Insanity
by Hikari102490
Summary: Bella was 14 the night it happened, that terrible event she has forgotten. Now in a Sanitarium she’s faced with Nightmares that haunt her every night. Dr. Carlisle Cullen decides to take her on personally. Edward, his son, in training, meets Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella was 14 the night it happened, that terrible event she has forgotten. Now in a Sanitarium she's faced with Nightmares that haunt her every night. Dr. Carlisle Cullen decides to take her on personally. Edward, his son in training, meets Bella and she quickly becomes his favorite patient. All Human. A little OOC. Enjoy!

**Insanity**

**Name:** _Isabella Swan_

**Age:** _16_

**Date Of Birth:** _13 September, 1980 _(This is a guess)

**Date Admitted:** _15 November 1996_ (Two years before Twilight begins)

**Symptoms:** _Patient shows signs of severe amnesia, depression, and night terrors. Patient has shown to be unresponsive at times almost comatose. Patient has no recollection of the events leading up to 9 September 1994._

**Excerpt from first interview with patient:** _"Isabella, Why are you crying?" "It's twilight. The sun is going down, it'll be dark soon. Don't let it get dark, Doctor!" _

Carlisle sighs heavily and sits the medical file on his desk. Isabella Swan was being transferred from a different Sanitarium in Seattle. An agent had visited her and found the arrangements unsuitable for a sixteen year old girl. The rooms were cold and damp, and the treatments were far from conventional.

Just then Edward walks in looking slightly panicked.

"The new patient is here and refuses to come out of the truck. Emmett and Jasper don't want to use force, and the driver is threatening violence to her if we don't get her out soon," says Edward. Carlisle immediately stands up and follows Edward outside to the truck.

If there was one thing Carlisle couldn't stand it was violence. Force was a last resort and Carlisle was sure it would only scare the poor girl more. When they reach the truck it was true that the driver was unhappy. Emmett and Jasper were both trying to keep the driver away and trying to coax the girl out at the same time.

"Excuse me," says Carlisle. The driver immediately turns and glares at Carlisle.

"Get this nut case out of my truck so I can leave," demands the driver.

"Of course," says Carlisle walking over to the truck. He looks in the back and is horrified to find Isabella curled up in the back of the truck wearing a straight jacket and face mask. "No wonder she won't come out. Edward, come remove the straight jacket and mask from the patient."

Edward immediately climbs into the back of the truck. Isabella screams and tries to curl into a smaller ball.

"How can anyone be so cruel?" wonders Edward, as he reaches for the jacket slowly making every move deliberate so he didn't scare her. He removes the mask and jacket quickly.

"Good girl. Let's get you inside and cleaned up as well as some new clothes. You'll feel better after a nice hot shower I'm sure," says Carlisle. Isabella, knowing she had no choice, slowly and hesitantly climbs out of the back of the truck. Carlisle signs the driver's papers saying she was transferred and walks inside without another word.

Once inside they lead Isabella to the showers. Nurse Rosalie Hale was in her office which was on the way. When they pass she comes out.

"Doctor, is this the new patient?" asks Rosalie.

"Yes Nurse Hale. Could you get her cleaned up and take her to my office?" asks Carlisle. She nods and gently takes Isabella's hand leading her to the showers. After a shower Rosalie gives Isabella a check-up. To her surprise she had minor lacerations al over her body, some newer than others.

After making sure she was properly treated for the injuries and given an antibiotic she gives Isabella some clothes and leads her to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was looking over a medical file.

"Doctor, I've brought Isabella," says Rosalie. Carlisle looks up and notices the bandages on Isabella's face and hands.

"Is she alright?" asks Carlisle.

"She had minor lacerations all over her body as well as some bumps and bruises," says Rosalie. Carlisle nods and motions towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Come have a seat Isabella," says Carlisle.

"She hasn't spoken a word to me. Even as I was treating her wounds, she showed no signs of pain or discomfort; she just sat there," says Rosalie, clearly disturbed.

"That will be all Nurse Hale. Thank you," says Carlisle dismissively. Rosalie walks out and closes the door behind her. Carlisle looks at Isabella and smiles kindly.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Most of the patients call me Doc or Carlisle. I don't mind what you call me. So you're name is Isabella, correct?" asks Carlisle. Isabella looks down blushing.

"Bella," she whispers.

"Bella? Okay, I'll make note of it," says Carlisle. Bella doesn't say anything; she just continues to look down ringing her hands. "Did Nurse Hale treat you alright?" Bella looks out the window and nods. "Good. My employees are to show my patients kindness." Bella doesn't respond.

"Do you know where you are?" asks Carlisle. Bella shakes her head. "You are in my Sanitarium. You no longer have to deal with those insensitive louts." Just then Edward walks in.

"Carlisle, her room is ready," says Edward.

"Thank You Edward. Bella, this is my son, Edward. He'll be in charge of giving you the proper medications. He'll also give you a tour of the Sanitarium and show you where you can and cannot go," says Carlisle.

"Come on, Bella," says Edward offering her his hand. Bella stands up, but doesn't take his hand. Edward leads her out into a large room where other people in lavender and green scrubs were doing various activities. The girls wore Lavender like Bella, while the men wore green. Suddenly a girl with spiky black hair looks up at them and grins before running over and stopping in front of them.

"Good morning Alice," says Edward. Alice looks at Bella and smiles.

"Is this the new patient Carlisle was waiting for?" asks Alice.

"Yes, this is Bella. Bella this is Alice. She's one of the first patients here," says Edward.

"We'll be great friends, Bella, I just know it," says Alice excitedly.

"She's one of the more…optimistic patients," says Edward before leading her down the hall. They come to another large room with tables resembling those of a high school cafeteria. "This is the cafeteria where you'll be served three meals daily."

Soon the tour was coming to an end and they were walking down a hallway with doors on either side of them. "These are the bedrooms. Yours is number 210," explains Edward coming to a door with the number 210 on the front and a small window looking in. You could see the whole room through the window, it wasn't very big. "Carlisle encourages the patients to go to the lobby during the day and socialize, but you can also stay in your room if you want. Lights out is at 10:00 and you'll be awakened by an alarm at 7:30."

Bella just nods to let Edward know she was getting everything. Edward smiles and opens the door. "Feel free to check it out." Bella walks in and looks around the room. There was a bed, a desk, and a window that could be opened and closed, but it had bars over it to prevent escape. Bella sits down on the bed and looks out at the view of the ocean. It was relaxing somehow.

"Would you like to go back out to the lobby? It sounds like you've already made a friend in Alice," says Edward. Bella shakes her head. "I'll come to get you at lunch time then. How does that sound?" Bella nods and Edward leaves locking the door behind him.

Bella sits down and looks out the window. The ocean was beautiful today the sun had decided to make a rare appearance brightening up the day considerably. Perhaps this was a good sign. Dr. Cullen and Edward seemed kind enough, but that might change once they realize how much of a freak Bella was. The voices in her head, the things she saw, they taunted her. No one knew about these voices or the…but she wouldn't dwell on that.

After about an hour Edward comes back in with a smile on his face. Bella was lying down looking at the plain white walls. This place was too white.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" asks Edward. Bella doesn't respond. "It's lunch time. Alice has volunteered to sit with you. I hope you like spaghetti." Bella stands up and follows Edward out to the cafeteria. Once she had a tray, Edward leads her to a table where Alice was sitting almost bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

"Hi Bella!" says Alice, cheerfully. Bella blushes and sits down across from her. "Edward, you should sit with us too." Edward was also holding a tray in his hands. He usually ate whatever the patients ate, Carlisle felt that it would make the patients feel better if they ate where and what everyone else ate. Edward sits down next to Bella.

"You don't mind, do you Bella?" asks Edward. Bella shakes her head and takes a bite of spaghetti. Realizing just how hungry she was she begins to eat quickly. "Did they not feed you in the other place?" Edward was sincerely concerned for Bella. He'd never seen a patient eat so quickly.

"Where'd she come from?" asks Alice.

"The Sanitarium in Port Angeles," says Edward. Alice shudders.

"No wonder she's eating so quickly. I went there for a while. You were lucky to get one meal a day if anything. You were treated like a criminal or something and the staff was always rough. Some of the men were perverts and enjoyed watching the girls shower and they would even go so far as to touch them," says Alice. Edward looks at Bella.

"That's terrible. Is it true, Bella?" asks Edward. Bella nods slowly. "Then it's a good thing you're here."

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading the very first chapter of my newest story. I know I said I was gonna do something with Phantom of the Opera, and I will, but right now I wanted to work on this. So I'm now going to work on two stories and once Taboo is done I'll work on the Phantom of the Opera one. Sayonara! **


	2. Sanitarium

Sanitarium

**Sanitarium**

(I've decided to go into Bella's POV it's just easier)

I had only been in the sanitarium for a little while and already the sun was going down. As I lie on my bed curled up into the smallest form I can manage I begin to whimper. It was definitely getting darker with each passing minute. Then I heard it. Scuffle, scuffle, sniff, scuffle, scratch. There was something in my room. I scream and jolt upright trying to cram myself into the corner.

Scuffle…scuffle…Then I saw it: piercing red eyes glaring at me from the darkest corner of the room. I scream louder than before. Suddenly the door opens and the creature disappears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I hear the familiar and comforting voice of Edward as he walked in and looked at me like. I was curled up in the corner sobbing and pointing towards the corner of the room where I had seen the creature. Edward gives me a quizzical look before turning on the light and looking in the corner. "There's nothing there."

_Don't say anything. Do you want him to treat you like they did in the last place?_ I shake my head and whimper trying to stop myself from crying more. _Exactly, he won't believe us about the creature. Just keep your mouth shut, _sneers the voice. I look out the window at the full moon and scream before choking on a sob.

"What is it, Bella?" asks Edward. I cover my ears and begin rocking.

_He seems genuinely concerned. Don't fall for it._

"Shut-up, shut-up," I whimper.

"Bella?"

_Don't listen to him! _

"Shut-up!" I scream. Edward walks over and touches my cheek. I immediately flinch away from his touch.

_You idiot! You're going to blow it! Don't say anything!_ I cover my ears and shake my head wishing the voice would shut-up. It wasn't normal, I shouldn't hear this voice. Suddenly a man with blond hair walks in carrying a syringe. I scream once I realize he was walking towards me with it. Edward helps him hold me down as he gives me a shot. I suddenly felt exhausted.

I slept, but it wasn't a peaceful restful sleep. The voice taunted me all night. It even showed its face in my dream and the face was far from pretty. I think it was the scariest face I had ever seen. The face itself was beautiful, but it had these…glowing red eyes and fangs It called itself a…a vampire!

I awake with a start the next morning to the sound of a bell going off. I could hear doors being opened and closed every few seconds getting closer to mine. Soon my door opens and Edward walks in followed by the two men from before.

"Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen," says Edward motioning to each one.

"Cullen?" I whisper.

"When my step-mother married my father he adopted Emmett as his own," explains Edward. Were doctors supposed to tell us things about their families? "It's time for you medication. Emmett and Jasper are here I case a patient doesn't want to cooperate." It sounded a bit like a warning.

_That's because it was a threat. Can't you see the muscles on them? It wouldn't take much for them to snap you like a twig._ I wince at the sound I could hear. It sounded as though it was coming from next to me. I wasn't about to look over and find out.

Edward walks over to me with a small medicine cup and a plastic cup of water.

"These are for depression and anxiety," says Edward. I take the pills and open my mouth to show I had swallowed them I rewarded with a kind smile from Edward "Good job. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to the rec room." They all walk out and I could hear the voice chuckle.

_I'd be careful around him if I were you. He's no better than those men at the last hell hole. Once you get used to being here he'll start doing things to you._

A few minutes later Edward comes back in and smiles. "Ready?" I nod and follow him out to the rec room. There were already a lot of people there and it made me slightly nervous. Suddenly Alice skips over with a grin on her face.

"Hi Bella. Would you like to hang out with me?" asks Alice cheerfully. "We could play a game or something."

"Alice will be very good to you," says Edward.

_She reminds me of a pixie. You know what they say about pixies don't you?_ I shake my head and realize that could be taken as a rejection to Alice.

"I would like to hang out with Alice very much," I whisper. Alice beams and grabs my hand. I wince at the stream of profanities the voice in my head was shouting. He was definitely mad that I was allowing Alice to hang out with me. Good.

"What would you like to do?" asks Alice as she pulls me towards a large cabinet and opens the door. Inside were many different games as well as coloring books, crayons, and other art supplies. I noticed there were no scissors or glue though. Not even a roll of tape.

"The section we're in is for teenagers like us," says Alice. I look around and realize Alice was right. I was amongst my peers; this made me feel a little better to know that I wasn't alone in this.

Soon another bell rings and everyone heads towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

"We get breakfast too?" I ask incredulously.

"They require that we eat at least one meal a day, but they offer all three," says Alice as we get in line. "The staff eats with us too so everyone feels better about eating the food. Some of the patients won't eat until they see a staff member eat first. They don't trust the food."

After we each had a tray with a bowl of cereal, milk, and juice we go to a table and sit down. Soon Edward and Carlisle join us with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Alice. Good morning Bella," says Carlisle cheerfully.

"Hey Carlisle," says Alice cheerfully.

"Good morning," I whisper.

"How do you feel today?" asks Carlisle.

"Tired," I admit.

"Did you not sleep well?" asks Carlisle.

"I had nightmares," I admit again. Why did I feel compelled to answer him?

_He's hypnotizing you._ I shake my head and cover my ears. "Stop it," I whisper. The voice chuckles but fades, but I knew it wasn't going away that easily.

"Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"She was acting like this last night," says Edward.

"Bella? Do you hear voices?" asks Carlisle. He seemed genuinely concerned.

_Talk and I will make your life a living hell._ "You already do," I hiss.

"Bella?" asks Edward.

"I'm fine. There are no voices," I say. It wasn't an outright lie. Carlisle and Edward didn't seem to believe me though. "There's just one."

"After breakfast I'd like to speak to you about this more," says Carlisle.

_Now you've done it._ I wince and nod. Maybe Carlisle could make him go away. _I'm not going anywhere. _After breakfast I follow Carlisle to his office.

"Have a seat, Bella," says Carlisle. I take a seat as Carlisle sits down across from me. He opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a manila folder. I notice it had my name on it.

"What's that?" I ask.

"This is your medical file. So tell me about last night. Edward said you were acting strangely," says Carlisle.

_Edward should mind his own business._

"You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place," I hiss. Carlisle was looking at me like I was truly insane.

"You said you heard a voice," prompts Carlisle.

"It just started last night," I say.

"What does it say?" asks Carlisle.

"He keeps trying to tell me not to trust anyone here. When I say or do something it doesn't like it tells me."

_I'm warning you to stop talking right now._

"And you're aware that there's no one actually there correct?"

"I know, but it won't go away," I whimper.

"What else does it say?"

"It threatens me. The voice came with a face last night in my dream. He was…terrifying," I admit.

_I'll show you terrifying…_I shake my head and cover my ears.

"Can you describe it?" asks Carlisle as he writes.

"It's a man. He looks older with unusually pale skin. Alabaster. He's beautiful in a way though too, almost…seraphic. He has these _eyes_," I shudder at the thought. "They're bright red. He calls himself a vampire."

"As a child did you ever read vampire books or watch vampire movies?" asks Carlisle.

"I can't remember my childhood," I say. Wasn't that in my report?

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that," says Carlisle. I look out the window just as a seagull flies by and screeches.

"There was something in my room last night," I whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What was it?" asks Carlisle.

"I didn't get a good look at it. It was dark and the light was off. All I know is it made scuffling noises as it walked across the floor. Its eyes were bright red," I say. The image made me shutter again.

"Bella, I'd like to put you on some medication for hallucinations. Also, I'd like you to draw the things you've been seeing," says Carlisle.

"I can't draw very well," I admit.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," says Carlisle.

"You think I'm truly insane don't you?"

"Of course not. Obviously something terrible happened to you and your mind has forced you to forget. As for the voice, I don't think it's quite schizophrenia, because you know the voice isn't real. It's probably just your conscience," says Carlisle. Translation: you're a complete nutcase.

"Okay," I whisper looking down as I blush wishing the last place hadn't cut my hair so I could hide behind it.

"You can go back out to the lobby now if you'd like," says Carlisle. I nod and walk out.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two. I think this story is going very well so far compared to Taboo. Taboo is going alright, and I'll definitely finish it, but this one is going slightly better. So thank you for the reviews!! I really like reading each and every one of them. They really make my day. Also, I have no idea what I'm talking about half the time, so I'm hoping to make it look like I have some idea. Hopefully I don't offend anyone that may potentially have schizophrenia, but if I did I'm so sorry! Hopefully the psychology and sociology classes I'm taking will help me in the future. Thanks again for the reviews and for reading my stories! Sayonara. (P.S Doe anyone actually read these things?)**


	3. Patint

Patient

**Patient**

It's been a few weeks since I first arrived here. It's definitely better than the last place I was at, but I still don't like it. Every day is the same thing. I get up, eat breakfast, sit around the lobby with all of the other teens, eat lunch, hang out in the lobby, eat supper, hang out in the lobby, and go to bed. Sometimes we take showers after breakfast and sometimes Carlisle comes to see me, but other than that nothing happens.

The voice has decided to share his name: Aro. Aro seems familiar somehow, but I'm not sure how. It's really bugging me. Today I didn't want to go to the lobby so I was sitting in my room looking out the window. I hear my door open, but decide not to turn around and see who came in. It was either Edward or Carlisle.

"How are you doing, Bella?" asks Edward. Did I mention that Edward pays an awful lot of attention to me? Luckily he doesn't come into the shower room with us. That's Rosalie's job. Only female staff can go into the shower room unless something bad happens, then Emmett and Jasper come in to restrain them.

"I'm fine," I say.

"You weren't out in the lobby," says Edward walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I just wanted a change," I say.

"I know this must get old after a while. That's why this afternoon after lunch Emmett, Jasper, and I are taking the vans to town and allowing the patients to get some fresh air for a little while," says Edward.

"What will we do?" I ask. This peaked my interest.

"Emmett's group is going to the park. Jasper's group is going to a museum, and my group is going to see a movie," says Edward.

"What's the movie?" I ask.

"_Alvin and the Chipmunks_," says Edward.

"Wouldn't talking chipmunks frighten some of the patients?" I ask.

"That's why Carlisle chose the groups. Each patient is placed in the activity that would cause the least amount of stress to them while still being enjoyable," says Edward.

"So what do I get to do?" I ask. Edward gets this look on his face like he wasn't about to tell me.

"It's a surprise," says Edward.

"Why can't I know?" I ask.

_You'll be going to the park,_ says Aro.

"Shut-up you," I murmur.

"Bella?" asks Edward, immediately concerned. I roll my eyes.

"It's nothing," I say.

_You're getting better about not telling them about me._ I growl and Aro chuckles.

"Is the voice back?" asks Edward.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I lie. Edward seemed incredulous.

"I'm going to get you some medication," says Edward. He walks away and I sigh heavily.

_You need to learn to lie better than that, Bella._

"Stop talking to me! Just go away!" I shout angrily. Aro laughs again and suddenly he was in front of me. I choke back a scream and scoot away from him into the corner. Aro was furious with me.

_You__ do not tell __me__ what to do! __I__ tell __you__! _ He shouts. It was amazing that no one could see or hear him. He was so realistic. _You stupid girl! I am your master and you will obey me!_ I cover my ears and begin to cry. Suddenly Edward walks back in carrying a glass of what and a small pill cup. He walks over to me and gives them to me.

"This will help," says Edward.

_Don't you dare swallow those pills!_ I swallow the pills anyway.

"Open your mouth, please," says Edward. I open my mouth and Edward smiles sweetly. "Very good." He caresses my cheek and I instantly lean into his hand. His touch always made my skin burn, but in a pleasant way. Then Edward was gone and I was alone again.

Soon Aro had decided to quiet down leaving me to think. While I was thinking, trying to remember something about my past and failing miserably, Edward walks in and tells me it was lunch time. I go to the cafeteria and take my usual seat next to Alice.

"Where have you been all day?" demands Alice.

"I just wanted to stay in my room today," I say.

"I was lonely without you though," whines Alice.

"I'm sorry," I say. Edward walks over and sits across from me with his tray.

"After lunch you'll be told your group," says Edward. Then he looks at Alice.

"Don't you tell her," warns Edward. Alice's expression could break hearts.

"Why would I do something like that?" asks Alice, innocently.

"Because I know you was just about to. As soon as I mentioned the groups you got that look," says Edward.

"Well I'm sorry I had a vision about the groups," says Alice.

"Vision?" I ask.

"Alice thinks she can see the future," says Edward.

"I don't _think_ I _know_," corrects Alice.

"Visions are unscientific, Alice. People don't see the future," says Edward.

"That's what you think," mumbles Alice. Edward sighs heavily. It appeared that they had had this argument before.

After lunch Edward assigns groups. I was in his group along with Alice. We were both excited, but I wasn't sure how I felt about the movie. There were six other people in the group. Edward leads us all out to a large white van with the name of the sanitarium on it and we all get in. I was sitting behind the passenger's seat so I could see Edward.

"When we get to the movie theater I want you all on your best behavior. We won't be the only people there," says Edward.

"We already know the rules, Edward," says Alice.

"Bella hasn't had a chance to yet," says Edward. Suddenly one of the other patients taps my shoulder. I turn a little so I can see the person.

"Do you wanna sit next to me?" he asks.

"Umm…" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Leave Bella alone, Terrance," says Alice. Terrance sticks his tongue out at Alice.

"I don't bite," says Terrance.

"Yes he does," says Alice.

"You shut-up," says Terrance angrily.

"He's in for cannibalistic tendencies," says Alice.

"He's a cannibal?" I ask.

"What can I say? I bit my mom so hard she bled, she tasted so good I couldn't get enough," says Terrance.

"Terrance, stop scaring Bella," scolds Edward.

"I'm not doin' nothin', I just asked to sit next to her and Alice started telling her my life's story," says Terrance. Edward sighs heavily as he parks in front of the theater. Everyone gets out and follows Edward inside. People stared at us as we walked through the lobby to the ticket booth. Edward orders our tickets and we go into a theater. Edward finds a row for us to sit in towards the back. Terrance had found a seat on one side of me while Alice sat on the other side of me.

Everyone was quiet as the movie played. I was so into it that I hadn't noticed that Terrance was touching my arm. Suddenly my arm hurt and when I looked over I noticed blood on Terrance's lips. My eyes widen and I immediately stand up trying not to scare anyone. I walk over to Edward who was standing by the exit watching the movie.

"Is something wrong?" asks Edward.

"Terrance bit me," I whisper. I was barely containing my shock and fear. The pain was becoming unbearable. Edward immediately pulls me out to the lobby and looks at the wound on my arm shaped like Terrance's teeth. It was bleeding badly. I couldn't hold back anymore and I begin to sob uncontrollably. Edward was instantly on his phone.

"Carlisle? This is Edward…Terrance just bit Bella's arm and she's bleeding," says Edward. There's a pause while Carlisle speaks. "Okay," says Edward before hanging up. "Carlisle will be here shortly to get you and Terrance. You're going to be fine."

Soon Carlisle walks in and over to me. He examines my arm and clicks his tongue. "Go out to the car." Edward leads me out to a black Mercedes. I get in the passenger's seat and wait for Carlisle. Carlisle comes out pulling Terrance by the upper arm. Terrance wasn't struggling much as Carlisle opens the back door and pushes him in.

The trip back to the sanitarium was a quiet one. I could tell Carlisle was furious, but with whom I couldn't be sure. Probably Terrance. Once there we find Rosalie waiting by the front desk.

"Clean and dress Bella's wound and give her a tetanus shot," demands Carlisle. He was definitely upset, but he was doing good at staying calm. Rosalie leads me to her office where I'm patched up and sent to my room. My arm was killing me, but Rosalie hadn't given me any painkillers.

As I sat in the room looking out the window I hear the door open.

"How do you feel?" asks Carlisle. I turn and look at Carlisle. He looked concerned.

"My arm hurts," I say.

"I'll have Rosalie give you some painkillers," says Carlisle.

"Okay."

"I apologize for Terrance's behavior. You aren't the first person he's ever bitten, but you are the first to not cause a scene," says Carlisle.

"Causing a scene wouldn't do me any good," I say with a shrug.

"That's right…have you heard that voice?" asks Carlisle.

"Unfortunately," I mumble.

"What does it say?"

"He told me his name was Aro. He likes to threaten me," I say.

_I'll do more than threaten if you say another word! Don't think I won't! _ I wince but otherwise don't speak.

"I'd like to see you tomorrow after breakfast," says Carlisle. I nod and Carlisle walks out.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter three! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! If you look on my profile you'll notice that I have become a Beta Reader! So feel free to read that profile and ask me questions! I promise I don't bite! Sayonara! **


	4. halloween

**Halloween**

Halloween was coming up and the staff was decorating the sanitarium in an effort to add some Halloween spirit to the patients. I liked Halloween as much as the next person, but it had been a long time since I had celebrated. Unfortunately I couldn't tell you when the last time was. I'm surprised I remember my name. Amnesia will do that to you.

I was sitting with Alice attempting to play chess with her, but she always seemed to know what move I was going to make next. Maybe she really could see the future. I sigh heavily as Edward walks by chuckling.

"I can't beat her either, Bella," says Edward.

"At least you give me a challenge," says Alice. Edward chuckles again. He was carrying a pumpkin.

"What's the pumpkin for?" I ask.

"Carlisle ordered pumpkins so I was supposed to bring them in," says Edward.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Emmett and Jasper are helping me. We should be done soon. You just play chess with Alice," says Edward with a wink causing me to blush. I turn my attention back to the game. It didn't take Alice long to beat me.

"I think I want to read a book," I say as I stand up. Alice groans and scowls at me.

"That's what you always do though," says Alice.

"I like reading" I say before walking over to the book shelf and looking at all of the titles. Carlisle had gotten a good selection of books for the patients to read and he was always getting new books. I pull out a book of Shakespeare's works and sit down in one of the chairs. Just then I notice someone sit down in the chair next to me.

I look over and notice that it was a teenage boy roughly fifteen or sixteen. He looked Native American with his copper skin, dark eyes, and long black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He was wearing a visitor's pass. His name was Jacob Black. The name rang a very distant bell, but I was sure I'd never met him before.

"Hi," I say quietly. He jumps a little. I just noticed that he seemed tense. I couldn't say I blamed him. "My name's Bella. Who are you visiting?" I ask. The boy looks at me and smiles.

"I'm just kinda waitin around," says Jacob.

"For?" I ask. Jacob shrugs, but doesn't say anything. Edward walks over and holds out an orange jack-o-lantern bucket with candy in it.

"Do you want a piece of candy, Bella?" asks Edward. I reach into the bucket and pull out a piece of candy in an orange wrapper. I unwrap it and put it in my mouth. I wasn't sure what it was. It tasted familiar and I liked it, but I couldn't remember the name for it. Edward holds the bucket out to Jacob who takes a piece in a black wrapper. It was the same thing.

"Thanks," says Jacob.

"Thank you, Edward. It was very good," I say.

"You can have another, just don't tell Carlisle. He wouldn't want me to spoil your dinner," says Edward, with a grin. I pull out another candy in a black wrapper.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's called a peanut butter kiss," says Jacob.

"He's right. Haven't you had peanut butter kisses before?" asks Edward.

"I can't remember," I say sadly. Edward ruffs my hair causing me to blush.

"You're memories will come back eventually," says Edward.

"What if they don't?" I ask.

"Carlisle is going to help you. He'll take care of you until the day you die if that's what it takes for you to get your memory back," says Edward. With that being said he leaves. I look over at Jacob who grins.

"What were you reading?" asks Jacob.

"_The Merchant of Venice_. It seemed familiar to me," I say.

"That's cool," says Jacob. Then Alice skips over and grabs my hand.

"Come on, Esme's here! You _have_ to meet her," says Alice excitedly.

"I don't know who that is though," I complain as Alice pulls me to my feet and begins to drag me away. I turn to Jacob just as Alice gives my arm another jerk. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," says Jacob just as Alice catches me off balance and drags me to the cafeteria. The other patients were sitting at tables which were covered with brown paper. Alice pulls me to our usual table and we sit down. Just as we sit down Carlisle walks over holding the hand of a beautiful woman.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme," says Carlisle. I blush and smile shyly.

"Hello Bella," says Esme holding her hand out to me. I shake her hand.

"Hello," I whisper. Alice grins and nudges my side.

"Bella's taken a liking to Edward," says Alice slyly. "And I think she's become his favorite patient. He spoils her."

"I do not," says Edward jokingly as he walks over and hugs Esme.

"Hello dear," says Esme cheerfully.

"Hey mom," says Edward. Suddenly I hear a loud thump and everyone turns towards the sound to find Emmett standing on a table surrounded by pumpkins.

"Carlisle has something to say," says Emmett loudly. I notice some of the patients begin to panic. Carlisle walks over and stands in front of the table.

"Emmett, get down, you're scaring people," says Carlisle. Emmett grins and jumps down. "We're going to decorate pumpkins. Then we'll place them around the sanitarium so visitors can see them; to help us out kids from the high school have come and are going to decorate pumpkins with you."

Just then a group of teens walks in and look around at everyone. They all seemed a little nervous.

"Pick someone to work with," says a demanding voice. I watch as the teens walk around warily. Suddenly a boy with blond hair walks over and smiles.

"I'm Mike, do you want to work with me?" he asks cheerfully.

"Sure," I mumble. He grins.

"I'll go get us a pumpkin," says Mike. He walks back to the table where Carlisle had a clipboard. I notice Mike talking to Carlisle then turning and pointing at me with a grin on his face. Carlisle smiles and motions towards the table. Mike picks up a large pumpkin and walks back over to me.

"This one's perfect," says Mike happily. He sits down next to me and waits for further instructions.

"It's pretty big," I say. Mike's grin gets even wider.

"So what's your name?" asks Mike.

"Bella."

"That's a pretty name," says Mike. I look over at Edward who appeared to be trying to convince a group of girls that he wasn't a patient. He seemed uncomfortable. I blush and tears begin to well up. Why was I about to cry? Then I realize I was mad. I didn't want those girls bothering Edward. I catch Alice grinning at me then she winks and I blush.

"You'll all be given some art supplies to decorate your pumpkins with," says Carlisle once everyone had a partner or group. Everyone is given an average sized box with paint, brushes, glue, ribbons, scissors, glitter, googly eyes, and other art supplies.

"What should we do?" asks Mike as he looks at everything in the boxes.

"I think I want to paint," I say.

"Sounds good," says Mike as he pulls out the paint and brushes.

"What are you going to paint on it?" asks Mike. I shrug as I look at the pumpkin.

"What kinds of things do you like? I like sports," says Mike.

"I like to read," I say.

"Lets make your pumpkin look like a character from your favorite book," says Mike.

_He's only showing you pity._ I wince. Why did this have to happen now?

"We don't have to," says Mike quickly. He obviously misunderstood.

_Well don't help him understand. He's no better then anyone else here._

"No, no it's fine. I just got a headache all of a sudden," I say.

"I can talk to a doctor for you," says Mike. Just then-as if on cue-Edward walks over and looks at our pumpkin.

"Your pumpkin is still orange," says Edward.

"We're still not sure what to do," I say.

"Bella has a headache," says Mike. I wince, but not because of Aro.

"Is this true, Bella?" asks Edward.

"Um…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll get you something for it," says Edward. He walks away and I sigh heavily. I had a feeling I wasn't getting Tylenol.

"So what's your favorite Character?" asks Mike. I shrug my shoulders. How was I supposed to know? I couldn't remember.

"I'm not sure," I say.

"That's okay. How about we try to think of a Halloween creature? What do you usually think of around Halloween?" asks Mike.

"Vampires?" I ask.

"Okay. What do you want our vampire to look like?" asks Mike.

"Red eyes," I whisper. This was stupid.

"Okay. What color hair?" asks Mike.

"Black," I say.

"Fangs?" suggests Mike. I nod. Soon our pumpkin was done and it looked a lot like Aro. I gasp and push the pumpkin away from me knocking it off of the table. It lands on the floor and breaks and Mike Gasps.

"I'm sorry," I say. Carlisle walks over followed by Edward.

"Is something wrong here?" asks Edward.

"Bella accidentally knocked the pumpkin onto the floor and it broke," says Mike.

"Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"Aro," I whisper. **Suddenly the cafeteria was no longer there and I was lying on the floor screaming as a man hovered above me. There was blood on the walls and the smell of it threatened to make me sick. **

"Bella!" I hear Edward shout causing me to come back to reality just in time to faint.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter four. I figured I'd get into the Halloween spirit a little bit with this one. Hope you liked it! Sayonara!**


	5. memories

**Memories**

When I awoke it was to a bright light shining uncomfortably in my eyes and the sound of voices around me.

"Is she okay?" asks a familiar voice, Edward?

"Give her time. She'll be fine, Edward," says a second voice. It sounded like Carlisle, I think. I groan and close my eyes. I'm suddenly aware of a beeping sound in the background. It was annoying.

"Bella?" asks Edward. I open my eyes again and see Edward staring down at me blocking the light. He seemed relieved when I looked at him. Suddenly the memory of the vision comes back. But it wasn't a vision, it was a memory. A very vivid memory. It was hard to believe I had forgotten such a thing.

"Bella, what happened?" asks Carlisle. I try to sit up and suddenly Edward's hands were there helping me.

"I think I remembered something," I gasp. Carlisle smiles encouragingly.

"What was it?" asks Carlisle.

"I was in a living room…" I whisper.

"What were you doing in the living room?" asks Carlisle and suddenly I was crying uncontrollably.

"I was on the floor and there was a man above me," I sob. Edward wraps his arms around me protectively, at least it seemed protective.

"What was the man doing?" asks Carlisle gravely.

"There was blood everywhere! The man wasn't doing anything…not yet anyway," I say.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'?" asks Carlisle.

"The memory was incomplete. I didn't get a look at the man's face. I'm sure there was more to it," I say.

"This is a very big step for you, Bella. I want you to know how proud I am of your progress so far," says Carlisle. Carlisle smiles and walks out. Edward watches him leave before turning and looking at me with a large grin on his face.

"You're finally beginning to remember things about your past," says Edward.

"I don't think I want to remember my past if it's going to be like that," I whisper sadly.

"There will be good memories too," says Edward. Then he caresses my cheek and my heart goes into overdrive. The beeping also goes into overdrive and I blush. Edward chuckles and leans closer to my face, his lips mere centimeters from mine. The heart monitor goes wild. Then his lips were against mine and the heart monitor flat-lines before picking up speed at an incredible rate.

I couldn't focus on that though because Edward's lips were pressed against mine in a sweet kiss. This was something I had fantasized about-when I wasn't doing other things and Aro was leaving me alone. All too soon it was over and Edward looks at me with a sheepish smile and a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"I'll let you rest," says Edward before walking out. Suddenly a man was sitting on my bed glaring at me.

"Hello, Bella," he says with a grin. My eyes widen. Then Aro appears next to him and chuckles.

"This is Caius," says Aro. I close my eyes and shake my head. They weren't real!

"So, you had a memory, that's fascinating!" says Caius. I cover my ears. Suddenly my hands were being pulled away from my ears.

"Open your eyes," demands Aro. I open my eyes and find them both staring at me. Aro had moved closer and was holding my wrists in his hands. I stifle a scream as I realize I could feel his touch. "You'll be seeing a lot more of us." Then they disappear. I lay down and the blanket over myself before breaking down.

After Halloween the decorations were taken down and fall decorations were put up for thanksgiving. Jacob Black came by a lot and we had quickly become friends. I was sitting at a table putting together a puzzle with Alice when Jacob walks in.

"Hey Bells," says Jacob cheerfully. He takes a seat next to me and looks at the puzzle.

"Jacob, aren't you here to visit someone who isn't Bella?" asks Alice.

"No. I came to see Bella," says Jacob. Then Edward walks over carrying a plastic cup of water and small medicine cup.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" asks Edward as he hands me the cups. I take the pills and open my mouth for Edward to see that I had swallowed. Then the memory of him kissing me appears and I blush.

"I'm fine," I say. Edward chuckles and turns to Alice.

"How are you?" asks Edward.

"Bored, I'm gonna look for Jasper," says Alice before skipping away humming. Jacob chuckles and I blush once I recognize the tune.

"Bella and Edward sittin' in a tree-"he chants happily.

"It's not like that," I mumble.

"I have to finish my rounds. Good luck with that puzzle," says Edward before walking away. Suddenly Aro was sitting across from me in Alice's seat. I squeak and Aro looks up at me with a grin on his face.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" asks Aro sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" asks Jacob.

"Nothing," I whisper.

"So, I spoke to Dr. Cullen before I came to see you and he said I could take you to my house for a little while this Saturday as long as Edward or someone can accompany you," says Jacob, like that was the best news in the world. Maybe it was.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"La Push," says Jacob as though I should already know that. La Push rang a distant bell, but I wasn't sure why. Had I been there before?

**Suddenly the lobby was gone and I was standing on the shore of first beach holding hands with Jacob and we were laughing. Then the sun begins to set and I sigh heavily. "I have to go home," I whisper sadly. **

**"You could stay the night," says Jacob desperately.**

**"Things won't change over night, Jake. I'd rather face things now instead of later," I say sadly. **

The memory ends and I was back in the lobby. Tears were streaming down my face and Jacob was shaking me trying to get my attention. The other patients were getting ready to panic and Edward was rushing over flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Edward reaches us and pulls me away from Jacob.

"Bella, speak to me, Love," says Edward. I blink and look at Edward.

"I had a memory," I whisper. Edward wipes my tears away and brushes his thumb across my bottom lip causing me to blush.

"Things are going to be okay now," says Edward solemnly. I look over at Jacob who was still worried about me. I glare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me we were already friends!" I shout angrily as Emmett and Jasper pull me away. Jacob looked surprised and apologetic. I get taken to my room where I sit down on my bed and look out the window. I had a bad feeling things were only going to get worse for a while.

My feelings prove correct as soon as my door shuts and Aro and Caius appear in front of me.

"So, you and Edward huh?" says Aro. I ignore him and opt for looking out my window instead. Suddenly I feel a sharp sting in my cheek as Aro slaps me.

"Do you want to know what you've forgotten?" asks Caius walking towards me.

"Your parents are gone Bella. You're the only one left," says Aro.

"That's not true," I whimper.

"Yes it is my dear one. They're gone, you're an orphan," says Aro cheerfully. Tears begin to flow down my cheeks again at his words.

"If they're gone, then where did they go?" I demand.

"Why don't you ask Jacob? I'll bet he knows," sneers Caius.

"You're memories are coming back now. You'll know soon enough just where they are," says Aro. Then they disappear just as Carlisle walks in.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Edward says you've had another memory," says Carlisle.

"I was walking on the beach with Jacob. I didn't want to go home and he was trying to get me to stay with him, but I didn't want to," I mumble quickly.

"Do you know why?" asks Carlisle.

"I didn't want to face something, but I don't know what that would be," I say. Carlisle was writing stuff down.

"What about the voice? Aro?" says Carlisle.

"It's getting worse. Caius has made an appearance," I whisper without thinking. I hadn't wanted to tell him about Caius.

"Caius? There are two now?" asks Carlisle.

"They told me my parents were gone, that I was an orphan. Is that true?" I ask. Carlisle was suddenly very interested in what he was writing. That was answer enough. "Tell me," I beg.

"I'm supposed to let you remember on your own," says Carlisle.

"Where did they go? Why did they abandon me here?" I demand.

"They didn't abandon you here, Bella," says Carlisle.

"They're gone and I'm here," I say.

**Suddenly I hear a scream and I was back in the living room. A woman was backing away from a man with a gun. His face was covered by a mask. "P-pl-please, don't hurt-hurt me," sobs the woman.**

**"Then what about her?" he motions towards where I was lying on the floor, a sharp pain in my leg. I notice a man lying on his side in a pool of blood. A second man was walking towards me with a grin on his face under the mask.**

**"You take the mom. I'll take care of her," he says. The woman screams again. **

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 5 of **_**Insanity**_**! Hope you don't mind the fun little cliffhanger. (I think that's the right word) Anyway, you're starting to get a look at what happened to Bella, but you also realize there was more to it than that. You can probably guess what happened, but maybe you'll be surprised. *shrugs* We'll just hafta wait and see!!! Sayonara!**


	6. past experiences

**Past Experiences**

When I wake up I was in my room and it was dark outside. I scream at the top of my lungs and pull the covers over my head. It was dark. Suddenly my door opens and I hear running, then the covers were being pulled away from me and Edward was holding me in his arms trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong, Love?" asks Edward. I whimper and grip Edward's shirt as I cry into his chest.

"It's dark," I whimper. Edward runs his fingers through my tangled hair and kisses my head causing me to blush and temporarily forget about my problems.

"Everything is fine, Bella. Just go back to sleep and when you wake back up it'll be morning again," says Edward.

"Easy for you to say," I whisper roughly, my voice breaking at the end. Edward kisses my temple and trails his kisses down my law line to the corner of my lips.

"You won't know until you try. What's the worst that can happen?" asks Edward.

"When I close my eyes, I see things," I whisper.

"What sort of things?" asks Edward. I shudder at the thought. Edward tightens his grip on me and brushes his lips across my own. I was sure my face was beet red by now. "How about I sing you to sleep?"

"Like a lullaby?" I ask.

"Did your mother ever sing you to sleep?" asks Edward.

"No," I whisper. It was true. I was slowly remembering things, and as far as I knew I was never sung to.

"That's too bad. My mother sung to me as a baby all the time…before she died that is. It's one of my best memories," says Edward.

"My best memory is…helping grandma Swan bake cookies when I was ten, right before she died," I whisper.

"Carlisle says you've been getting your memory back," says Edward.

"Just a few memories here and there," I whisper sadly.

"When you spoke to Carlisle today he said you suddenly went pale and fainted," says Edward.

"I had another memory. I think it's the whole reason I'm here to begin with," I whisper.

"What happened?" asks Edward.

"I was back in my living room and my mother was screaming. She begged the two men not to hurt her and the man pointed to me and basically asked if he could have me instead. My father was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and my leg hurt," I whimper.

"Your file said you had been treated for a broken leg," says Edward.

"What else did my file say?" I ask. Edward shrugs and I had a feeling he wasn't going to tell me. I sigh heavily and look out the window at the dark sky with it's endless stars.

"What else happened?" asks Edward.

"The two men split up and one of them began to walk towards me," I whisper. Edward's lips press against mine in a passionate kiss. I blush a deep shade of red and return the kiss. I could hear Aro and Caius complaining, but that was the last thing I was worried about.

Edward's tongue brushes against my bottom lip asking for entrance and my lips immediately part. I moan as Edward's tongue enters my mouth and I could taste him. Edward moans as well and presses me impossibly closer to his body. The night, memory, and voices were forgotten for the time being.

I was surprised when I woke up the next morning and the sun was shining bright. I sit up and look out the window just as my door opens and Edward walks in followed by Emmett.

"Good morning, Bella," says Edward as he walks over to me with the usual pills and water. I take the pills with the water and look at Emmett who was watching as Edward checked my mouth to make sure I swallowed.

"Good morning, Emmett," I say. Emmett grins and walks over to me.

"So, you and my little bro are together huh?" asks Emmett. I blush and Edward rolls his eyes.

"You may go to the rec room now, Bella," says Edward. I nod and walk out to the rec room where Alice was talking to another patient. I notice Jasper watching her from several feet away. He looked at her like he'd never seen the sun before.

"Bella, You're awake," says Carlisle from behind me causing me to jump. I whirl around and look at Carlisle who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at me.

"Yes, I woke up last night," I say.

"Edward said you had been screaming. He went to check on you and it took him a while to get back," says Carlisle. I blush and try to avoid Carlisle's eyes.

"Umm…I had a memory after I fainted," I say. Anything to change the subject.

"I wondered if you had. After your shower you can come tell me all about it," says Carlisle. I nod and walk over to the books. I sit down with the newspaper from yesterday. The front page had a story about a murder.

**"Let me go!" I scream as the man grabs my wrists and holds them above my head so I couldn't hit him or whatever. He laughs and pulls the mask off.**

**"This thing's too hot, besides, you won't live long enough for it to matter," says the man with an evil grin. I glance over at my mother who had stopped screaming and was watching me with an expression full of concern mixed with apology, and sadness. She was also clearly in pain.**

**"I'm so sorry my Bella," says my mother in a broken tone. The man that was with her had also decided to remove his mask and was working on removing my mother's skirt.**

**"Leave her alone!" I cry. Everything went very quickly after that. I watched as my mother was raped and killed before they moved on to me. Then I was shot and left for dead, but I had survived. **

"Bella, I asked you a question," says Alice as she waves her hand in front of my face. I jerk back in surprise and look up at Alice. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and spilling over into an endless stream down my face. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone," I sob. Alice hugs me and lets me cry into her shoulder. Suddenly Edward was there wanting to know what was wrong with me.

"She just said 'they're gone' and started crying," says Alice clearly panicking.

"Go to breakfast, I'll talk to Bella," says Edward. Alice walks away and Edward pulls me to my feet and leads me to my room. I was crying uncontrollably by now. Aro and Caius were both laughing in the back of my mind. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I remember…" I whimper.

"What do you remember?" asks Edward.

"My parents died," I sob. Edward holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head.

"How did they die, Bella?" asks Edward.

"They were shot." I sniffle and wipe my nose on my hand. Edward reaches into his pocket and hands me a handkerchief.

"It's clean," he murmurs as I take it and use it to wipe my nose. "What else do you remember?"

"There were two men. They killed…" I could suddenly remember my parents' names, "Charlie first. Then they split up and one of them r-raped…" I choke out another sob, "Renee; then he ki-kil-killed her. They did the same to me, but I survived." Edward hugs me tighter and rubs soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry you had to remember such terrible things," says Edward weakly. I could tell he didn't think that was enough.

_He knew all along and didn't tell you. They all did,_ says Aro wickedly. Suddenly I recognized the voice.

"It was you," I hiss.

"Bella?" asks Edward.

_How could it be me? I'm just a figment of your imagination._

"You hurt her! You and Caius killed my parents and left me for dead!" I scream angrily.

_And when they bring it up in court what are you going to say? You can't very well tell the judge that the voices in your head sound like the men who destroyed your family,_ chuckles Caius.

"I'll get you," I snarl.

"Bella, you need to see Carlisle," says Edward. I shake my head. I didn't want to see Carlisle right now. I was too angry. I had the image of the guys that hurt my parents and I and I couldn't do a thing about it. Caius was right-as much as I hated admitting that-I couldn't tell the judge the voices in my head told me who killed my parents. I was already in a sanitarium!

"I want to shower first," I whisper.

"What about breakfast?" asks Edward.

"I've lost my appetite." Edward nods and leads me to the shower room where the other female patients were filing in to go into the room. Rosalie was standing by the doors checking each patient along with two other female staff members. Edward walks away so I could undress and stand in line with everyone else. Alice skips over to me.

"How do you feel?" asks Alice.

"Not so great," I mumble. Alice seemed to catch on to my mood and walked by me quietly as we reached Rosalie and got checked to make sure we didn't have anything we shouldn't.

The warm shower felt nice and gave me time to think about my parents and the things I could remember. I still didn't know why or how that had happened, and I was far from done remembering my past, but I was getting better. I was pretty sure there wasn't anything worse than that memory.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 6 of my story and I'm glad you all have enjoyed it so far. So, Bella had a bad experience, a really bad experience, no wonder she forgot her past. But now she knows what happened. How do you think she'll cope now? Also, take my poll on my profile. It's pretty straightforward. Yes or no? That's it! But it's a serious question and to figure out what it is you have to go to my profile and answer it. Feel free to message me and stuff. I love answering questions and making new friends and whatnot. Lots of reviews! Sayonara! **


	7. Physicality

**Physicality**

With the most important memories remembered I was rapidly regaining the other, less frightening, memories. I sigh heavily as I read a book. Suddenly Jacob walks over and sits next to me.

"Hey Bells," says Jacob hesitantly.

"I'm still mad at you," I say flatly.

"I know, and I can't blame you. I'd be mad at you too if you didn't tell me we knew each other. I was going to, but the doctor said it'd be better if I didn't say anything," says Jacob.

"It would have been nice to know though. What's today's date?" I ask suddenly. This seemed to throw Jacob off for a second.

"November 17," says Jacob a little confused.

"Happy birthday," I say. (I know that probably isn't it, but I know it's probably between September and January) Jacob beams.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure you'd remembered that yet," says Jacob.

"Well you're my best friend right? I should be able to handle that much," I say.

"I've missed you Bells," says Jacob.

"Two years with no memory of anything is pretty tough," I say. Jacob nods in agreement as Alice skips over and sits on my lap.

"Bella guess what!" says Alice excitedly.

"What?" I ask.

"We get to go see a play this weekend!" crows Alice.

"How do you know?" I ask. Alice grins but doesn't say anything. I sigh heavily just as Edward walks over with Rosalie behind him.

"Alice, time for your physical," says Edward. Alice groans and follows Rosalie away.

"Physical?" I ask.

"You'll be getting one soon. Carlisle likes to make sure his patients are healthy physically while he works on you mentally," says Edward.

"Who's paying for this?" I ask.

"Child services," says Edward.

"And when I'm no longer a child?" I ask.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," says Edward.

"Bella, you're sixteen, surely you'll be okay by then," says Jacob.

"He's right you know? Carlisle says you're making great progress. All you needed was the caring environment of the sanitarium," says Edward. Just then Carlisle walks over with a man at his side.

"Bella, this is Jordan Messinger. He's starting tomorrow as a nurse," says Carlisle.

"Hello Jordan," I say with a smile.

"Hello Bella," says Jordan.

"Bella is one of my best patients," says Carlisle.

"What's she in for?" asks Jordan.

"I hear voices…in my head…and there are…faces," I whisper.

"Schizophrenia?" asks Jordan.

"We're not quit sure yet," says Carlisle leading him away.

"Voices?" asks Jacob. I had forgotten that Jacob wasn't aware of what was wrong with me.

"Yes. Two men. Aro and Caius," I say.

"Those are weird names," says Jacob.

"I didn't exactly get to name them I didn't ask for this," I snap.

"I'm sorry. So is that it?" asks Jacob.

"Depression, night terrors-"

"Night terrors? You? You used to love twilight and night time. You always felt safe knowing your parents were asleep and you had made it through another day," says Jacob.

"Why would I feel that way?" I ask.

"Charlie and Renee fought a lot. Sometimes it got violent and you'd get pulled into it somehow. That's how we became best friends. You started hanging out in La Push," says Jacob.

"I don't remember that yet," I say.

"We need Bella to remember things on her own, Jacob. Carlisle doesn't want her finding out about her past from other people," says Edward. Jacob sighs heavily and stands up.

"I told Billy I wouldn't be long. He'll be happy to know you're doing better. He's been worried," says Jacob. He begins to walk towards the exit and I began to feel guilty.

"Wait!" I say quickly. Jacob turns and looks at me. "I-I'd like to come see…B-Billy in La…Push, if that's okay?" Jacob's face lights up.

"Of course that's okay! You can come whenever you want!" says Jacob happily.

"I'll set something up with Carlisle," says Edward. Jacob grins before walking out of the rec room.

"I miss him already," I sigh. Edward chuckles and turns to look at me.

"He really likes you," says Edward.

"We're best friends, of course he likes me," I say. Edward shakes his head a little, but doesn't say anything. I was a little confused but decided not to press it. Then Rosalie walks over with a smile on her face.

"Your turn Bella," says Rosalie. I notice the bandage on the crook of Alice's arm. I gulp and hesitantly follow Rosalie back to her office. "Have a seat, Bella. Since this is your first official check-up I have to do all of the tests."

I sit down and watch as Rosalie gets things set up. Soon Rosalie pulls out a needle used for taking blood. My eyes widen and I gulp. "Is that…necessary?" I ask.

"Yes, I need to get a blood test for your file. You'll also be getting a number of other shots," says Rosalie.

"I really don't see how that's necessary. Couldn't you ask Forks' hospital? I was born there, I'm sure they have everything Carlisle could ever want to know about me," I whimper.

"Come on Bella. This doesn't have to be difficult," says Rosalie as she walks towards me. She grabs my wrist and I scream.

"NO!" I screech.

"Bella, stop struggling," says Rosalie.

"I don't want it!" I scream. Suddenly Edward runs in followed by the new nurse, Jordan, and Jasper.

"What's the problem?" demands Edward.

"She won't quit struggling," says Rosalie. It took all three of them to hold me down long enough for Rosalie to take the blood and I was still able to struggle a little. When the needle punctured my skin I screamed even louder than before.

"You must calm down Bella. It's just a poke," says Edward soothingly. I was crying as Rosalie worked over my arm.

"Okay, now I need to give you several vaccinations," says Rosalie.

"I don't need them," I insist.

"Carlisle wants you to have them," says Rosalie sternly.

"I'm perfectly healthy though. I've never had any problems that required an injection," I whimper. I feel the poke of the first injection and yell as my back arches off of the table.

"Love, everything is going to be okay," says Edward. Then I feel the second injection and scream. I was sure the other patients could hear me. In the back of my mind I wondered where Carlisle was. Hadn't he heard my screams? The third injection hurt the worst and I screamed and managed to free my arm from Jasper's grasp. He works quickly to grab it. Edward caresses my face.

"You know I don't like seeing you in pain like this. You just need to relax and allow Nurse Hale to do her job," murmurs Edward sweetly.

"Just a few more Bella," says Rosalie. Then I feel the forth injection. What were they trying to do to me?

_I think they're trying to overdose you,_ chuckles Aro.

"Leave me alone," I beg.

_This is the forth- _I feel the fifth needle. _Make that fifth shot you've been given. They must enjoy torturing you with one of your greatest fears,_ says Caius.

"_You're _torturing me!" I shout. Then I feel the sixth shot. I cry out and try to get free.

"You're all done now," says Rosalie. I'm let go and Edward helps me sit up.

"Can I go now?" I ask. Rosalie nods and I stand up and walk out. I could hear footsteps not far behind me as I walk towards my room. I go into my room and sit on the bed.

"Carlisle will be able to give you something next time. We weren't aware that you had a phobia of needles," says Edward.

"I don't like being poked and prodded like some animal in a laboratory," I say coldly. I could feel a sense of numbness coming over my body like a blanket or shield. This was how I had felt in that last place.

"I can't blame you, I wouldn't enjoy that either," says Edward. I look out the window at the waves.

"Can I open the window?" I ask. Edward walks over and pulls a set of keys out of his pocket.

"Carlisle keeps the windows locked, but if a patient asks to have their window open we can unlock them. We want our patients comfortable," explains Edward as he unlocks the window and opens it. The ocean breeze sweeps throughout the room filling it with the smells of the salt water. I take a deep breath.

"I've missed the ocean," I say. Edward smiles and sits next to me on the bed. He coaxes my face towards his and kisses me sweetly. I kiss him back and allow the kiss to deepen. Kissing Edward was one of the best experiences of my life. Edward breaks the kiss and begins to kiss my jaw and throat. "Edward," I sigh.

"Bella," breathes Edward against my throat sending shivers up my spine. My heart begins to thump erratically in my chest and I moan a breathy moan. Edward claims my lips again and the door opens.

End Chapter

**A/N: First, I just have to say this…WOW. Insanity is probably my best story as of right now. I also appreciate all the yeses on my poll. I've honestly been considering writing an actual story, I just wasn't sure if I should, but I think I will. It'll be a few years though. I still have to graduate high school and go to college and whatnot. But three years in college and then I can move on to bigger and better things, hopefully a book becomes one of those things! So is anyone afraid of needles? I know I am. I can't even watch stuff about them on TV. My mom is always asking me why I don't have my ears pierced and I always have to tell her there's a needle involved. The same with tattoos and stuff. Like I had to get blood work done once and I went in all by myself and came out ready to cry and shaking. I was terrified! Seventh grade shots aren't cool either. The lady told me to count to ten so I shouted ten a bunch of times hoping-unsuccessfully I might add-to speed up the process. I think the kindergarteners there were braver than me. =[ LOL anyway, thought I'd tell a story I guess. Sayonara! =]**


	8. Patient

**Patient**

"What's going on here?" demands Carlisle. Edward immediately pulls away from me and I blush.

"Good afternoon, father," says Edward.

"You know the rules, Edward. Patient-doctor relationships are strictly prohibited," says Carlisle sternly. I look down and away from Carlisle. Edward gently takes my hand in his.

"I can't help my feelings for Bella," says Edward.

"You know the rules, Edward," says Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. This is all my fault," I whisper. I could hear Caius and Aro laughing at me. "I just…wanted to feel…normal again."

"Did you tell her to say that?" asks Carlisle.

"Of course not! I love Bella," says Edward defensively.

"Come to my office, Edward," says Carlisle before walking out. Edward coaxes my face up and brushes his lips against mine.

"I'll be back, Love," says Edward before walking out.

_Carlisle isn't very happy is he?_ Asks Aro appearing in the chair at my desk. Caius appears behind Aro with a wicked grin on his face.

_He'll probably give you more injections just for kissing Edward,_ says Caius cheerfully.

_It'd be what you deserved after everything you've done. You haven't exactly been a good girl,_ says Aro. I cover my ears hoping to drown them out.

_Aww…I think she's a bit scared,_ says Caius. Aro laughs and suddenly he was in my face. I scream and try to push him away, but it just wasn't going to work. I could feel my hands making contact with him, but he wouldn't budge. He felt cold.

Aro chuckles and grabs my wrist. I scream as Aro pulls me closer to him, his face mere inches from my own.

_You haven't seen fear yet,_ growls Aro before letting me go. I whimper as Caius walks over to me with a grin on his face.

_I promise this'll hurt,_ says Caius with an evil grin. He had his hands behind his back and when he reveals them he was holding a scalpel. I instinctively hold my arms out in front of my face and cry out in pain as he slashes my arms multiple times. Suddenly the door opens and Caius disappears.

"Bella!" shouts Edward, concern in his voice. I was crying as blood ran from the cuts on my arms. Edward grabs my wrists and looks at me. "What have you done?" he demands.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" I cry.

"The who was it?" asks Edward.

"Caius," I choke out between sobs. Edward picks up a bloody scalpel.

"Caius isn't real Bella. Where'd you get the scalpel?" asks Edward.

"I didn't," I whimper. Edward glares at me.

"No one else was here, Bella. Caius isn't real; he's just a figment of your imagination. Now come with me," says Edward angrily. He pulls me to my feet and leads me to Rosalie's office. I didn't fight him as he pulls me into the room I had left not even an hour ago. Rosalie stands up immediately and walks over to us.

"What happened?" demands Rosalie.

"Bella cut herself using one of the scalpels from in here," says Edward handing Rosalie the bloody scalpel. Rosalie sets it aside and washes her hands before putting on gloves.

"I'll take care of Bella. Go tell Dr. Cullen what happened," says Rosalie. Edward walks out without looking at me and I knew I was in trouble. "Take off your shirt." I do as she says and wait while Rosalie looks over my body making sure I had only cut my arms. She gives me a clean shirt and gets to work cleaning my wounds. While she's working Carlisle walks in with his serious "Doctor face".

"Edward says you cut yourself and blamed Caius," says Carlisle.

"That's because Caius did it," I say calmly.

"Caius isn't real," says Carlisle. I sigh heavily.

"Then do you mind telling me how I cut myself without realizing it? I swear to you that Caius did it," I say.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you Bella," says Carlisle.

"Then where did the scalpel come from? I didn't take it when I was in here. I never even saw a scalpel," I say. Carlisle looks at my arms.

"Perhaps you don't remember taking it," says Carlisle.

"I remember everything that happened in this room. I was given a series of shots and had blood taken. I'm not likely to forget something like that," I say.

"Except that you have amnesia and are prone to memory loss," says Carlisle.

"My amnesia is going away," I say. Carlisle takes a deep breath and sighs heavily.

"Are you depressed? Have you had suicidal thoughts?" asks Carlisle.

"Yes and no," I say. He knew I had depression, but I hadn't been having suicidal thoughts.

"Are Caius and Aro showing up more or less often?" asks Carlisle.

"I'd say more. Especially since I remember what happened to me," I say.

"I heard you threw quite the fit when Rosalie tried to take blood," says Carlisle.

"Needles are a phobia of mine," I say with a shrug.

"Just needles or sharp objects in general?" asks Carlisle.

"Well I don't exactly feel comfortable with a scalpel near me," I say.

"I don't understand how you can say that Caius-who is a figment of your imagination-sliced your arms up the way he did with a scalpel that is clearly real. And you believe that he did it! That's the strange part," says Carlisle.

"I can't exactly lie if you haven't noticed by now," I say.

"I'm done Carlisle. She'll be fine as long as she takes some antibiotics," says Rosalie.

"Thank you, Nurse Hale," says Carlisle. He looks pointedly at me and turns to walk out. I take the hint and follow him out of the hospital room to a section of the clinic I had never seen before. The walls were made of Plexiglas and were sectioned off into rooms with three solid walls with no windows. There were patients in some of the rooms watching as we walked by. "This is the full observation unit. You will be watched twenty-four/seven until I feel that you are ready to go back to your room and old schedule. You'll be here most of the day and when you are let out you will be carefully observed."

He walks over to an empty room at the end of the hallway and opens the door. I sit down on the bed as the door shuts. I could hear Carlisle's footsteps retreating down the hallway and I felt more alone than ever. Caius and Aro were laughing maniacally in the back of my mind. I lie down on my side and curl into a small ball as the numbness consumes me.

***

EPOV

"Carlisle it's been a week," I say sternly.

"I'm aware of that Edward," says Carlisle calmly. Bella had gone into one of her catatonic states and wasn't coming out of it. She wasn't in a coma, but she just sat in her room all day long and didn't do anything. She didn't speak, she didn't eat, didn't drink-Carlisle had to hook her up to an IV that gave her all of the nutrients she needed. Even then she didn't respond. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless as I stood on the other side of the wall and watched as Bella lay curled into a ball on her bed.

"We need to do _something_; we can't just leave her like this," I say.

"What do you suggest Edward?" asks Carlisle. I don't respond and Carlisle seemed to know I didn't have an answer.

"Doesn't her medical file say anything?" I ask.

"Just that she's done this before," says Carlisle.

"Of course," I mumble. Carlisle sighs heavily and opens the door before walking into the room. I follow him over to Bella's bed where Carlisle checks Bella's heart rate and breathing.

"She's healthy other than being catatonic," says Carlisle.

"Bella? Love? Please answer me," I whisper caressing her cheek. Nothing.

"She just needs time, Edward," says Carlisle.

"She's going to get sick or something. I can tell she's lost some weight," I say.

"She's going to be okay," promises Carlisle. I look down at Bella who was asleep at this time.

"She's been through so much in her sixteen years," I whisper.

"Yes. Her mind just needs time to sort through it all," says Carlisle. I nod and caress Bella's cheek again. I catch a loose strand of hair and brush it behind her ear.

"Maybe if we take her out of this room and put her back where she was," I suggest.

"No. She has to stay here until she snap out of this trance of hers and shows signs that she can handle being alone again," says Carlisle.

"I don't think Bella has the capability to hurt herself. She's not fond of pain and she isn't the type to kill herself," I say.

"The how do you explain the cuts on her arms?" asks Carlisle.

"She probably honestly believes that Caius did it. She could never admit to herself that she did it so she blames Caius. Her mind even conjures up the hallucination that Caius did it," I say. Carlisle seemed to be considering this as Bella lets loose a blood curdling scream.

End Chapter

**A/N: First I have to say that I am the biggest idiot in the entire world. I posted the wrong chapter! I was supposed to post the chapter Physicality, but I posted Patient instead and patient wasn't even done yet! I feel so stupid, it's not even cool. So forgive me, I had a blond moment. And I am a blond for real and I'm the only one allowed to say I had a blond moment. Yeah, Jacob's stupid little blond jokes in Breaking Dawn? Yeah Ha Ha…NOT FUNNY!!! =[ *cough* Jerk*cough, cough* excuse me. Anyway, I saw the Twilight movie and I loved it! The only bad thing was I couldn't fully concentrate because I had to pee but didn't want to miss a single minute of it, so I held it…for TWO HOURS! There were lots of funny parts and a few surprises. It was also a little out of order, but that's okay. I liked it anyway. So, ignore my moment of pure stupidity and review! Sayonara!**


	9. Waking Up

**Waking up**

Everything was black around me, but there was a light, but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't reach it. I could hear two voices laughing at me as I ran towards it. I couldn't give up; if I did I would surely die. Eventually I seemed to be getting closer to the light. That or the light was growing, I wasn't sure. I continue to run anyway, but I was getting tired. My body was going numb and I was slowing down. I was almost there now, but I stumbled over my own two numb feet. The light disappears and I scream.

Then I heard the voice of an angel. _"Bella! Bella wake up!"_ it begs. But I wasn't asleep was I? Was this all a dream? The blackness begins to brighten and I find myself in my room with Edward's bright green eyes looking at me.

"Bella?" he asks. I groan and close my eyes again. I could hear him chuckle. "Come on Love. Don't you think a week is a long enough nap?" asks Edward. I open my eyes again and Edward was still watching me. He caresses my cheek and kisses my lips softly. "Welcome back."

"I'm sorry," I whisper roughly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Love," says Edward. I sit up and find that Carlisle had been watching our little exchange. I blush deep scarlet and Edward laughs.

"You gave us quite a scare, Bella," says Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I whisper.

"Do you mind explaining why you did that?" asks Edward.

"If I knew I would tell you. I think I was just stressed out. I had already been going numb-emotionally-after I was given the shots during the physical. Then Carlisle had caught us and then I cut myself and all the stress was just too much for me for one day," I say.

"Do you feel any better?" asks Carlisle.

"No. I had a nightmare the whole time I was asleep, but it felt so real as well as familiar," I say.

"Familiar how?" asks Carlisle.

"I used to have the same dream in the last place I was in. I was in a black…nothingness and there was a light and I'd run towards it thinking that if I reached it…everything would be okay, but if I didn't…I'd die," I whisper.

"Did you reach it?" asks Carlisle.

"I fell and it disappeared," I whisper.

"And yet here you are," says Carlisle.

"I don't think I was ready to reach the light yet," I whisper.

"Why do you say that?" asks Carlisle.

"Because I am still here. I'm unstable and that means that I still have a way to go before I can be normal again…I might never reach the light…at least…not until I die whether it be of old age or illness. All I know is, my death will not be caused by me committing suicide. I'm not that type of person," I say. Carlisle sighs heavily.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella to lunch? I'm sure she's starving," says Carlisle.

"What about her IV?" asks Edward.

"Of course, let's take it out first. Hold very still Bella," says Carlisle. Edward pulls me towards him and holds my head against his chest so I couldn't watch as Carlisle pulled the IV out of my hand. Soon Edward lets go of me and helps me to my feet before leading me out of the room and to the cafeteria. Alice was in line getting her tray when she notices us and runs over.

"Bella you're back! I've missed you!" says Alice excitedly. She hugs me tightly. After getting a tray we all sit down at a table and begin eating.

"So where have you been?" asks Alice.

"She's been under observation for cutting herself," says Edward.

"Bella! You can't cut yourself!" chastises Alice.

"I know," I whisper.

"Esme's coming today!" says Alice excitedly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Thanksgiving," says Alice as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's Thanksgiving?" I ask. Alice giggles and nods her head. Just then Emmett walks in with a grin on his face.

"Here he is mom," says Emmett happily. We all look up as Esme and Emmett approach the table.

"Good afternoon, Dear. Hello Bella, Alice," says Esme kindly.

"Hello Esme. Alice was just telling us about your arrival," says Edward.

"Alice always seems to know when I plan on coming," says Esme fondly.

"It's a gift," says Alice wistfully. I giggle and Edward chuckles, as does Emmett and Esme.

"And quite the gift it is. How are you Bella? Carlisle told me you've been transferred to observation for your little mishap with a scalpel and how you'd gone catatonic. Are you feeling well now?" asks Esme. I could tell she was honestly concerned and it made me miss my mother.

"I'll be fine. It's happened before," I say, looking down at my tray and blushing. "The catatonic thing I mean," I add quickly.

"Well, let's hope the scalpel incident doesn't happen again," says Esme. She had said it in a very nonchalant voice, and yet I still felt as though I was in deep trouble with my own mother.

"I apologize, Esme. It won't happen again," I whisper, blushing slightly.

"I have to go talk to Carlisle," says Esme.

"I'll help you find him," says Emmett.

"Edward, will you come as well?" asks Esme.

"Of course," says Edward as he stands up to leave. They all walk out and soon Jasper walks in and sits across from me.

"I was told to watch you, Bella," says Jasper with a grin.

"Hi Jazz," says Alice cheerfully.

"Hey Alice. How's your lunch taste?" asks Jasper.

"Why, did you do something to it?" asks Alice as she narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. Jasper laughs.

"Of course not. I would never do something to your food," says Jasper. Soon I was done eating so I throw my tray away. Jasper follows me and waits at the end of the trash line. When I reach the end of the line Jasper grabs my wrist. My first reaction is to pull away, but I don't.

"What are you doing?" I ask. I was a little frightened.

"I'm supposed to take you to your room," says Jasper. I nod and follow him to my old room.

"What about the observation room?" I ask.

"Dr. Cullen said to bring you here," says Jasper. I nod and go into the room where I sit down on the bed and look out the window. I missed the ocean. Just as I was relaxing my door opens and Edward walks in.

"Here you are. Did you enjoy lunch? Was Jasper nice to you?" asks Edward.

"Yes to both," I say as Edward walks over to me and sits down. He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"You never got to hear what Carlisle said about us," says Edward.

"What did he say?" I ask breathlessly as Edward moves his lips up and down my jaw line.

"While he strongly disapproves he thinks it will do you some good. You seem happier around me-"

"That's because I am," I interrupt.

"And I told him that I was in love with you and if I had to I would quit so I could be with you. Carlisle doesn't want to lose his best employee so he's going to allow our relationship, but he warned me about becoming too…physical," says Edward. I blush at the word physical.

"I'm glad that we can be together, but I don't want you to lose your job over me," I whisper. Edward chuckles and coaxes my face up so he can claim my lips with his. I immediately kiss him back and moan quietly as his tongue touches my lips. My lips part and his tongue slips into my mouth and I could taste him. I moan again at the taste and feel of his tongue moving against mine.

Edward breaks the kiss and begins to kiss my throat. My hands wrap themselves in his hair and pull his face closer to my throat. Edward groans and nips my neck causing me to moan again. I feel his hands go down to my waist and slip under the hem of my shirt pushing it up slightly.

"Edward," I sigh. I reach down and grab his wrist and guide his hand to my breast and leave it there. Edward hesitates for a second before gently squeezing me. I arch into his touch and groan quietly. Edward seemed to take this as encouragement as he kisses my lips again and gives my breast another squeeze.

"I love you, Bella," murmurs Edward, his lips barely touching mine.

"I love you too," I whisper. Edward removes his hands from my shirt and sits up before kissing me softly on the lips once, twice, three times and then he breaks away with a smile.

"I want you to come to my house this weekend. Carlisle and Esme don't mind," says Edward.

"Okay," I whisper. Edward grins and kisses me again before standing up.

"I have to get back to work," says Edward before walking out leaving me flushed and breathless. My heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was in knots and yet, I hoped this feeling would never end. I was in love with Edward and there was no denying it any longer.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter nine of my story. I'm glad to be back on the right track and I hope everyone caught on that everything was in the right order now. If you didn't I suggest you go back to chapter 7 and start over from there. It's only three chapters-Thank GOD-so it shouldn't take more than like fifteen minutes or so. Maybe longer. It would take me fifteen minutes or so. I'm a pretty decent reader. I read **_**Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse **_** in six days if that tells you anything. If I don't stop reading I can read a 350 page book in one day. It took me two days to read **_**The Host**_** (maybe two and a half I had a hard time getting into it at first) and **_**Breaking Dawn **_**didn't take me long either. I'm getting off topic-again…sorry. I think I have ADD sometimes. I don't though…oh look a kitty…LOL J/K. Anyway, thanks and read and review! Sayonara!**


	10. Cullens

**Cullens**

Saturday morning I was a nervous wreck as I ate breakfast with Alice. Edward had told me he was taking me to his house after breakfast and then left my room and I hadn't seen him since. Since I was nervous I couldn't eat so instead I was pushing my cereal around my bowl while Alice chattered away about something.

"Bella!" shouts Alice angrily causing me to jump. I look up at Alice slightly startled.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" demands Alice. I sigh heavily and push my bowl away.

"I can't remember my early childhood yet Alice, but I'm sure she did," I say.

"What's wrong?" asks Alice.

"I get to go to Edward's house today," I whisper.

"Why?" asks Alice.

"Because Edward wants me to see it I guess. Today's Saturday so the usual staff isn't working which means Edward's family will be there too," I say.

"They see you every day anyway, so I don't see what the big deal is," says Alice.

"But this is the first time seeing them outside of this place. This won't be on a Patient to doctor basis," I say.

"Well the Cullens are really nice so I don't see what the big deal is. Have fun though," says Alice. Suddenly Edward walks in carrying a sweater.

"Ready to go?" asks Edward.

"Yeah," I mumble. Edward picks up my bowl.

"You hardly ate," says Edward.

"I don't have much of an appetite," I admit.

"Well here's your sweater, I'll throw this away for you," says Edward. He walks away while I put my sweater on. Edward comes back a moment later with a granola bar in his hand.

"Will you at least eat this?" asks Edward. I take it and follow him to the front entrance. While he's signing me out I nibble on the granola bar. Then Edward leads me out to his Volvo.

"Esme is going to make soup and sandwiches for lunch, does that sound good?" asks Edward. I nod and Edward smiles.

"I hope you like cheddar broccoli soup," says Edward.

"I'm sure it'll be great," I whisper. He opens the passenger's side door and I get in. He shuts the door behind me and gets in on the other side

"I haven't heard you talking to Aro and Caius this week…haven't they been bothering you?" asks Edward.

Of course! I wanted to scream. "I've been ignoring them and hoping the would go away."

"Is it working?" asks Edward.

"They're getting frustrated," I say.

"Maybe it'll get worse before it gets better. That's usually how it goes," says Edward. I internally groan. Aro and Caius were bad enough right now. I wasn't sure I could take much more.

Soon we turn onto a stone drive way. At least I thought it was a drive way. Just as I was beginning to wonder when it would end I see a huge white mansion. It was a beautiful place, but to call it a house would be an understatement.

"It's huge!" I say in surprise. Edward chuckles as he parks in front of the steps.

"It's also home. Do you like it?" asks Edward.

"It's beautiful…I'm just not sure what to think," I say. Edward laughs in earnest now as he gets out and walks over to my side of the car. After opening the door and helping me out we go up the steps to the front door.

"Ready?" asks Edward. I gulp and nod before Edward opens the door and leads me inside. There would be no going back now. The inside of the house was even more surprising. It was extremely bright and open with large windows and a white color scheme. It was almost like the sanitarium all over again. Esme and Carlisle were standing next to a beautiful black grand piano. I could hear Emmett cheering along with Jasper in a different room as the sounds of football filled the air.

"Welcome to our home, Bella," says Carlisle happily.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home," I whisper.

"Thank you, Dear," says Esme.

"I'll give you a tour and then we can join Emmett and Jasper in the living room," says Edward. He leads me to the stairs and I follow him. We come to a door and Edward stops. "This is Carlisle's office." Then he leads me further down the hall pointing out rooms on the way. Soon we were on the third floor. Edward goes to the last door and stops. "This is my bedroom." He opens the door and I go in.

The room was very nice with a beautiful view of the surrounding forest. He had a stereo system and an endless collection of CDs. There was also a couch and a king sized bed. His walls were white and the carpet was a golden color. It fit his personality well.

"I like it, but that seems like an awfully bi bed for one person." Then I blush when I realize what I had just said. Edward chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist from behind before kissing my neck up to my ear where he nips my ear gently.

"Perhaps I'm hoping to share it with you one day," murmurs Edward. I blush even more and Edward chuckles again. I had to lick my lips before I could respond.

"As tempting as that sounds you forget that I'm a patient in a psych ward. I won't be leaving that place anytime soon," I say.

"Carlisle thinks you're showing significant improvement. You might get to leave sooner than you think," says Edward.

"I'm not eighteen yet. I can't exactly live on my own," I say.

"Who said anything about living alone? You'd be staying with me," says Edward as though that was the most obvious thing in the whole world. We go back down to the living room where everyone was sitting. Emmett and Jasper were still watching the TV and Esme was reading a book. Carlisle was somewhat paying attention to the game, but he wasn't as into it as Emmett or Jasper.

"What did you think of the tour?" asks Carlisle.

"The house is beautiful," I say as I sit down on the loveseat. Edward sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

"I'm glad you liked it," says Carlisle.

"I'm going to start lunch," says Esme before standing up. Then she turns and looks at me. "Did Edward tell you what we were having?"

"Yes. I told him it sounded good," I say.

"Wonderful. Would you like to help me?" asks Esme. I nod and stand up. Edward comes with me as I follow Esme to the kitchen. When I get in there Esme was at the fridge pulling out a head of broccoli as well as some cheese, butter, and cream. Then she goes over to the cupboards and pulls out some spices and puts them all on the counter before getting out a pot and knives as well as a wooden spoon.

"Bella, you can cut up the broccoli, Edward please shred the cheese," says Esme handing Edward a grater.

"Okay," says Edward. I wash my hands and get to work cutting the broccoli.

"I thought I'd make turkey on wheat bread," says Esme.

"That sounds good. I think I used to like turkey before," I say.

"So you still don't have all of your memory back?" asks Esme.

"I remember the important stuff. I'll be alright if I don't remember anything else," I say.

"How have you been feeling this week?" asks Esme.

"Cooped up for the most part. Coming here has been a nice change from the sanitarium," I say.

"I'm sure it has. Maybe you'll get to come here more often," says Esme.

"That'd be nice," I say. I look over at Edward who was watching me instead of shredding the cheese Esme had given him.

"Edward, that cheese won't shred itself," chastises Esme, but I could tell she wasn't really upset about it.

"Sorry Esme," says Edward as he gets back to work. Soon lunch was done and everyone was sitting at the dining room table. Now that I was no longer nervous I was starving and the soup was delicious as I quickly ate it. Edward chuckles next to me and I blush.

"While I have you all here I'd like to discuss something," says Carlisle. There went my appetite. "As you all know, Bella and Edward are very much in love." Edward takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"It's true," says Edward.

"Bella has also been making excellent progress at the clinic and I think that with the proper care and guidance she could leave the clinic as long as her home and family were kind and compassionate and knew how to care for her. So I spoke to child services and they agreed to allow Bella to leave the sanitarium and move in with us until she's eighteen. Of course, she could stay much longer than that if she wanted," says Carlisle.

"Of course, Bella, you have a say in this as well. You don't have to live with us if you don't want to," says Esme.

"I'll stay, but I don't want to be a burden," I whisper.

"It's settled then," says Carlisle triumphantly.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading. So, Bella gets to leave the sanitarium. She probably doesn't seem ready, but she'll be living with Carlisle and his family so I think it should work out okay. The story isn't over yet. Now it'll be about Bella's life outside of the sanitarium. More problems await! I promise it won't get boring. Sayonara.**


	11. new beginning

**New Beginning**

The day after I had gotten back from Edward's house I was getting ready to leave. Alice couldn't help but notice my obvious happiness and she seemed happy about something as well. Edward's shift ended at 6:00 today so he would be able to take me to his house where I would be living with him. I was extremely excited. I was also nervous though. Was I ready to leave this place? The cuts on my wrists were still healing. I was sitting on my bed looking out the window when I hear my door open.

"Almost ready, Love?" asks Edward. I nod and stand up. Edward offers me his hand and I take it allowing him to pull me out of the room and to the entrance. Alice was standing there next to Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella, we get to be sisters!" shouts Alice excitedly before running over to me and hugging me tightly. I hug her back and realize I was happy that she was going to live with me. She was my best friend and I would have missed her. She seemed to bring light to this otherwise dark place.

"Carlisle didn't see much wrong with Alice and decided you two needed each other," explains Edward. Soon we were all in Edward's Volvo and he was driving towards his house.

"This is going to be so much fun!" crows Alice. Edward chuckles as he drives towards his house.

"Alice, you have a choice of staying in your own room or sharing with Jasper," says Edward.

"Why does Jasper live with you?" asks Alice.

"He's a friend of the family and he needed a place to stay. Esme insisted he stay with us," says Edward.

"Esme's so nice," says Alice.

"Yes, she's very kind," says Edward fondly. I smile as we pull into his long drive way. When we reach the house Alice immediately gets out of the car and looks at the mansion. Even after a week I have found that my memory hadn't done the house justice. This realization made me somewhat sad.

"It's beautiful!" says Alice happily.

"I'm glad you like it," says Esme from the front porch causing me to jump. I hadn't heard the front door open. Suddenly Alice was next to Alice and Edward was standing next to me chuckling.

"Ready to go into your new home?" asks Edward. I nod and take his hand before following him up the porch into the house. I could hear Esme showing Alice around the house.

"Why don't we go up to my room and get you into something more comfortable?" suggests Edward.

"Like what?" I ask as I follow him up the stairs to the third floor where Edward's room was. We go inside and over to a dresser that wasn't there before. Edward opens the top drawer and pulls out something white and tosses it to me.

"Esme guessed your sizes," says Edward. I blush when I realize it was a bra and underwear. Then Edward opens the second drawer and pulls out something dark blue. "Is blue okay?" asks Edward.

"Yes," I mumble still blushing. Edward tosses me the clothing. It was a ¾ sleeved shirt with a V-neck. Then he goes to the third drawer and pulls out what looked to be a pair of dark blue jeans.

"If anything is too big let me know," says Edward handing me the pants.

"May I have some privacy?" I murmur.

"Of course," says Edward walking out. I quickly change and note that the clothes had fit me perfectly. There's a light knock on the door before it opens and Edward pokes his head in.

"I'm dressed," I say. Edward walks in and looks me up and down.

"That shade of blue suits you," says Edward causing me to blush.

"Esme's good at guessing," I say just as Alice runs in. It appeared that Esme had been able to guess her sizes as well.

"Bella, look what Esme got me!" crows Alice excitedly. I smile and watch as Alice spins around letting me see her outfit.

"That's great Alice," I say. Then Esme walks in and smiles.

"You both look lovely. I'm glad your clothes fit you," says Esme.

"They're great!" says Alice happily.

"Thank you, Esme," I say. Esme smiles fondly.

"You're welcome. Tomorrow I think I'll take you shopping. How does that sound?" asks Esme.

"I can't wait!" crows Alice before running out of the room. I giggle at Alice's obvious excitement. I had a feeling if anyone was going to have fun tomorrow it was going to be Alice. Edward was also laughing and Esme was smiling fondly.

"I'll leave you two alone," says Esme before walking out and closing the door behind her. Edward looks at me and smiles.

"It makes me happy to see you in something that isn't scrubs," says Edward.

"Yeah, it feels nice," I say. Edward walks over to me and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back and allow his searching tongue to enter my mouth. Edward picks me up without breaking the kiss and lays me down on his bed. I blush as he breaks the kiss and begins to kiss my jaw line and neck.

Soon Carlisle comes home and by that time Edward and I were watching a movie on the couch. Edward was sprawled out on the couch and I was in his lap with his arms around my waist.

"Jasper, you're home!" I hear Alice yell happily followed by her running down the stairs. Edward and I both laugh.

"How has your day been, Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"It's been good," I say. "Esme and Edward have been very kind to Alice and I."

"I'm glad to hear it," says Carlisle. Edward pulls me closer to him and kisses my temple.

***

A week passes and Alice and I were very happy. The shopping trip with Esme had gone well, but I think Alice had become addicted to it. She constantly wanted to go shopping again. I on the other hand was fine with the clothes and other things I had received and didn't feel the need to go shopping anytime soon.

It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting with Edward at his piano watching and listening to him play a beautiful song that he had said was Esme's favorite. Suddenly the doorbell rings and I get up to answer it since Edward and I were the only ones home. Esme had gone with Carlisle to a conference and would be back Monday and Alice and Jasper had gone out to lunch.

When I open the door a man was standing there. I would swear I had never seen him before, but he seemed so familiar somehow. Aro and Caius who had been uncharacteristically quiet in the last week were hissing in the back of my mind. I wince and try to ignore them.

"Good afternoon Isabella. You're looking well," says the man.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You don't remember? My name is Marcus, I was there two years ago when your parents were murdered." My eyes widen and I take a step back. "May I come in?"

"Edward?" I call nervously. Edward was immediately there. He looks at Marcus.

"Who are you?" asks Edward.

"He says he knows me. He says he was there when my parents were murdered," I whimper.

"I suggest you leave," says Edward. Marcus holds out a badge, he was FBI.

"I need to ask Bella a few questions," says Marcus.

"You'll have to wait for Carlisle to come home and say that that's okay," says Edward.

"Aren't you her doctor?" asks Marcus.

"Do I look old enough to be a doctor? I'm an apprentice as well as a nurse," says Edward. It was true. Edward was only 20. He was extremely smart so it hadn't taken him long to get his nurses license.

"Where is her doctor?" asks Marcus.

"He's away on business," says Edward. Marcus didn't seem very happy that he couldn't talk to me. I didn't care though, I didn't want to talk to him about my parents' murders.

"I'll just have to come back then," says Marcus before turning around and leaving.

"I don't remember him," I whisper.

"That's okay," says Edward holding me tighter to his side and kissing my temple.

"I still don't remember anytime in a hospital after the incident. I only remember waking up in that place one day and soon after that I was taken to Carlisle," I say.

"You'll get all of your memories back eventually. Dissociative Amnesia isn't permanent. I'll admit that yours lasting two years is uncommon, but it does happen and I'm sure you would have gotten better had you not been in that place with those lowlifes," says Edward.

"Remember that Mike guy that did that pumpkin with me at Halloween?" I ask. I was sort of trying to change the subject and this was the only thing I could think of.

"Yes," says Edward rolling his eyes. Edward had thought that Mike was a little too friendly towards me. I giggle at the memory.

"I went to school with him. He was one of my friends," I say.

"When did you remember that?" asks Edward. I shrug.

"I think I always sort of knew it, but I wasn't sure completely sure until now," I say. Edward chuckles and musses my hair just as my stomach growls so we go to the kitchen for lunch.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thank you for reading my chapter. I've got a ton of reviews and I read all of them, but I don't always respond to them all. I do respond to the questions unless it's anonymous and I can't. That's sort of annoying actually. Anonymous people have really good questions sometimes. Anyway, someone told me my story was unethical and I wanted to clear my name a little. Edward isn't a doctor there, he's a nurse as well as an apprentice. He's actually twenty which still makes him four years older than Bella, but they haven't had sex or anything and no one's pressing charges so I don't see what the big deal is. My parents are five years apart and my sister and her boyfriend are three years apart. She's 16 and he's 19 and she's going to have a baby in nine months. I'm not sure what the age of consent in Washington is I'll have to get back to you on that. It's somewhere around 16 and 18. I think it's 17. It's 16 where I live, I think. I honestly don't care because I'm 18 and it doesn't apply to me anymore. Besides that I'm single. That's all I got I guess. If anyone else thinks my story is unethical please let me know. I won't bite your head off I'll just try to make my story more…ethical I guess. Sayonara. =]**


	12. memory

**Memory**

Monday morning Carlisle was home from his conference. I was in the kitchen with Edward eating breakfast when Carlisle walks in and gets himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Carlisle," I say before taking a bite of my breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you this morning?" asks Carlisle.

"A little sleepy actually," I say.

"She hasn't been sleeping well. Not since Saturday," says Edward.

"What happened Saturday?" asks Carlisle.

"A man named Marcus from the FBI came and wanted to talk to Bella. She got a little nervous and I told him he'd have to come back and talk to you about it," explains Edward. Carlisle looks at me, he seemed a little concerned.

"What do you think, Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I whisper sadly. After breakfast we go upstairs to Edward's room. Edward insisted it was 'our' room, but I wasn't comfortable with that idea. Once there I go to the dresser and pull out an outfit for the day not really caring what it looked like as long as it matched. I figured jeans and a shirt was a pretty safe bet.

"You'll probably going to have to face Marcus eventually," says Edward.

"I don't even know what he could possibly want from me," I say.

"You know what your attackers look like. Chances are they haven't been caught yet," says Edward as he pulls a shirt out of his closet. "If the FBI is in on it then you aren't their only victim, but you might be the only one that's alive." If Edward was trying to make me feel better he was doing a sucky job at it. I hide my glare by pulling on my shirt. Edward and I were comfortable changing in front of each other to a degree. He wasn't about to see me completely naked and I wasn't about to see him completely naked.

"I'll talk to Carlisle," I mumble as I pull on my jeans. I notice Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye. "If you're gonna stare at me whenever I get dressed maybe I should change in the bathroom." Edward blushes and looks away.

"Sorry, Love. You're too tempting for your own good sometimes," chuckles Edward. After dressing I go to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was reading a book when I walk in.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I ask. Carlisle closes his book after marking his page and gives me a warm smile.

"Of course," says Carlisle motioning towards a chair in front of his desk.

"If I spoke to Marcus would you sit with me?" I ask.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," says Carlisle.

"What if Marcus says you can't?" I ask.

"As your doctor I know what is best for you. If I tell Marcus you have to have someone with you to talk to him then he'll have to choice but to agree or leave. Besides that you're a minor so you have to have an adult with you," says Carlisle.

"Okay," I whisper.

"How are things between you and Edward?" asks Carlisle.

"Everything's great. I miss him during the day while he's at work, but Esme usually keeps me busy so I don't have to think about it," I say.

"I've arranged for your things from your old home to be brought here," says Carlisle. That distracted me a little. I had forgotten the fact that I had stuff in my other house. "And Jacob mentioned coming over. He had something for you." What could Jacob have for me?

"Okay," I say looking out the large window at the woods. I sigh heavily and stand up.

"Is that all you needed to talk about?" asks Carlisle. I nod and walk out. Edward was standing in the hallway waiting for me when I came out. I blush and begin to walk towards the bedroom again.

"What did you have planned for today?" asks Edward.

"Nothing," I say.

"Are you still mad at me? I didn't mean to stare," says Edward quickly.

"I'm not mad, Edward. I'm just feeling a little depressed today," I say.

"Have you taken your medication?" asks Edward. I shake my head as I walk into the bedroom and sit down on the bed. "I'll go get it for you." He walks out leaving me alone.

_You know, I don't like Marcus,_ says Aro causing me to squeak in surprise. He hadn't spoken to me all week and I was just now realizing that I had gotten my hopes up that he was gone for good. Then Caius appears in front of me and I scream. I couldn't help it. Suddenly Edward comes running in and Caius disappears.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asks Edward. I was shaking uncontrollably and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"C-c-caius! And Aro," I whimper. Edward was immediately at my side with his arm around me.

"I'm here now, Bella. I won't let them hurt you," says Edward. I cry into his chest as he rubs soothing circles into my back. He kisses the top of my head and holds me. "I didn't get a chance to get you your pills." He sounded apologetic.

"I don't want them right now," I whisper. Edward's grip tightens and he kisses my head again.

"Okay," says Edward quietly. Soon I was calm again.

"I'm going to talk to Marcus," I say.

"Are you sure?" asks Edward.

"As long as I don't have to do it alone I should be okay," I say.

"You would never have to do _anything_ alone," says Edward. For some reason Edward's comment made me blush.

"Jacob's coming over tomorrow," I say.

"I heard. I don't have to work this week so I'll be here with you," says Edward.

"I haven't had a real conversation with Jake since the day my parents died," I say.

"What did you talk about?" asks Edward.

**"So…any plans for your birthday?" asks Jacob. We were walking back to his house from the beach. Jacob was going to work the motorcycles I had found on the way to his house and we had picked up. Charlie always dropped me off at Jacob's when I asked, it gave him an opportunity to see Billy at least for a little while. Renee didn't care either way, but she'd made it clear that she didn't like me going to La Push all the time. **

**"No. Renee will probably get me a gift or something," I say.**

**"You should come hang out with me. We'll do whatever you want," says Jacob as we reach his house. Suddenly the clouds let loose and rain begins to pour soaking us instantly. We both begin to laugh as we run towards the shed. Once there I wring out my hair and look around the small space. Jacob had done a good job taking apart the two bikes. I sit down against the wall and watch as Jacob walks over and sits next to me handing me a warm soda.**

**"Thanks. I'll think about it. It's on a Saturday so Charlie will be coming over to fish," I say opening my soda and taking a drink. Jacob chuckles and takes a drink of his.**

**"Of course he will. Charlie and Billy always fish. You'd think it'd et old," says Jacob.**

**"They're dads. It's what dad's do. I think it's in their DNA," I say causing Jacob to laugh.**

**"I'm a guy and I don't do that," says Jacob.**

**"No, you work on anything with a motor," I say looking pointedly at the motorcycles. Jacob laughs again.**

**"Well when I become a dad I won't sit in front of a TV all day watching sports and I won't spend my weekends fishing," chortles Jacob.**

**"You're not a dad yet. Things change," I say. **

**"Yeah I guess…So are you gonna be one of those moms that's always in the kitchen?" asks Jacob.**

**"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I demand. Jacob was always thinking with his stomach. **

**"Of course I would," says Jacob. I nudge him in the side which only results in him laughing even harder. I roll my eyes as Jacob calms back down and takes a drink of his soda. "So, do you want to go see a movie or something for your birthday?"**

**"Like a date?" I ask. Jacob blushes and looks away.**

**"It doesn't have to be," says Jacob. I was hesitant to answer. I loved Jacob to death, but he was like a brother to me.**

**"Sure…" I say hesitantly. "I'd love to go see a movie with you. We can go to McDonalds afterwards or something." I grin as Jacob blushes even harder and a small smile lights up his face. **

"The last thing we talked about was my birthday. We were going to go see a movie," I say.

"But you never got the chance," says Edward.

"No. I owe Jacob a date," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Man I like got a perfect 1500 words before I typed in End chapter and made it 1502. I always aim for 1500 words per chapter which is roughly 5-6 pages. Sometimes that's really hard so my chapters end up short and then I throw in a long A/N and it usually goes over 1500 words. If I tried I could probably make a 1500 word A/N, but that would suck to read so I'm not going to attempt it. LOL. =] Sayonara. **


	13. FBI

**FBI**

Carlisle had called Marcus after I had said I would talk to him and it didn't take him long to come over. He must have been desperate to talk to me about my parents. I had been sitting on the couch with Edward watching a movie and completely content when the doorbell had rung. Neither of us made any moves to answer the door. Then I hear several sets of footsteps walk into the living room.

"Bella, Edward, Marcus is here," says Carlisle.

"When I said I would talk to him I didn't mean today," I grumble as I sit up causing Edward to chuckle. He turns off the TV and sits up as Marcus comes in a takes a seat on the love seat. There was a woman with him this time and I had to wonder if they were going to attempt to play 'good cop, bad cop' with me.

"This is Agent Jane," says Marcus motioning towards the girl. Then a man walks in and sits down as well.

"Hi, my name is Agent Felix," he says. Something about him reminded me of Emmett. Maybe it was his size.

"Took you long enough to get in here," sneers Jane. I immediately didn't like her.

"I got distracted," says Felix defensively.

"Enough you two," demands Marcus.

"Edward and I will be present for the entire conversation," says Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I record this conversation?" asks Marcus looking directly at me. I shake my head and Marcus pulls a recorder out of his pocket and places it on the coffee table.

"December 13, 1996, 12:27 PM. Agents Marcus, Felix and Jane speaking with Isabella Swan, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and Edward Cullen," says Marcus.

"On the night of the murder do you remember everything that happened?" asks Marcus.

"Yes," I say.

"How many people were there?" asks Marcus.

"Two men," I say.

"You're sure they were men?" asks Jane causing me to glare at her.

"A woman couldn't rape my mother and me," I say angrily.

"What exactly did they do?" asks Marcus.

"I'm not sure how they got in all I remember is hearing the first gun shot and I ran out to the living room. Charlie was dead and they were ganging up on my mom so I yelled at them to leave her alone. Then they attacked me and went after her again. My leg was broken so I couldn't get up. Then they split up and one of them raped me and the other raped Renee," I say. I had to fight the tears that were welling up in my eyes threatening to over flow.

"Who is Renee and Charlie?" asks Jane.

"My parents," I say angrily. Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple.

"You're doing good," says Edward.

"Do you know their names?" asks Marcus.

"Not exactly," I whisper.

"What do you mean?' asks Marcus.

"Bella has hallucinations of the men that attacked her. They call themselves Aro and Caius," explains Carlisle.

"So we're trying to get information from a crazy person?" says Jane flatly.

"Do you see a sanitarium? She's not crazy," says Felix angrily.

"She's been released from the sanitarium," says Carlisle.

"Could you tell us what they look like?" asks Marcus.

"Caius had white hair and Aro had black. Aro seemed to be a bit more cheerful than Caius as well. Caius was cruel, but my hallucinations are the opposite. Aro is the cruel one," I say.

"I've heard those names before," says Felix. Marcus opens a folder and pulls out some pages.

"Are any of these people, them?" asks Marcus. I look through each picture.

"No," I whisper.

"Bella drew a picture of them for me once. I can go get them out of her file," says Carlisle.

"Please do," says Marcus. Carlisle leaves and I sigh heavily. Soon Carlisle comes back and hands Marcus two sheets of paper. Marcus studies them for a short time before looking at me. "Are you sure these are the men that attacked you?"

"I'll admit they aren't well drawn, but yes," I say. Marcus looks at the sheets again.

"Is there a problem?" asks Carlisle.

"No. If you don't mind I'd like to take these back with me and if you have anymore information feel free to contact me," says Marcus handing me a card.

"Shouldn't we ask her more questions?" asks Felix.

"I have enough information for now," says Marcus before standing up and picking up the recorder. He turns it off and walks over to me before shaking my hand. "Thank you for your time, Isabella." He then proceeds to shake Edward and Carlisle's hands and leaves followed by Felix and Jane. Something was wrong, but I wasn't about to dwell on it. I told Marcus what he wanted to know and left it in his hands.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" asks Edward. I nod and allow Edward to lead me up to his room. We sit down on the bed and I curl up in Edward's lap with my head in the crook of his neck.

"Am I a bad person for being raped?" I whisper. It had been bothering me ever since I had figured out what had happened to me. Caius had succeeded in taking my virginity, my innocence. It made me feel dirty and it would take an ocean of the purest water imaginable to clean the dirt away. I didn't have an ocean of pure water.

"Of course you're not a bad person. You did nothing wrong, Love. You should never think that about yourself," says Edward.

"I'm not a virgin anymore," I whimper.

"That's not your fault," says Edward.

"I should have fought harder," I insist.

"You was fourteen. You had a broken leg. There wasn't much you could do," says Edward. I sit up and turn so I'm facing Edward and kiss him gently. Edward had been taken by surprise so it had taken him a moment to respond, but then he was kissing me back. I allow the kiss to deepen when he tries. Edward's hands go to my waist and hold me as his tongue explores my mouth. Suddenly I was on my back and Edward was hovered over me with his hand on my chest squeezing gently. I moan as Edward's mouth moves to my throat.

"Edward," I gasp panting as he gently sucks on my pulse point.

"Bella," murmurs Edward. I try to push Edward onto his back, but I wasn't strong enough. Edward seemed to get the point and rolls over onto his back taking me with him. I begin to kiss his throat. I look up at Edward's face not sure that he was okay with what I was doing, but when I look up I see Caius' face staring back at me. I scream and jump off of the bed and run towards the door. Before I reach the door my hand is grabbed and I'm pulled into a pair of strong arms I would know anywhere. "Bella, what's wrong?" By now I was crying.

"Caius," I sob.

"What did he say?" asks Edward.

"I looked up and it was his face looking back at me instead of you," I whimper. Edward tightens his hold on me as I sob into his chest.

"I'm not Caius, and I would never hurt you like he did," says Edward, his voice full of nothing but sincerity.

"I'm sorry," I murmur.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Love. You've been hurt and it's going to take a long time to heal. I'm here to help you," says Edward.

"I know," I whisper.

"Carlisle is also here as well as Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett," says Edward. As if on cue I hear the front door slam.

"I'm home!" I hear Emmett shout. Edward chuckles and wipes my tears away before we go downstairs. Emmett hadn't come home alone. Rosalie was with him as well as the new guy Jordan. There was something about Jordan I didn't like. He seemed so familiar. It was as if I'd seen his face before. I look back at Emmett who was grinning. "Hey Bells! How was your day today?"

This was how I was always greeted by Emmett. Even at the sanitarium. "I've been better, Em," I say.

"Aww…did someone be mean to my favorite soon to be sister?" coos Emmett. I glare at him for talking to me like I was a baby. That wasn't the case at all. I roll my eyes and walk towards the kitchen. I was suddenly thirsty.

Behind me I could hear Edward talking to Emmett in a warning tone. "Emmett, leave Bella alone. She's had a rough day." I go to the fridge and pull out a can of soda. Just as I open my soda I hear the sound of a door crashing against a wall.

"Jasper, you're home!" I hear Alice yell excitedly followed by the sound of her running down the stairs.

"Hey Alice," I hear Jasper say cheerfully. At least he wasn't as crazy as my little pixie friend.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't have much to say. Please continue with the awesome reviews. Sayonara. =]**


	14. Jacob

**Jacob**

After getting a glass of water I go back to the living room where everyone was sitting around laughing about something. There were no seats left unless I sat in Edward's lap. Edward seemed to realize this too because he looked at me and opened his arms as an invitation to sit with him. I walk over and sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Jordan is quite funny, Love. He was just telling us a story," says Edward. I look over at Jordan who was sitting next to Emmett with a grin on his face.

"Where are you from?" I ask. Jordan looks at me and smiles.

"Originally I'm from Florida, but then I moved to Port Angeles," says Jordan.

"Why?" I ask.

"I just wanted a change of scenery," says Jordan with a shrug.

"You remember Bella, don't you?" asks Carlisle who was just walking in. "She was a patient." Sudden recognition shows on Jordan's face.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you now. I thought you looked familiar," says Jordan.

"Yeah, I was released," I say.

"Congratulations," says Jordan happily. Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"We sure are getting a lot of visitors today," says Carlisle getting up and leaving. Soon he comes back in with Jacob not far behind him.

"Nice place, are you sure you want your stuff?" teases Jacob.

"I honestly can't remember what stuff I had," I say.

"That's what I'm here for," says Jacob with a grin.

"I'll help him bring your things in," says Edward. I get up so Edward can follow Jacob back outside. Everyone follows leaving Jordan with me. I ignore him and look at the TV screen, which was blank.

"I think I've met you before," says Jordan. My eyes widen and I quickly turn to look at Jordan.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You was younger the first time I met you…" says Jordan as though he was in deep thought about something.

"I'm gonna go help the others," I say quickly getting up and walking towards the front door just as Edward walks in carrying a large box.

"Why aren't you keeping Jordan company?" asks Edward.

"I wanted to help you," I say.

"We've got more than enough help," says Edward with a crooked smile. I look down blushing slightly and walk back into the living room where Jordan was watching me.

"Where are you from?" asks Jordan.

"Forks," I whisper sadly. I didn't want to be in the same room as Jordan, I didn't trust him.

"That's right…your dad was chief Swan right?" asks Jordan. Okay, now I was officially creeped out by him. He knew too much about me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I know a lot about you, Bella," says Jordan with a grin. Just then I hear footsteps and Jacob and Edward walk in.

"Why don't you and Jacob go up to our room and look at your stuff?" asks Edward.

"Okay," I say urgently as I run over to Jacob and grab his hand before pulling him up the stairs quickly. Too quickly apparently because I trip on the second set of stairs. Jacob laughs and helps me to my feet.

"You okay?" asks Jacob.

"Yeah," I say taking the stairs a little slower.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asks Jacob.

"Just can't wait to see my stuff I guess," I lie hoping he won't catch it. If he did he didn't say anything as we reach Edward's room and go in. There were several boxes sitting on the bed.

"I got most of it, but some stuff I didn't get because I ran out of room," explains Jacob apologetically. I smile and walk over to a box and open it. I pull out a stuffed rabbit and instantly remembered its name.

"Bunny McBun-buns!" I say happily, hugging the rabbit to my chest. Jacob chuckles and sits next to me.

"Can't believe you named it that," says Jacob shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was three and you know it!" I say defensively. Jacob holds his hands up in a sign of surrender, but he was also grinning. He reaches into the box and pulls out a book. It was called _Wuthering Heights. _

"Every time I turned around your nose was in this book," says Jacob. I didn't remember the book, but it seemed familiar in a way. "You said it was a classic. You liked that sort of stuff." I smile and open another box. Inside were two gifts wrapped in pink paper with rainbow bows made of curled ribbon. One said it was from Renee, the other was from Charlie. Both of them were for me. There was also a card.

"What's this?" I ask holding them up for Jacob to see.

"I found those in your parents' closet," says Jacob.

"Why'd you go in there?" I ask. Jacob shrugs in an attempt to blow it off. I decided it didn't matter and opened the card. The front said _Happy 14__th__ Birthday!!!_ The inside had fourteen dollars and a note.

_Our dearest Isabella,_

_I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling this will be your last birthday with Charlie and I. I have so much that I want to say to you. To start, I want you to know just how much we love you and how proud your father and I are of you. From the moment I discovered that I was pregnant I knew right away that you was going to be the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world. Charlie kept insisting that you could be a boy, even when I painted your room pink. Charlie didn't have a mother's intuition though. _

_I named you Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. Bella means "Beautiful" in Italian and it was nothing but the absolute truth. You are the most beautiful gift my life has given me. If anything should happen to your father and I, we want you to continue on with your life. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. _

_I know Charlie and I fight a lot and that it hurts you, and I am so, so sorry for what we have done. Please know we had no intentions of ever hurting you. _

_Happy Birthday my beautiful baby. And remember that we will always be with you in spirit. _

_Love Always,_

_Renee and Charlie_

By the end of the note I was sobbing. Jacob walks over and hugs me tightly against his chest.

"Your parents loved you Bells," murmurs Jacob. "Even if they didn't always show it." Soon I calm down a little and decide it was time to open my presents. I open the one from Renee first just as Edward walks in.

"What's that?" asks Edward.

"Renee and Charlie had gotten Bella birthday gifts before they died," says Jacob. Renee's gift was in an old packing box for Laundry Detergent. I giggle, typical Renee. I open the box and find a bunch of tissue paper. After removing the tissue paper I find a jewelry box. I remember looking at it as a child. Renee would crank the key and open it and a tune would play. The tune was _Clair De Lune _by Debussy. Inside the box was a necklace, A locket, that had belonged to her mother and her grandmother, and her great grandmother…all the way back to the civil war.

"Hey, that's pretty," says Jacob.

"Yeah. It was my mothers," I whisper. Then I open Charlie's gift. He had gotten me a book of Jane Austen's collected works. There was also a gift card for Barnes and Noble. It was probably expired by now though. It seemed like a typical gift from Charlie. He never knew what to get for me. "I appreciate you bringing me this stuff, Jacob. I'd like to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that," says Jacob.

"Actually, I do," I say.

"How do you figure?" asks Jacob eyeing me like I belonged back in the sanitarium. I didn't plan on going back there anytime soon.

"Two years ago we made plans to see a movie, remember?" I ask. Jacob seemed a little confused. I had to laugh. "I thought I was the one with memory loss!" I joke. Jacob laughs and then comprehension shines on his face.

"Oh, our 'date'," says Jacob finally in understanding.

"Yeah. It was my birthday so we decided to go see a movie," I say remembering the time we had spent in his shed. A lot of good times were had there and I was hoping to go back. Jacob chuckles at the memory.

"So, do you want to go see a movie or something for your birthday?" asks Jacob.

"Like a date?" I ask. Jacob blushes and looks away. He was remembering that day in the shed now too.

"It doesn't have to be," says Jacob. This time I was hesitant again, but because I had Edward and I wasn't sure how he would feel about it. I glance over at him and he nods in encouragement.

"Sure…" I say hesitantly. "I'd love to go see a movie with you. We can go to McDonalds afterwards or something." I grin as Jacob blushes even harder.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I got this chapter done in a day. I know it took me a few days to post, but I was busy. Remember to feel free to ask questions and please don't kill me for my little contest thingy-ma-jig. It's not for me, I just thought it'd be fun. Apparently when I typed it I made it sound like it was for me, but that's not the case at all. The winner will get their name posted on my profile. I wish anyone who enters good luck and I apologize for not giving you longer to figure out a story. If you have no idea what I'm talking about find my Christmas contest thing and read it. That's all for now folks. Sayonara! =] **


	15. date

**Date**

I had promised Jacob a movie date and I was nervous. Edward understood that I wasn't cheating on him and even encouraged me to go. He seemed to realize I would feel worse if I didn't go because I had promised Jacob two years ago and I broke that promise. It wasn't my fault and we all understood that, but my promise was broken anyway.

As I was trying to decide on an outfit knowing it was just Jacob and we were just going to Port Angeles to see a movie and maybe go to McDonalds afterwards, It really shouldn't matter what I wore, Alice comes in and tosses a box on my bed.

"You can thank me later," says Alice simply before walking out. I open the box and find a simple red shirt with lace around the collar and the bottom of the shirt as well as a blue denim skirt. The outfit was perfect of course. I get dressed and pull my hair into a ponytail before going down to the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch watching TV with Emmett.

"Edward?" I whisper. Edward turns around and looks at me with a smile on his face.

"You look perfect, Love. Jacob will have difficulty keeping his hands off of you," says Edward with my favorite crooked smile.

"Well I hope he manages. I'm not his girlfriend I'm yours."

"Just let me know if he does anything to hurt you. I'd be more than happy to pay him back," says Emmett with a grin. Then the doorbell rings and Edward gets up to answer it. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. Then Edward comes back with Jacob not far behind.

"Hey, Bells, you ready?" asks Jacob. I nod and follow him out to his car. There was an old native American in the car's driver's seat. It was Jacob's dad, Billy.

"Hey there Bella! You're getting all grown up pretty fast!" says Billy happily. I smile as I follow Jacob to the passenger's side. We get in the car and Billy begins driving. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"Better," I say.

"That's good to hear," says Billy. Soon we get to Port Angeles. We stop out front of the theater and Jacob gives Billy a meaningful look. Billy chuckles. "I'll be back in 3 hours," says Billy before driving away.

"So did you have a movie in mind?" asks Jacob. I shake my head and we go inside. We look at all of the posters and decide on a scary movie. I wasn't sure why we had chosen that, but it was what Jacob wanted. We get our tickets and go to the snack bar, but everything was so expensive that we skipped it and went into the theater.

Soon the lights dim and we were watching the bloodshed. Suddenly Jacob chuckles as a person's head blows up. I was grossed out to put it nicely. I nudge him and Jacob snickers again as someone else get impaled.

"What is so funny? He just _died_!" I whisper.

"It's so fake though! I mean, who gets impaled like that? The blood is totally fake!" whispers Jacob. Then another person gets hurt and I saw what Jacob had meant. Soon we were laughing throughout the entire movie. After the movie was over we go down the street to McDonalds. When we go inside I see several men sitting around a table eating and talking. They were the only people in the room. Jacob and I make our orders and get our food before taking a seat near a window. I notice that the three guys were staring me down.

"That movie wasn't as great as I thought it'd be," says Jacob.

"At least we had fun," I suggest. Jacob laughs and nods.

"Yeah, that's true," says Jacob. I grin and take a drink of my soda. Jacob's face gets all serious all of a sudden and I was suddenly nervous. "Why are you dating that guy?"

"That's none of your business. He makes me happy, isn't that enough?" I ask.

"I used to make you happy too," says Jacob.

"You still do. Can't we just be friends?" I ask. Jacob sighs heavily and goes back to eating.

"You're so different from the old Bella," says Jacob.

"That's not my fault. Can we talk about something else?" I ask. Then Jacob was back to his carefree self and had a grin plastered across his face.

"You should come to my place sometime soon," says Jacob happily.

"I think that sounds good," I say happily. Soon we leave and go out to the sidewalk.

"I've gotta use the men's room. I'll be right back," says Jacob. Then he goes back into McDonalds and the three men come out.

"Hey," says one of them. I flinch at his voice. I had a bad feeling.

"Hello," I say while cursing my parents for teaching me manners. Suddenly I was surrounded by them.

"What's you're name?" I shake my head and try to think of a way around them. Then there was the sound of tires screeching and headlights shining on us as well as the sound of someone laying on their car horn. The three men scatter just as Jacob runs out and pulls me out of the way.

I would recognize that silver Volvo anywhere. The relief that over powered me was almost scary. "Get in you two!" In an instant I was running to the car and opening the passenger's door. Jacob jumps in the back and Edward speeds away.

"I thought you were supposed to stick together!" bellows Edward a little too loud for the small space.

"I just went in to pee," says Jacob.

"Bella, why didn't you go inside instead of waiting on the sidewalk?" demands Edward.

"I'm sorry," I whimper. "I didn't see the harm in waiting outside for a few minutes."

"What would you have done if I hadn't come along?" demands Edward.

"I was gonna be out before anything could happen," says Jacob.

"There were three of them and one of her, it wouldn't take long to drag her off," growls Edward.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asks Jacob. Edward didn't seem wiling to answer.

"Billy won't know where we are," I say. Edward pulls out his cell phone and tosses it back to Jacob.

"Call your father and tell him that I'm going to take you to my house. He can pick you up there," says Edward. Jacob calls Billy to let him know. The rest of the ride home was quiet as we sat looking out the windows. Edward was clearly upset and I wasn't sure about Jacob, but I was a little afraid of Edward's temper.

When we get to Edward's Billy was waiting in the driveway. Jacob gets out and gets into Billy's car without a word and Billy drives away. I remove my seatbelt so I can get out and find Edward waiting for me. When I get out of the car Edward pulls me into his arms and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" asks Edward. I begin to cry and Edward hugs me tighter and begins to rub my back.

"I'm fine," I whimper.

"I can't believe Jacob was so careless! He was supposed to be watching you at all times," growls Edward. Angry, I push Edward away and run inside. When I get inside I run into someone who grabs my arms and steadies me.

"Bella?" it was Carlisle. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" of course he was concerned about me. I sniffle and wipe my tears away before looking up at Carlisle's concerned gaze.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" I ask.

"Of course," says Carlisle. He places his hand on my back and leads me up to his office. After we were both seated Carlisle motions for me to start talking.

"Edward got mad at Jake," I whisper.

"Why?" asks Carlisle.

"While we were in Port Angeles three guys approached me and were going to hurt me, but Edward stopped them just as Jacob walked out of the bathroom in McDonalds," I say.

"What did Edward say?" asks Carlisle.

"He just started yelling at us about sticking together and stuff. I could understand him being upset…but it scared me," I admit.

"So you're upset that Edward was upset?" asks Carlisle. I nod and look down at my hands that were clinched into fists on my knees. I hadn't realized I was crying until the tears fall onto my hands. "Edward loves you very much Bella. I think his greatest fear is losing you."

"That's my fear too," I whisper. I look up at Carlisle who was smiling warmly at me. Then Edward walks in looking slightly guilty. I had a feeling he was listening through the door, but I wasn't going to call him on it.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" asks Edward. I nod and Carlisle gets up and leaves the room. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you with my temper."

"Jacob didn't deserve what you said to him," I whisper.

"I know, and I'll apologize to him in person, I was just scared. I could have lost you so easily," says Edward.

"I wish you would trust us more. Why were you in Port Angeles anyway?" I ask. Edward blushes and looks away.

"I might've been a little worried about you," admits Edward.

"I wasn't going to cheat on you," I snap.

"I have no doubt of that. I was just worried about you being in such a big place with just Jacob. You two could have gotten hurt or something," says Edward.

"You're being way too over protective," I say.

"I know," sighs Edward. I look away as a sudden thought occurs to me.

"I want to go to my house. I want to see it again," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Thanks for the awesome reviews too! I've been really busy this week so it took me a while to finish this chapter, plus I had a little bit of writer's block. Just a little, but I've been inspired again, so we'll see how long, my stroke of inspiration lasts this time! LOL Anyhoo, keep reading and I'll keep writing! Sayonara!!!! =] **


	16. ghost

**Ghost**

Carlisle hadn't exactly approved of our plan for Edward to take me to my house. He thought it would mess up my healing. I told him it would make me feel better. I wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. It probably was.

So now I was in Edward's car and we were driving through the streets of Forks. It amazed me how familiar it was to me. Like a bike, you never really forget how to ride one.

Then Edward pulls up in front of a small two story house and I gasp. It was scary how familiar this place was, I wasn't sure how I had ever forgotten it. It was obvious that someone had kept up with the yard work; I wasn't sure about the inside though.

"Are you okay?" asks Edward. Since I couldn't really trust my voice I nod. "Then let's go." He hands me something small and cool to the touch. It was a house key, and I was sure it was mine. With the key in my hand we get out of the Volvo and go up to the front porch. I was nervous and my hands were shaking, but I manage to get the key in the dead bolt and turn it until the lock clicks. Then I open the door and stand in the doorway taking in the familiar hall way.

**I could hear the sound of sirens outside on the street. I wanted to scream for help from my position on the floor. I was bleeding everywhere and my vision was getting blurry, I was also dizzy and I could smell blood and death all around me. For a moment I could see my parents' faces smiling down at me followed by Jacob's and Billy's. They had been like a second family to me. Jacob was like the brother I had always wanted. **

**I could see my life flashing before my eyes, all the good and bad. I was dying, but I wasn't ready for that yet! I was only 14; I hadn't even been given a chance to start my life! I wanted to graduate high school and go to college, become a famous author! I hadn't done anything yet. So I was going to fight it. I wasn't going to die yet. **

**Then my life stops flashing before me and I could see faces hovered over me looking concerned and yet determined at the same time. "Miss? Miss?!" shouts a man as he flashes a light in my face. I instinctively close my eyes and try to bring my arm up to shield my face, but my arm was in too much pain and I couldn't move it. **

**Instead, I turn my head and notice something covered by a tarp with a red puddle around it. Why was the water red? I couldn't understand it. "Miss, we're going to move you now. Can you hear me?" asks the man from before. I nod my head slightly and suddenly I was being lifted. **

Suddenly I was back in the doorway looking down the hall. I realized I had, had a memory that I hadn't remembered until now. I decide to check out the rest of the house. I could hear Edward's footsteps behind me and it made me feel a little better.

We enter the living room where it had all happened and I notice that someone had cleaned the inside too. Unfortunately they couldn't get the large stains on the carpet. There were three large stains and lots of smaller ones. I could hear my parents' screams as though it were happening again.

Edward takes my hand in his gently and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "You're doing very well, Love," says Edward. I sigh heavily and take another step forward and look at the stain at my feet.

"This is where Charlie died," I whisper as I hear the sound of a gun firing in the back of my mind. I would never be able to forget this night. My body allowed me to forget until I was strong enough to handle it.

"You don't have to tell me," murmurs Edward. I ignore him and walk over to another stain about five feet away.

"Renee was raped, beaten, and killed all the while begging them to leave me alone," I say as tears well up in my eyes. The third stain was just out of arm's reach away. "This is where I laid waiting for someone to find me and help me. I was dying when the ambulance arrived."

"The FBI is going to find the monsters who did this and they're going to go to jail for a very long time," says Edward with such sincerity it was hard to not believe him.

**"Bella? Bella?!" I could hear a boy's voice yelling for me. I wanted to yell at him to go away. The men might come back and hurt him, and I didn't want him to get hurt. I also didn't want him to see me like this. **

**"Wait in the car. Call 911." I could hear a man's low voice talking to the boy. Why were they here? I glance at the window and see light seeping through the curtains. How long had I been here? Was it morning already? **

**I could hear foot steps coming closer followed by a gasp. The foot steps get faster and suddenly a man's face was hovering over me with a mix of anger and concern as his expression.**

**"Bella, what happened?" he asks. Happened? Something happened? I was so confused; and then I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my leg and I couldn't help the cry that came from my mouth. "Don't worry, sweetheart, an ambulance is on the way."**

**Then I could hear foot steps running into the house.**

**"Get back outside!" demands the man. Then I hear the boy gasp and he runs over to me with tears in his eyes.**

**"Bella, what happened?" he asks. Did I look that bad? Then I could feel the rest of the pain and realized that my whole body hurt. If I looked as bad as I felt I could only imagine what they were seeing. **

"Bella, are you listening?" asks Edward. The man and boy that had saved me were Jacob and Billy.

"I need to call Jacob," I whisper.

"Why?" asks Edward. I could tell he was still unhappy with Jacob. I could also tell he was trying to hide that fact.

"Him and Billy saved me," I say looking down at the carpet. "They found me the next morning and called an ambulance. By that time I had forgotten the whole incident, my whole life, I didn't even know their names. All I knew was it was morning and my whole body hurt.

"I thought you remembered everything," says Edward incredulously.

"I still couldn't remember anything from after the incident to the sanitarium," I admit. 

"You said you did," says Edward.

"Can we drop it?" I ask. Edward nods and we make our way up the stairs and turn left into my bedroom. When we walk in I notice that some things were missing, but that was because they were at Edward's house.

**I could hear Charlie and Renee yelling downstairs. Great, another fight maybe I should just walk to La Push and stay with Jake. I sigh heavily and prepare to leave by grabbing my bag and throwing an outfit and pajamas in it before walking into the bathroom and grabbing my toiletries and putting them on top of everything else. **

**Then I hear a gun fire and run down to check out what's going on. Two men in ski masks had just turned to Renee and were pointing guns at her. **

I walk over to my closet not allowing the memories to slow me down. This was all in the past after all. I open the closet and find my old clothes. I was surprised to find that the clothes would still fit me. I hadn't grown much in the last two years. I go through the clothes and pull out a blue shirt.

"Are you sure these clothes will fit you?" asks Edward.

"Yeah, I think I actually lost weight instead of gaining it," I say as I pull out a few more clothes and toss them onto my bed.

"So I take it you want to bring these things back with you," says Edward. I nod and walk over to my dresser and pull out an old ratty t-shirt and sweats. I toss them onto the bed as well.

"I've missed some of these things," I admit. Edward walks over to the bed and picks up the ratty shirt.

"You've missed this?" he asks incredulously.

"It's comfortable!" I say defensively. "You sound like Renee. She practically begged me to throw it away; I had to hide it from her." Edward chuckles and holds it up in front of him. It had a lot of holes in it.

"I can't say I blame her," says Edward.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Bella's having more memories…how will that affect her? Will it? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Keep reviewing! Thanks! Sayonara! =] **


	17. New experience

**New experience**

_After Christmas was over along with New Years, Carlisle came into the living room where Alice and I were sitting watching TV and made and announcement._

_"After much discussion, Esme and I have decided that the two of you would be starting high school Monday," says Carlisle. I groaned before I had time to stop myself. Alice seemed to be a little more enthused about it. She was always a little more enthused than me though. "Bella, that's no way to act. School is very important."_

_"You sound like Renee," I complain. Carlisle chuckles just as Edward walks in and sits next to me before pulling me into his lap and kissing my temple._

_"Esme's going to take you school shopping tomorrow," says Carlisle. _

_"School will be fun," says Edward._

_"Good, you can go for me," I say. _

That was how I ended up in the situation I'm in right now. Sitting behind the wheel of Edward's Volvo with Alice talking non stop about how excited she was to start school. Carlisle had gotten Alice and I our licenses for Christmas, but I was by far the better driver and the only person Edward trusted to drive his Volvo, for whatever reason. Sometimes you'd think he loved his car more than me. I sigh heavily as we reach Forks High School and I park in an empty spot by the stairs that lead up to the gym.

"Here we are," I mumble as I grab my bag out of the back seat and pull out my schedule. I had English first period.

"Where's algebra?" asks Alice. After showing Alice around the high school-glad to even remember the high school's layout-I go to my first period class and give the teacher my pass. The teacher glances at the pass and you'd think she'd seen a ghost. Then she looks up at me with the same wide eyes.

"I thought you were gone," she says in an astonished tone. I mentally roll my eyes.

"I'm back now," I say hoping she'd hurry up and sign the pass so I could take a seat.

"Welcome back Miss Swan," she says as she hands me my pass back. I take a seat in the back and try to ignore the stares and whispers. Soon it was lunch and Alice and I were sitting together at a table towards the back. People kept walking by and staring at us. Then Mike Newton walks over with a grin on his face.

"Hey, I remember you, you was in that place we went to for that field trip," says Mike cheerfully as he pulls out a chair and sits down.

"Umm…I was also in your industrial tech class in ninth grade. Every time I would pick something up everyone would take about ten steps away from me," I say.

"Oh yeah, I thought you had seemed familiar when I was decorating pumpkins with you. So you're all better now?" asks Mike.

"Yeah. Alice, this is Mike Newton, his parents own the sporting goods store. Mike, this is Alice," I say. Mike turns to Alice and smiles.

"Hey Alice," says Mike.

"Hi," says Alice cheerfully. Then a girl walks over.

"Hey Bella, welcome back," she says sheepishly. I suddenly remembered her.

"Hi Angela," I say with a grin.

"So…how are you?" asks Angela.

"I'm really good actually. Would you like to join us?" I ask. Angela smiles and takes a seat next to Alice.

"My name's Alice." Angela looks at Alice and smiles.

"Hi," says Angela.

"So you'll have to catch me up on the last two years," I say somewhat apologetically.

"Everyone heard the news about what happened to your family and totally flipped out," says Mike. Angela nods in agreement.

"We had a candlelight vigil for you," says Angela.

"Yeah, in the park. Almost the whole high school had come. Then we found out you weren't dead and everyone was relieved," says Mike enthusiastically.

"But you never came back and I think everyone kind of forgot about you or figured you'd just died in the hospital and no one bothered saying anything," says Angela apologetically.

"Now people are saying the schools haunted," chuckles Mike. "but they all know it's not really."

"I've really missed you, Bella," says Angela.

"Me too," says Mike quickly. I smile and go back to eating, but then I sigh sadly.

"I wish I could say the same, but the whole time I was away I couldn't remember much except for my name," I admit.

"She was at that hospital we went to for community service," says Mike.

"Yeah, let's keep that to ourselves Mike. Don't go telling people," I whisper.

"Okay," says Mike enthusiastically. Angela nods and Alice giggles.

"Why can't we tell people?" asks Alice.

"You go right ahead and tell people you were in a sanitarium most of your life and then let me know how people treat you," I say sarcastically.

"It can't be that bad," insists Alice.

"I think you got one too many shock treatments," I say. Alice slaps my arm playfully.

"Did they really shock you?" asks Mike. He couldn't seem to help himself. Alice seemed to have to think about that.

"Well, the place in Seattle did, but the place in Port Angeles didn't" says Alice.

"Why were you in a sanitarium anyway?" asks Mike. I think Mike had diarrhea of the mouth.

"Because I can see the future and according to people that's unscientific," says Alice rolling her eyes.

"I believe I've heard someone tell you that one before," I say slyly.

"Yeah, Edward told me that one a lot, but I think deep down he was on my side. Carlisle said it too," says Alice.

"That's his job though," I say.

"What about you, Bella?" asks Mike.

"Unlike Alice, that's for me to know," I say looking away.

"Mike, this is none of our business," scolds Angela. Mike grins and shrugs his shoulders.

After lunch Alice and I had a psychology class. When we give the teacher our passes he gives us each a book and assigns us seats next to each other towards the front of the class. Then the class starts. The teacher passes out packets of notes and turns on a power point presentation. We were learning about Dissociative disorders. This was something I knew about.

"Who here knows what a Dissociative disorder is?" asks the teacher. Everyone was looking at him as though he'd spoken in Latin so I raise my hand. The teacher points to me. "What can you tell me about it?"

"The disorder isn't usually permanent and comes after a particularly traumatic experience.

"Very good," says the teacher with a smile.

"I heard Bella was in the nut house up in Port Angeles along with her little freaky friend," sneers a girl.

"Lauren Mallory, one more outburst like that and you'll be sent to the office." The class hadn't gotten any better after that. Lauren's comments got meaner and meaner and she seemed to make sure the teacher couldn't hear her, but Alice and I could.

After school I was standing with Alice at her locker and she was putting her homework in her bag while grumbling about Lauren. "She was such a-"

"Alice," I warn her, "just don't let it bother you. She'll give up eventually."

"Well I'm gonna talk to Carlisle about it," says Alice.

"He'll just tell you what I told you," I say as Alice closes her locker and follows me to the Volvo. Soon we were home. When we walk in the door Esme walks out of the kitchen with an affectionate smile on her face.

"How was your first day?" asks Esme.

"Fine for the most part," grumbles Alice. She was obviously still peeved.

"Uh-oh, what happened?" asks Esme in a motherly kind of voice.

"Lauren was just making rude comments about us in psychology, it's really not as bad as it seems," I say.

"She told the whole class we came from a sanitarium," says Alice. "Plus, she called me a freak." Oh, so that was why Alice was so upset.

"Alice, you're not a freak. Lauren lies a lot," I say. Alice huffs and stomps up the stairs angrily. I sigh heavily and Esme smiles fondly.

"She'll get over it," says Esme. "So tell me about your day."

"Mike and Angela sat with us today," I say.

"Did you know them before?" asks Esme.

"Angela was my friend before and Mike just happened to have some classes with me. He also decorated a pumpkin with me once," I say.

"They sound like nice kids. You should invite them over sometime," says Esme.

"Sure, they'd probably come," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Okay, since I'm an official idiot, I had to repost this stupid chapter. I thought I had finished it, but I hadn't so I finished it and here it is. Nothing really important happened so it won't be missed really. Sorry about that. Sayonara! =]**


	18. Friends

**Trouble**

The rest of the week was uneventful. Lauren continued to make rude remarks about Alice and myself, and Alice had told Carlisle about it, but as I had suspected he told her to ignore it. So that brought Alice and I to our current position. It was Friday morning and we were in the cafeteria. Lauren was talking to a group of friends while Alice scowled at her from out table. Our small group had enlarged and we now had Tyler and Eric sitting at our table.

"Alice, scowling at Lauren won't make her leave us alone. What you're doing is like poring gasoline on an open flame," I say dryly.

"I don't care," says Alice. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to Angela.

"Esme wanted me to invite my friends to our house for a pizza and movie night," I say.

"That sounds fun," says Angela.

"Are we invited?" asks Mike.

"You all are," I say cheerfully. "She doesn't even mind if you all just stay the night so we can stay up as late as we want and watch the movies or whatever."

"I'll be there," says Angela. I grin and glance over at Alice who had scooted her chair back.

"What are you doing?" I hiss. Alice ignores me and walks over to Lauren's table and glares at Lauren.

"What do you want you little freak?" asks Lauren.

"Alice, get back here!" I say.

"I came over here to tell you that just because I was in a sanitarium I'm still a human being. You have no idea of the things I've seen and heard. You wouldn't last one day there," says Alice calmly.

"I don't have to, I'm not the crazy one," says Lauren.

"Neither am I," says Alice.

"You were in a nut house!" shouts Lauren angrily.

"I'm not now. There are no papers saying that I am legally insane. The same goes for Bella," says Alice.

"Bella just lost her mind," says Lauren sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "We all heard about the accident on the news. Chief Charlie Swan and his wife brutally murdered. Daughter Isabella miraculously survives," she scoffs. Then Alice did something I hadn't expected: she slapped Lauren!

"Shut-up! Just shut-up! Bella is my best friend, she doesn't deserve the way you treat her!" screeches Alice. Then a teacher steps in and the three of them leave the cafeteria. I go to my next class alone, but I didn't stay long because I was called to the office.

When I get there Alice and Lauren were sitting in chairs next to the door and I'm lead back to the principal. He was sitting behind his desk with a grim expression. "Have a seat Ms. Swan." I nod and sit down across from him. "Were you in the cafeteria last period?"

"Yes," I say.

"So you saw Alice and Lauren's conversation," states the principal.

"Yeah," I say.

"Do you know why it happened?" he asks.

"Lauren's been making fun of Alice and I for being in a sanitarium. Alice didn't appreciate being called a freak," I say with a shrug.

"So are you saying that Lauren provoked it?" he seemed to imply that he thought Alice was right. That wasn't the case though.

"I'm not saying Alice was right, but Lauren shouldn't be making fun of us either," I say. The principal was writing things down. I sigh heavily and look down at my hands.

**"Isabella…is that your real name?" asks the man in front of me. I was in a gray room with iron bars instead of a door. There was one window behind the man, He called himself Dr. Moore, but he acted more like a prison Warden than a doctor. I didn't like him very much.**

**"The man called me Bella," I whisper. **

**"What man?" asks Dr. Moore. **

**"Umm...the one that called the ambulance for me," I mumble.**

**"Look up at me when you speak Isabella," says Dr. Moore in a flat voice. I glance up at Dr. Moore. I had only been here for a short time. They said I had some sort of Amnesia, but I wasn't sure what kind. I had never heard of it before. In the hospital I kept waking up screaming, but I couldn't remember my dreams. I had been in the hospital for six weeks, long enough for my broken leg to heal. "What do you remember about yourself?"**

**"My name is Bella," I whisper.**

**"How old are you?" he asks impatiently.**

**"I don't know," I admit. Dr. Moore sighs heavily. **

**"Where are you from?" he asks. Didn't he know this stuff?**

**"Washington?" I ask. Weren't we still in Washington? **

**"Where at in Washington?" demands Dr. Moore. I glare at him; didn't he realize I had no idea? **

**"**_**I don't know**_**," I emphasize. Dr. Moore slams his clipboard down and stomps out of the room. Soon a nurse walks in with a bowl of water, a rag, and clothes. There were scissors in her breast pocket. **

**"Let's get you undressed and cleaned up," says the nurse kindly. She was an older woman with graying hair that had once been brown, pale skin, blue eyes, and wrinkles. She seemed harmless enough. I get undressed and she washes me down with the rag before giving me a hospital gown and pants as well as slippers. Then she sits me down in the chair and cuts off my long hair until it was almost all gone.**

**Then a man walks in and grabs my arm. "Dr. Moore sent me in to take you to your room," says the man. **

**"Who are you?" I ask. For some reason I didn't like this man.**

**"My name is Jordan Messinger, I'll be in charge of you for the most part."**

When the memory ends I was still in the principal's office and he was asking me a question. "What?" I ask.

"I asked if you were paying attention, apparently you weren't," he says impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean it," I say shakily. I had to talk to Carlisle about Jordan. What was I going to say though? I met him before at the old place in Seattle? I could hardly do that. Maybe I should talk to Edward instead.

"I said that I had called Dr. Cullen and he's sending his son over to get you and Alice."

"Okay," I whisper. Edward got there about 15 minutes later and spoke with the principal while Alice and I waited in the office with our stuff. Lauren was also there scowling at us from across the room. I was reading my next lesson while Alice glared at Lauren. The principal walks out and calls us all into his office. We stand around the office.

"Alice while I can understand why you got upset with Lauren, that doesn't change the fact that you slapped her. You'll be receiving one hour of detention on Wednesday. Lauren will receive two Wednesday detentions and I will be contacting her mother," says the principal. Edward thanks the principal and escorts us out to the parking lot. I offer to drive the Volvo home, but Edward tells Alice we'll meet her at home.

We get into Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward starts driving away from Forks. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"I have to return Carlisle's Mercedes and I thought you would like to join me," says Edward reaching over and taking my hand in his.

"I don't mind," I say giving his hand a light squeeze.

"How was your day?" asks Edward.

"It was alright until Alice got in trouble," I say.

"The principal said you seemed distracted in his office today," says Edward.

"I remembered my first day in the sanitarium in Seattle," I say.

"What do you remember about it?" asks Edward.

"I didn't like Dr. Moore. He seemed mad that I couldn't remember anything about myself, but at that point I remembered the ambulance coming and being in the hospital for 6 weeks while my leg healed. I got cleaned up and the lady cut my hair. Then I was taken to my room," I say.

"Is that all?" asks Edward.

"The man who took me to my room was Jordan Messinger," I whisper. Edward's eyes widen and he looks at me.

"The one Carlisle just hired?" asks Edward and I nod.

"I didn't trust him for some reason," I say.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about it," promises Edward.

"I'll let you know if I remember more," I say.

"Please do that," says Edward pulling my hand up to his mouth and kissing it gently. Soon we get to the Sanitarium. Looking at it now it seemed like such a dark place.

**As I lay in my new bed at the Sanitarium for the first time I try to remember what had happened to me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't though. This place scared me and there was a thunder storm outside. I could hear something moving in the corner and it was giving me the creeps. **

**Then I hear my door open followed by footsteps. I pretend to be asleep and hear the person stops inches from my bed before sitting down and caressing my cheek. "It's lucky you don't remember me, hopefully you continue to forget," whispers the man. It sounded familiar and I try to place the voice. "If you should remember me I'll have no choice but to continue what we started. It'd be a shame though." **

**I roll over and pretend to continue to be asleep. I crack open one eye and look up at the man who was still touching my face. He wasn't paying much attention to me. In the flash of lightening I see his face. It was Jordan. "I'll just have to keep an eye on you I suppose." Then he kisses my temple and walks out. **

I gasp and Edward quickly turns his attention to me. "What is it?"

"Jordan knew me from before I got to the Sanitarium," I whisper shakily.

"Are you sure?" asks Edward. I nod and repeat what Jordan had said in my memory. "Let's go talk to Carlisle."

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So Jordan was at the other place too. Wonder what else he did. Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and feel free to ask questions! I'll try to answer them as best I can. Sayonara! **


	19. problems

**Problems**

When we get inside Edward leads me back to Carlisle's office and we walk in. Marcus was sitting across from Carlisle looking at some papers. "Welcome back Edward. How are you today Bella?" asks Carlisle causing Marcus to stand up and turn to me. I involuntarily take a step back.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Bella," says Marcus.

"Why?" I whisper. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a little betrayed. Is this why Edward brought me here? Did he know Marcus was going to be here?

"That picture of Aro you gave me…was it accurate?" asks Marcus.

"I haven't seen or heard from Aro or Caius in a while," I say. I was trying to avoid the question a little.

"Surely you wouldn't be able to forget the faces of the men that assaulted you," says Marcus incredulously. I couldn't forget; I still had nightmares almost every night about them.

"The picture was as accurate as I could make it," I whisper.

"What I'd like to do is get Felix in here. He used to be a sketch artist and he has quite the knack for it. He might be able to draw more accurate images of Aro and Caius," says Marcus.

"Of course," says Carlisle.

"Bella has some more information that might be helpful," says Edward just as Marcus was about to leave. I turn and glare at Edward.

"What did you want to add?" asks Marcus. I look away and don't answer him. My memories weren't for Marcus, they were for Carlisle. Edward seemed to realize I wasn't talking so he answers for me.

"There's a nurse here by the name of Jordan Messinger. Bella had memories of him from the first Sanitarium she had come from. He seemed to know her," says Edward.

"Bella, this is important information," says Carlisle.

"Jordan isn't Aro or Caius though! I would recognize him if it was," I say.

"He may have changed his appearance in some small way," says Marcus.

"I think I would notice if Jordan changed his appearance," I scoff.

"Tell them what he said," says Edward. I roll my eyes.

"Umm…he basically implied that it was a good thing I didn't recognize him, but he'd continue to watch me all the same," I say.

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Messinger if you don't mind," says Marcus.

"Of course," says Carlisle reaching for the phone next to his desk.

"Alone if that's alright," adds Marcus. Edward leads me out of the room and we pass Jordan on the way.

"Good afternoon, Bella," says Jordan cheerfully. Edward gives me a gentle nudge forward and we keep walking. Soon we were in the rec center. I recognized most of the faces in the room, but there were some new ones as well.

"Did you know Marcus was going to be here?" I ask. Edward's quiet for a moment.

"Yes, I knew," says Edward.

"So you brought me here to talk to him. You know I hate talking about the accident! Why'd you have to make me talk to him again?" I demand.

"I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't! When I walked in that room and saw Marcus sitting there the first thought I had was Edward and Carlisle betrayed me." I was shaking and tears were flowing down my cheeks by this point.

"We would never betray you, Bella," says Edward.

**"How could you betray us like that?!" screams Renee. The men smirk. **

**"You know how it is Renee," says the leader of the two men. At least he seemed like the leader. "You wouldn't give us what we wanted, so we're just going to get rid of you and her."**

**The other man that was holding me down seemed…remorseful in a way. He leans over until his mouth is right by my ear, barely touching it. "I'm sorry, if things were different you would have stayed in your room when that gun was fired and I wouldn't have to hurt you," he murmurs his voice cracking several times. "I'll try not to kill you." My eyes widen just as I hear Renee scream. **

**"All you had to do was bring her to me! You knew what I wanted!" shouts the other man. **

**"She's just a child!" yells Renee. **

**"My partner has shown quite the interest in you. When your mom told him he couldn't have you…well I think it set Jordan off," whispers the man. Did he realize he'd said the man's name? "If you live, he'll probably try to claim you again. This time your parents won't be there to stop him." I hear a gun fire just as the man kisses my cheek. "I won't be able to protect you either. The guilt of this night will be too much to bear." I could see the tears in his eyes.**

**"I…forgive you," I whisper. How could I not? He didn't have a choice in the matter. **

I gasp as the memory ends. It _was_ Jordan that had hurt me so long ago. He wanted me, but Renee wouldn't give me to him so he decided no one could have me. The other man tried not to kill me. I was suddenly too weak to stand so I fall to my knees and sob.

Suddenly Edward had his arms around me and he was rocking me back and forth trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. I push Edward away and run to Carlisle's office where Carlisle was standing by the door. This causes me to hesitate long enough for Edward to grab me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asks Edward.

"Let me go!" I scream.

"What's going on Edward?" asks Carlisle.

"I think Bella had another memory," says Edward. Carlisle walks over and places his hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"Bella, you need to calm down and tell us what you remember," says Carlisle just as the door opens and Jordan walks out.

"What's wrong with Bella?" asks Jordan.

"You killed my parents!" I scream pointing at Jordan.

"You took them from me when I was only fourteen years old!" I sob.

"I'd never hurt someone," says Jordan in a voice that suggested that I had offended him.

"The man that raped me told me you did it! He said your name specifically! Plus you said you knew me from before! My mom wouldn't let you have me so you shot them and me! You sick bastard! I was a little girl!" I screech. Marcus was standing behind Jordan the whole time.

"Is that true?" asks Marcus.

"I'd never hurt a fly," says Jordan. Marcus seemed to believe me more though because he got handcuffs out and arrested Jordan.

"What happened to the other man, Bella?" asks Edward.

"He said the guilt would be too much to bear and that he couldn't protect me. He apologized and I forgave him," I whisper brokenly.

"This isn't over, Bella," murmurs Jordan as he walks by me. I was sure it wasn't. We'd have to go to court and it was my word against his. I was just some teenager trying to remember what happened. I was the only witness Marcus had and I was standing in the sanitarium where I had once been a patient, not even two months later.

Once Carlisle realized that I wasn't gonna be able to stop crying-after about an hour-he gave me a shot of something that calmed me down and I sat with Edward in the back seat of the Mercedes. Edward had his arms around me and was alternating between kissing my cheek, temple, jaw, and neck. He was also whispering words of comfort every chance he got, but I was so out of it from the medicine that I didn't care.

I kept going over the scene at the hospital in my head. I was so mad at Jordan for what he did, and yet I couldn't bring myself to hit him like I wanted to do so badly. I just wanted him as hard as I could and beg him to tell me why he took my family away from me. I wanted to beg him to bring them back even though I knew that was impossible. He ruined my life and there was nothing anyone could do to fix it.

_"This isn't over, Bella."_ A new set of tear begin to flow down my cheeks, but I wasn't in hysterics this time. Edward wipes my tears away and pulls me closer to him. I had a blanket wrapped around me, but I wasn't sure why.

"I love you, Bella," whispers Edward. I could hear the pain in his voice. My pain was hurting him. I turn around and kiss him on the lips trying to convey just how much I loved and treasured him in that one kiss. We'd been through a lot today and I wanted to make it up to him somehow.

"I love you too, Edward. I don't know what I'd do without you," I whisper sadly.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So Jordan was the one that hurt her…but what about the other guy? Did he die or is he alive? Who is he? I'm glad you're all liking this story so far. I've begun to write a story that has nothing to do with Twilight, it's my own story. If it goes well I plan on trying to get it published. I might post part of it as an author note or something once I get more, if it goes well. It's about werewolves and humans living together in peace until a werewolf comes up dead and the scent of a human is on it. it's called Silver Moon…but I don't know if the title'll stick. Oh well, it's just a manuscript. Sayonara! =]**


	20. coping

**Coping**

That night we got home from the hospital and I head straight for the bedroom. Esme had started to say something, but stopped herself before she got it out. She must have realized I wasn't going to talk. I could hear Edward following me up the stairs and when I got to the bedroom I shut the door without thinking about the fact that Edward was probably behind me.

I strip down to my bra and underwear before crawling under the blanket and lying down. It didn't take long after that for Edward to come in and get under the covers with me and wrap his arms around me. "You've had a rough day today," murmurs Edward as he draws circles in my waist.

"I've had a rough life," I mumble. Edward nuzzles my neck causing me to blush.

"That too. I want to make things not seem so bad," whispers Edward.

"Can you bring my parents back?" I ask rhetorically. "I mean they weren't the perfect parents, but they loved me, they tried to get along."

"Jordan messed up your life, but he's going to jail for it," says Edward.

"That's not even the least of what the sick bastard deserves," I grumble.

"The judge will give him what he deserves," says Edward.

"The man ruined lives; he deserves to have his life ended." Angry tears begin to flow down my cheeks. Was I ever going to stop crying? Probably not. Edward kisses my temple and continues to hold me allowing me to cry it out until the early morning hours. By the time I was done crying I was positive Edward had fallen asleep holding me. He hadn't said anything for the last few hours.

I roll over and Edward opens his eyes to look at me. I could vaguely see his face in the light from the full moon. "Are you okay?" asks Edward.

"No, but I will be," I whisper. Edward smiles and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. I kiss him back pressing my body closer to Edward and trying to deepen the kiss. Edward's right hand moves from my waist to the nape of my neck and he presses my face closer to his. We roll so Edward is on top of me using his arms to hold his weight off of me. His kisses move to my neck and I moan.

"I love you, Bella," whispers Edward.

"I love you too, please don't stop," I whisper as I grab the hem of Edward's shirt and pull it over his head. Edward continues to kiss my neck moving down to my collarbone.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you," whispers Edward. Then a thought occurs to me.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," I say sadly.

"As long as no one turns me in I won't," says Edward.

"I'd rather not take the chance. I just wanna talk," I whisper.

"What would you like to talk about?" asks Edward before rolling onto his back and taking me with him.

"I know a lot about you and your past, but you don't really know mine," I admit.

"I didn't want to push you," says Edward. And I really appreciated that. I wanted to be able to tell Edward about myself when I was ready. That was why I never pushed him either. I decided to start at the beginning a little.

"I was born and raised in Forks. My parents had gotten married right out of high school and had me nine months later. Growing up Charlie had a tendency to go fishing in La Push and I would go with him because it was that or shopping with Renee. Between the two options I'd rather spend quality time with Charlie," I say with a giggle. "That's how I met Jacob."

"It sounds like the two of you have been friends for a long time," comments Edward.

"It all started when I was five and old enough to realize I really disliked shopping with Renee…"

**I was sitting in the cruiser with Charlie and he was driving through the streets of La Push. He was going to go fishing with his friend Billy and I was going to play with Billy's kids. We get to a small house and Charlie leads me up to the house and knocks on the door.**

**"You promise to be good today? Stay away from the water, I don't want you to fall in," says Charlie cheerfully. **

**"I promise, daddy," I say just as the door opens and a woman stood in the doorway.**

**"Good morning Charlie, good morning Bella," says the woman. I had never gotten to really know Jacob's mom because she had died shortly after this day. "Billy's getting Jacob ready to go. Rachel and Rebecca have decided they didn't want to come." **

**"That's fine. I'm sure Bella will have fun with Jacob," says Charlie. Just then Billy walks over and Jacob runs out onto the porch with a yellow rain coat and blue rubber boots on. I was dressed similarly in a purple rain coat and pink rubber boots. **

**"It's good to see you, Charlie," says Billy happily. **

**"Yeah it's been a while. Jake's sure gotten big," says Charlie. Jacob was looking at me and I was looking at him. I had never seen a boy with skin his color before. **

**"Jacob, this is Bella, Bella, this is Jacob," says Billy. Jacob was younger than I was. **

**"Bewa?" asks Jacob looking at Billy then back at me.**

**"No, it's Bel-la," I say emphasizing the ll's. Charlie and Billy chuckle and Jacob looked a little discouraged. **

**"Jacob is four so I think you two will be okay," says Charlie taking my hand and leading me to the cruiser with Billy and Jacob not far behind. We get in the back seat and Billy puts Jacob in my car seat. **

**"Hey, that's mine!" I say. **

**"Bells, Jake needs it more than you do. He's littler," explains Charlie as Billy buckles a squirmy Jacob in.**

**"He doesn't like it though!"**

**"It's only for a little while sweetheart," says Charlie and Billy gets in the front seat and Charlie starts the car. I look at Jacob who was watching me again. Charlie was just about to leave when Jacob's mom runs out with a big basket in her hand. Billy opens his door and she gives him the basket.**

**"Don't forget to feed those two as well as yourselves," she says sternly. **

I'm pulled from my memory when Edward chuckles. "You were a handful weren't you?" asks Edward.

"I was five and Jacob took my seat. I thought I was mature and Jacob wasn't," I say defensively. Edward chuckles again and kisses my cheek.

"I apologize for interrupting," says Edward.

"So we got to the place where Charlie and Billy always went fishing and I was told to watch Jacob," I continue.

**"Why?" I ask.**

**"Because Jake's littler than you and needs to be watched so he doesn't go into the water," says Charlie. I sigh and grab Jacob's hand.**

**"Okay," I say. Charlie ruffs my hair and walks away. I look at Jacob who was watching me again with big brown eyes. **

**"Now what?" I ask looking around. Jacob begins walking down the beach. I follow him, I was told to watch him after all. Jacob stops at some rocks and looks down. I walk over and see a tide pool with little fish swimming around as well as some shells and algae. It was like a miniature ocean! **

**Jacob reaches into the small pool of water and pulls out one of the shells before holding it out to me. "A gift for Bewa," he say happily. I smile and take the shell. **

**"Thanks," I say blushing a little. **

"We've been best friends ever since and I still have the shell. Billy had drilled a hole in it and put a leather string through it for me," I say with a fond smile.

"And here I am holding you back from spending time with him," says Edward awkwardly. 

"No, it isn't your fault. I've been busy with school and so has he. Maybe I'll go see him this weekend or something," I say quickly before kissing Edward. Then I yawn, I was exhausted.

"You need some sleep, Love. Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning," says Edward. Then he begins to hum a lullaby and I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and look at the alarm clock. It said that it was 10:30. I sit up and look around a little disoriented. Then I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me down. "Go back to sleep, Love," murmurs Edward.

"I'm late for school, Edward, and you have work," I say slightly panicked.

"Carlisle came in while you were sleeping and told me that we should spend time together," mumbles Edward still tired.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, now go back to sleep," mumbles Edward.

"I'm not tired," I say getting up and walking over to the dresser to pull out some clothes. "I'm going to take a shower." With that I leave the room.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So you got a little look into Bella's past before the accident. There will probably be more childhood memories like that one, but I haven't decided yet. This story is going very well and I'm thinking about posting the first chapter to my new story called Dance Class, but I haven't decided if it's good enough…=/ Anyway, please review and I'll read them and answer any questions you may have. Oh and I put my E-mail on my profile so feel free to E-mail me, just let me know you're from fanfiction or something so I don't delete it before reading it. Sayonara! =]**


	21. obstacles

**Obstacles**

After my shower I had gone back to the bedroom to find Edward sitting on the bed tying his shoes. He was dressed casually in a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans as well as tennis shoes. "Hey," I say with a grin just as my stomach growls causing me to blush. Edward looks up at me with a crooked smile and my heart goes into overdrive.

"I thought I'd take you out to breakfast and then we'll do whatever you want," says Edward happily. I smile and nod. I was more than happy to spend the day with Edward. Edward grins and takes my hand as he walks out the door and down the stairs.

"We'll take my other car," says Edward. You'd think after living with Edward for two months I would know about him having another car. After we put on our jackets and say good bye to Esme we go out to the garage. Carlisle's Mercedes was gone, as was Alice's Porsche that she had gotten for Christmas, that was a very good day for Alice. Emmett's jeep was also gone, but Jasper's motorcycle was sitting next to where the jeep was supposed to be-for obvious reasons, one being the rain-and my…Christmas present was where it always sat. The red Ferrari was really awesome and all, but it just wasn't my style. The Ferrari sat next to Edward's Volvo and on the other side of the Volvo was a sleek, black car that didn't have to move to look fast.

"Wow, why didn't I notice that sooner?" I ask. Edward chuckles as the lights flash signaling that the doors were unlocked.

"You tend to ignore nice cars," says Edward as I sit down in the passenger's seat. Edward closes the door and gets in the driver's side. "So where would you like to eat?" I watched the garage door open as I thought of the possibilities.

"Let's go to the lodge," I say as Edward pulls out of the garage and drives towards the road.

"The lodge huh? For some reason I never pictured you as the type of person to like that place," says Edward.

"I don't," I say with a grin. "Charlie liked it though and I kind of miss going there." Edward chuckles as he pulls out onto the street and drives towards town. When we get to the lodge we park and go inside. When we get inside everyone seemed to be looking out the window at the car Edward had pulled up in.

"Excuse me," says a woman wearing an apron and a nametag that identified her as Brandi, "is that _your_ car?"

"Yeah," says Edward.

"It's a nice car, what kind is it?" asks Brandi.

"An Aston Marten Vanquish," explains Edward politely. Of course it had some outrageous name to go with it. Didn't the car stand out enough by itself? "Table for two please; non-smoking." Brandi nods and leads us to a small table towards the back and we sit down and she hands us menus.

"I'll have an orange juice," I say.

"I'll have the same," says Edward with a smile. Brandi smiles and walks away. After watching her leave I open my menu and read it. Edward was doing the same when I glanced over my menu at him.

"Any ideas?" I ask curiously as I lay my menu down and look at Edward's.

"I was thinking of having eggs benedict," says Edward thoughtfully. I wrinkle my nose and go back to my menu.

"While that sounds…weird, I think I'll have chocolate chip pancakes," I say just as Brandi walks over carrying two glasses of orange juice.

"Are you ready to order?" asks Brandi with a smile aimed mainly at Edward. I roll my eyes as Edward orders his eggs and my pancakes. "Sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon," I say before taking a sip of my orange juice. It was a little bitter. "And could I get a glass of chocolate milk please?"

"Sure," says Brandi before walking away. I push my glass aside and look out the window at the sunny morning. Everyone seemed to be out enjoying the sun for once.

"So where to after this?" asks Edward before taking a drink of his juice and making a face before pushing it to the side. I giggle before thinking about where I could possibly want to go.

"I'd like to go to the cemetery," I say. Edward's eyes widen just as Brandi comes back and gives me the glass of milk I had asked for.

"Could I get a coffee?" asks Edward. Brandi nods and walks away. Edward turns back to me. "Why the cemetery?"

"I want to see their graves," I whisper sadly. "I want to say good-bye."

"Okay," whispers Edward.

So after breakfast we go back out to Edward's car and Edward drives towards the cemetery. I wasn't sure I was ready for this, but I had to face this obstacle eventually, I knew that. Edward was quiet as he drove and I caught him glance at me every once in a while. I knew he was concerned about me. I sigh heavily and look out the window as we pull into the cemetery. "We'll have to do a bit of a search I think," says Edward as he parks and turns off the car.

"I need minute," I whisper as I stare at the large cemetery full of tombstones and knowing that two of them belonged to my parents. After a minute or two that seemed longer than it was-I only knew it had been a minute or two because I had checked the time when we'd stopped-I get out of the car and Edward walks around the front to meet me and take my hand.

"So where would you like to start?" asks Edward.

"Near grandma Swan," I say without hesitation. I had already thought about that, I knew we wouldn't know where the graves were, but we were going to find them.

"You'll have to lead the way," admits Edward after a few seconds.

It ended up taking us about an hour to find the graves since they weren't really near Grandma Swan like I had hoped. Just as we get there the rain decides to make an appearance, which suited me just fine, I didn't want the sun when I felt like crying. The graves were simple; they had their date of birth and death as well as a verse from the bible and pictures of them before they had died. I wondered who had paid for them because I was pretty sure I hadn't, I don't remember even the mention of a funeral, and coming here was pretty much a guess.

The graves had been visited recently because there were flowers-lilies-on both graves. Ignoring the rain I sit down on the wet grass and let the tears I was holding back run down my cheeks. "I can't believe you two are gone," I whisper brokenly. Edward kneels down next to me and rubs my back in a gesture of comfort. "You two are supposed to be here now! You're supposed to be yelling at me because you're totally pissed that I'm dating Edward who is twenty and I'm supposed to be yelling back that it's only four years difference and we haven't had sex and I'm not pregnant. Hell, I'm supposed to be able to say that I'm still a virgin! I can't _do_ any of those things when you're buried six feet under my feet!"

Edward wraps his arms around me and lets me cry into his chest. "I'm sure if they were here they'd be doing all of those things and more, but if they were here, that would also mean that you never went to the sanitarium and I would have never met you," whispers Edward into my ear. I knew he was right and for that I was thankful, but not for their death, I would never be thankful for that and I knew that wasn't what Edward was suggesting at all. He wasn't any happier about their death than I was, but he didn't know them. How can you cry over someone you don't know?

And then I felt it. Edward was shaking a little and drops that had nothing to do with the rain were falling on my neck. "Edward?" I whisper turning to look at him. He was crying! "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying for you, Bella. For you and your parents and everything you've had to go through in the last four years, Love. No one should ever have to o through that, and I just realized exactly what it is you're going through," whisper Edward brokenly. I kiss him and turn back to the graves.

"What about your mom? You lost a parent too," I whisper.

"Yes, but I was a baby, I didn't understand it at the time. Don't get me wrong, I miss my mother very much, but I've had my father and Esme as well as Emmett to help me through it all, and you've had four years in a sanitarium with mo recollection of what happened and now that you do know, it's as if your whole world is falling around you," says Edward as he takes my hand in his. "It may not feel like that to you, but it seems like it would to me."

"I have you to help me get through it all, as well as Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. I have more than I could ever hope for," I say fondly. "But it's not the same as having my real mom and dad either."

Edward nuzzles my neck before kissing it and pulling me closer to him. We were both soaked, and then I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

End Chapter

**A/N: Man, I know it's taking me forever to post, but my grandma's computer has been down the last two weekends. Also, if the people I beta read for read this, I have not abandoned you! I promise to come back to you as soon as I possibly can and you can get as mad as you want at me, but next fall will be much better because I'll have my own laptop with internet and I will be able to get to you all much sooner! Plus that means I can update faster. ; ] thanks for the reviews by the way, and I hope to get a million more. Well…a million is a bit of an exaggeration…=/ but I wouldn't mind a million! =D LOL TTYL. Sayonara! =] **


	22. battle

**Battle**

I ignored the footsteps because it was a cemetery and whoever had walked over here was probably visiting a relative. "I take it that you're Bella Swan," says a familiar voice. My eyes widen as I hear the voice, especially at the familiarity of it. I stand up and look at the man who had spoken to me. He was holding a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand.

"How do you know Bella?" demands Edward taking a step in front of me protectively.

"He saved my life," I whisper still in shock that he was here. "Edward, please let me speak to this man alone." Edward whirls around so fast it made _me_ dizzy and glares at me.

"Are you nuts?!" demands Edward.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that?" I ask causing Edward to blush and give me an apologetic look. "In the sense that I went to a sanitarium, yes, I'm nuts, but in the sense that I want to talk to this man alone…no. He's not going to hurt me Edward."

Edward seemed to disagree and we both knew we could argue about this all day, but we both knew I needed to talk to this man as well. That known, Edward turns back around and walks towards his car-that could be seen from where we stood-but not before giving the man a threatening look. Once Edward was out of hearing range the man walks towards me and I take a step back mainly out of instinct.

"I don't blame you for moving away from me, but I mean you no harm, Bella," says the man as he kneels in front of the graves and pulls the bouquet in half before placing both halves on the graves and removing the lilies.

"It was you who left the flowers?" I ask. The man turns and holds the lilies out to me.

"Yes, I come at least once a week to pay my respects and apologize for what I did," says the man soberly. "I know you probably wish I had committed suicide, and sometimes I wish I had too, but when it came time to pull the trigger…I just couldn't do it."

"I'm glad you didn't," I whisper looking back at my parents' graves. "I know you hurt me, but you also saved me." The man gives me an incredulous look.

"I raped you! I didn't stop Jordan from killing your parents or raping your mother! How can you possibly think that I saved you?" demands the man.

"I'm alive because you didn't kill me, you didn't want to," I say trying to keep my voice strong. "Jordan is in jail because you left me alive!"

"Jordan is in jail?" he asks incredulously his eyes widening so much you'd swear they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"He'd been following me from sanitarium to sanitarium waiting for me to remember him and I did, he was arrested yesterday, but he's yet to go to court," I say. The man seemed utterly shocked as well as speechless. He obviously thought Jordan would never be caught. "I have a question for you."

"Anything. You can ask me whatever you want, I promise to give you the truth, it's the least I can offer you."

"What's your name?" I ask. I was so curious about this man. He had hurt me, but it wasn't because he wanted too, and I would ask him why he did later, but for now he needed a name.

"My name is Alfonse."

"Why did you do it?" I ask looking away.

"Do what?" asks Alfonse.

"Listen to Jordan?" I ask. Just then a small child runs over and wraps her arms around Alfonse's leg.

"Daddy, why are you taking so long?" asks the small child. She was probably only four or five.

"I'm sorry Merrill, I'm talking to this young lady though," says Alfonse giving me a look that said it all. Jordan had threatened Merrill's life so Alfonse did what he had to, to save her. I can't say I blame him, I'd have probably killed me if it meant saving my daughter.

Merrill looks at me and then the graves beside me. "Hey, you're that girl! The one daddy told me about."

"Merrill is very smart for her age," I comment. Alfonse chuckles before ruffling Merrill's hair.

"Yes, she's very good at putting two and two together," says Alfonse fondly.

"So is Emmett, but he tends to get five," I murmur. Alfonse must have heard me because he started laughing.

"May I ask who Emmett is?" asks Alfonse.

"Edward's stepbrother," I say, blushing a little.

"And Edward is the guy that was with you right?" asks Alfonse.

"Yeah, actually he's coming back, I think he got sick of waiting for me," I say. Alfonse turns around and watches as Edward approaches us.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I can't just leave you here alone with this man," says Edward.

"His name is Alfonse, and you're interrupting our conversation," I chastise. Merrill walks over to Edward.

"Who are you?" asks Merrill.

"That's Merrill, Alfonse's daughter," I say when Edward gives me a confused look.

"My name is Edward."

"Merrill, go play so I can speak to Bella and Edward privately," says Alfonse. Merrill groans, but runs off anyway. "Merrill was just a baby at the time and Jordan took her from me. He promised I could have her back if I came with him and did exactly as he said. We were going to go to your house and attack your parents and then Jordan was supposed to look like the hero and you would go with him." I had to snort about that.

"Jordan didn't exactly know me very well if he thought I'd go with him. I would have gone to La Push," I say.

"Well the plan was ruined anyway because you came downstairs. We thought you'd get scared and stay in your room," says Alfonse.

"I was getting ready to go to La Push to see my friends," I explain. "I thought my parents were fighting again and I didn't want to hear it, then I heard the gun and came running."

"Why?" asks Alfonse, as though he thought I was dumb for leaving me room.

"Charlie's a cop, I thought the gun was his, I didn't think he'd hurt me," I say.

"When you came down the whole plan changed. Jordan wanted me to take you and he'd take your mother. He told me to what he did and then proceeded to beat and rape your mom. Then he shot her," whisper Alfonse looking away. "I had to do the same so I beat and raped you, but I couldn't take it. I knew how your mother must have felt with the thought of losing her daughter. Merrill meant everything to me. Then it came time for me to kill you…and I just couldn't. So I shot the gun too high so it missed your heart and then you went unconscious and we left without bothering to check if you were alive."

"I was though, but I had forgotten everything that had happened. I spent weeks in the hospital and then a sanitarium where Jordan first found me, but I had no idea who he was. Then I got moved to a different sanitarium where Dr. Cullen took care of me as well as Edward, and I got my memories back, most of them anyway," I say.

"If Jordan makes it to court it would help if you testified against him," says Edward.

"Okay, but if I'm charged too…what's going to happen to Merrill?" asks Alfonse.

"She'll probably be put in a foster home," says Edward sympathetically.

"I won't press charges against you though," says Bella.

"I have a good lawyer, he'll be able to work something out," says Edward.

"Marcus will help us too," I say cheerfully. Things were finally starting to look up. Alfonse's eyes widen at the mention of Marcus.

"Is Marcus in the FBI?" asks Alfonse. I nod and Alfonse blanches.

"What's wrong with Marcus?" I ask. Marcus had seemed to know Jordan and Alfonse when I had shown him a picture of them.

"Marcus is Jordan's brother," says Alfonse.

"He seemed to recognize the names Bella had for you. Aro and Caius," says Edward.

"Aro and Caius are bad guys in a book," says Alfonse. "Perhaps Bella had been reading the book at the time. Jordan and I have read the book, we often joked around that the three of us were like that in the sense that the three were good friends, but we weren't bad at the time. Marcus probably remembered."

"That makes no sense," says Edward somewhat angrily. "Are you sure Jordan never accidentally referred to you as Aro or Caius?"

"I'm positive," says Alfonse.

"So which are you?" asks Bella.

"Aro," says Alfonse.

End chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Umm…I guess Bella's still missing part of her memory. That or Alfonse is lying about the whole Aro, Caius, Marcus thing. Just keep reading I guess. Sayonara! =]**


	23. judge

**Judge**

I sigh heavily as I walk up the steps towards Edward's room. Today had been a long day. Marcus, Edward, Aro, and I had to speak with Edward's lawyer. Carlisle was also there and had provided my files for the lawyer to look through. The lawyer assured us that we would win this, but I still had my doubts. It was my word against Jordan's and I had no idea what Jordan would say.

When I reach Edward's room I find Edward sitting on the bed in his boxers waiting for me. "Hey," I say as I walk in.

"We should get some sleep, Love. It's a big day tomorrow," says Edward with a smile. I change into my pajamas before walking over and getting in the bed. Edward wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck.

"Do you think I'll win?" I ask.

"Of course you will. You have no reason to make up stuff like that. The jury will have no choice but to believe you," says Edward.

"Do you think Alfonse will get in trouble?" I ask as Edward begins to lightly kiss my neck.

"Probably not," says Edward. I could tell Edward didn't like Alfonse. He understood why Alfonse did what he did to me, but he didn't like it. He thought Alfonse should have saved himself the trouble and shot Jordan. I don't think Edward will ever forgive Alfonse for what happened. I sigh heavily and roll over so I was facing Edward before kissing him passionately.

Edward didn't hesitate to kiss me back. He actually met me halfway. I moan quietly as our tongues tangle together in a fight for dominance. I quickly gave up and Edward wasted no time in exploring my mouth with his tongue. We roll so Edward was hovered over me and he began peppering kisses along my neck. "I love you," I whisper. Edward looks at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes that he didn't have to speak for me to know he loved me as well.

"I love you too, Bella," whispers Edward with a smile. I sigh as Edward begins to kiss my jaw, down my neck to my collarbone.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of the alarm clock. I could feel Edward's body wrapped around mine as I lay on my side. I reach over and turn off the alarm clock with a heavy sigh and a yawn.

"Good morning, Love," murmurs Edward groggily.

"Good morning," I whisper before sitting up.

After getting dressed we go downstairs to eat breakfast. It was quiet as we all ate at the dining room table. Esme had made a big breakfast and we were eating it slowly. I think everyone glanced at me at least once, but I ignored them. Edward seemed to become more and more tense with each glance until the grip on my hand was bruising. "Edward, please let go of my hand," I whisper. Edward immediately lets go of my hand and gives me an apologetic smile. I shake my hand trying to get it to stop hurting. I sigh heavily and go back to eating. Everyone else does as well.

Today was going to be a long day.

After breakfast Edward and I go to his car while everyone else piles into Carlisle's Mercedes. We were supposed to meet the lawyer at the courthouse in Olympia before going back over what was going to happen. This case was an important one because I was speaking for my family. The murders of Renee and Charlie were a big deal in Forks. Especially since Charlie was chief of police.

It took a while to get to Olympia but once we got there I felt a little nervous. This hearing would change not only my life, but the Cullens' and Alfonse and Merrill's. It would end this battle between Jordan and I. He said it wasn't over and it wasn't, but I hoped to end it today.

Edward's lawyer met us outside of the courthouse. He was an older man, probably in his fifties, but he was one of the best as well. "Thank you again for working this case," says Edward as we approach the lawyer and shake his hand. His name was Jonathan Marshall.

"Of course I came. I didn't become a lawyer for no reason," says Jonathan. Jonathan was a nice lawyer unlike some you meet. He actually seemed to care more about his client than the money. We all go inside and Jonathan leads us into an office where Alfonse was sitting holding Merrill in his lap.

"Good morning, Bella," says Alfonse with a small smile.

"Good morning," I whisper.

"I was able to get the judge to pardon Alfonse. Anything he says won't be used against him today or ever for that matter. So he can tell everyone exactly what he did without worrying about getting into trouble," says Jonathan.

"Thank you," says Alfonse sincerely.

"It's all very simple, all Bella will have to do is answer questions to the best of her ability. That goes for all of you," says Jonathan. Carlisle was also in the room. He was going to provide my psychiatric records.

Soon it was time for the trial and we all go to the courtroom. I had to sit with Jonathan, but Edward was sitting right behind me as well as the rest of my family. Jordan was with his own lawyer across the room. He kept watching me and it was making me uncomfortable. I tried to ignore him, but it was difficult. (I have no idea how trials go so please bare with me here. =/ )

Everyone stands as the Judge—Judge Margaret—enters the room. "The Plaintiff Isabella Marie Swan is here to press charges against the defendant Jordan Arthur Messinger. Mr. Messinger is charged of two counts of first degree murder, one count of sexual assault, and one count of attempted murder." (I'm sure there's more, but I'm no good with court room terminology. Sorry) "Mr. Messinger, how do you plea?"

The room was very quiet as we waited for Jordan to answer the question. Would he feel that he was guilty or not? "Guilty, your honor," says Jordan with a smirk. I was surprised, Jordan actually said he was guilty?

"Isabella, please come up and tell the court what happened," says Margaret.

"Remember, just tell the truth," whispers Jordan. I nod as I walk up to the stand and a man approaches me with a bible.

"Place your right hand on the bible," he says. I obediently place my right hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing, but the truth?"

"Yes sir," I say.

"You may be seated," says the man before stepping away from me. I sit down and look around the room at the crowd in front of me. There were a lot of people here.

"Please tell the jury what Mr. Messinger did to you," says Margaret.

"Um…well…I was up in my room putting some stuff in a bag so I could go to La Push when I heard a gun being fired. I had heard my parents yelling not long before that so I had figured they were fighting again, but I heard that gun!" I say as I relive the moment in my head. "I thought it was Charlie shooting his gun in the house so I ran downstairs to make sure nothing bad had happened. When I got down to the living room I found Charlie lying on the floor in a pool of blood and Renee was against a wall with a man holding her wrists against the wall."

In my head I could see Jordan's figure holding Renee against the wall and then Alfonse was in front of me. "The second man grabbed me and threw me to the floor and held me there while I fought to get away. Renee was crying and trying to get them to leave me alone." By this time I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "She told them to leave me alone, that I was just a child and they could have her as long as they left me alone. Jordan told her that they had a deal. That he could have me and in exchange…" this was getting increasingly harder for me as I continued. By now the tears I had been fighting were falling. "In exchange he'd allow Renee and Charlie to live in peace. I guess he had come to claim me, but my parents must have said no."

"What happened next?" asks Margaret.

"Um…Jordan began to beat Renee and he raped her. Alfonse had done the same to me and the whole time Renee was crying for him to stop and leave me alone. After Alfonse had finished raping me I heard a gun fire and Renee had stopped screaming. Then Alfonse told me that he was sorry and he would try not to kill me. He also said he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt the night had brought him." By now I was sobbing and it was getting hard to understand me. "I said that I had forgiven him and he shot me."

Suddenly Jordan's lawyer stands up and walks over to me. "How old were you when this crime occurred, Miss Swan?" asks the lawyer.

"Fourteen," I whisper.

"What injuries did you receive?"

"Umm…to be honest I can't remember everything. I know I had a broken leg though and bruises. I have a lot of scars as well," I admit.

"How do you not remember your injuries?" asks the lawyer incredulously. I knew what he was getting at, if I couldn't even remember my injuries how could I remember the crime?

"I was diagnosed with Dissociative Amnesia," I whisper.

"Amnesia? So if you had amnesia how can you claim to remember the crime?"

"I've gotten the memories from the crime back. The hospital didn't exactly tell me everything that was wrong though," I say.

"Why were you going to La Push?"

"To stay with a friend. I always did whenever Charlie and Renee were fighting," I say.

"How long did you think Renee and Charlie were fighting?"

"Not long, maybe five to ten minutes before I heard the gun fire," I say.

"How do you know it was Mr. Messinger?"

"Alfonse told me. Plus I remembered seeing him at the first sanitarium I was at. He told me he was glad I didn't remember him, but when I did he'd have to continue what we started. I think he meant that he'd have to kill me," I say.

"You were in a sanitarium?" I nod.

"Just until I was better. Dr. Cullen took good care of me and I remember all of the important stuff. There are just little things I don't know, like the extent of my injuries," I insist. The lawyer sits down and Jonathan walks up to me.

"How did Renee know Jordan?" asks Jonathan.

"I'm not sure. I had never heard of nor met Jordan before that day."

The rest of the trial had gone much the same way, but I was the only one that cried. Once the jury went in to discuss whether or not Jordan was guilty I sat and worried. There were a lot of things that would make the jury question my credibility. The biggest problems being that I was in a sanitarium and that I had, had Dissociative amnesia.

It didn't take the jury very long to come back with a verdict. "We the jury find the defendant…" at this point the room was eerily quiet. "Guilty of all charges."

"Very well, Jordan Messinger you are hereby guilty and are to be sentenced to life in prison without parole," says Margaret. At the news everyone begins to clap. Apparently everyone had been on my side. I stand up with a sigh of relief before going to Edward who was waiting for me.

"Congratulations, Love," says Edward as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks," I whisper. Jordan was finally in jail and I'd never have to see him again. I was happy to know that. Hopefully things continued to look up for me.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't think I'm quite ready to end this story. Besides, Jordan might be in jail, but that doesn't stop Bella from remembering the crime. I'm sure there are going to be some sort of problems for Bella. And what about Alfonse? Was he telling the truth? Plus I think I want to get into the Aro, Marcus, Caius thing a bit more…I dunno. I'll have to think about it. Sayonara! =]**


	24. haunted

**Haunted**

I awoke with a loud scream that seemed to shake the room not to mention it scared Edward so bad that he fell off of the bed in his haste to get up. My scream breaks off into a strangled sob as I cover my face with my hands and cry. Edward climbs back into the bed and wraps his arms around me just as the door bursts open, the light turns on, and Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett run in. This was the third time this week this has happened and yet everyone seemed to be patient with me as I cried into Edward's chest.

"I'm s—sor—sorry everyone, but I'm okay," I whimper as Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. Suddenly Alice crawls onto the bed and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"What nightmare has you so haunted?" asks Alice sadly as she lays her head on my back between my shoulder blades. I could feel her tears on my skin as she shook. No one knew of the dream I keep having of that place. That terrible place that was dark and filled with screams that would haunt anyone who stepped foot in that hallway.

The Cullens were worried about me. They all were, and yet I couldn't bring myself to tell them because they wouldn't understand, but maybe Alice would. She'd been there, maybe she could help me. "I can hear their screams," I whisper sadly. Alice and Edward's grips on me tighten. "Seattle."

Edward didn't seem to understand me, but Alice did and I hear her gasp. "I can see why you're having such nightmares then. You were there even longer than I was," murmurs Alice.

"What are you two talking about?" asks Edward.

"The asylum in Seattle…" whispers Alice.

"What about it?" demands Emmett.

"You wouldn't understand if you've never been there!" barks Alice. "Bella, everything is going to be okay, I'll help you get through it."

"Okay," I whisper.

EPOV:

My Bella was upset and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to fix it. Alice said I wouldn't understand if I'd never been there, so I would go and understand. Something was haunting Bella, threatening her sanity and I wanted to help her in anyway I could.

It wasn't fair that Jordan could go to jail and Bella could still be traumatized! She didn't do anything to deserve this. Things had been going well for several months and then summer break started and things began to go downhill from there.

Once my beautiful Bella was asleep again I get up and get dressed before going downstairs where everyone was sitting at the table with martyred expressions. "Carlisle, I'm going to Seattle," I say as I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"I'll go with you," says Carlisle before getting up and dumping his untouched coffee into the sink. I take a sip of my coffee before dumping it down the drain as well. It seemed bitter.

It didn't take us long to get into Carlisle's car and begin driving to Seattle. Hopefully Bella would be okay for the few hours I would be gone. I felt a bit guilty leaving her like this, but I was determined to help her. She has no idea what she's done for me in the brief time that I've known her.

**My mother—Elizabeth—had died when I was young, but not young enough that I couldn't remember her. It had taken some time for Carlisle to get over his loss and start dating again. He'd been determined to find a suitable mother for me especially since he had to spend all of his time in Port Angeles. He'd had little success in finding women willing to take on a child that wasn't their own. **

**Desperate, Carlisle had placed an ad in the news papers stating that he was looking for a woman between twenty-five and twenty-eight that would be willing to date a man with a young son. He'd included his name and address and it didn't take long for women to begin showing up, but none of them were all that great. Carlisle would date the women for a time and if he liked them he'd introduce them to me for a final say. I'd been able to see through every woman's mask and known they were more interested in the money. **

**One day while Carlisle was still getting ready the doorbell had rung so I went to answer it expecting it to be the baby sitter. What I found was a woman as well as a young boy around my age. "Hello, you must be the famous Edward that Carlisle speaks about so much," says the woman with a friendly smile. This time there was no mask to look through. "My name is Esme and this is my son, Emmett." **

**I look at Emmett who was wearing shorts and a tee shirt and had bandages on both of his knees as well as his left cheek. He also had a huge grin on his face as he watched me. "Hello," I say. Suddenly Emmett tackled me onto the hardwood floor and we began to wrestle. **

**"Boys, be careful, don't break anything," says Carlisle as he walks over to Esme and kisses her cheek. "Hello Esme, you look lovely as always." **

**As I watched Carlisle and Esme's short exchange—saw how Carlisle stared at Esme—I knew I had just met my future step mother as well as my step brother. "I thought we could stay here tonight and have a nice lasagna dinner and watch **_**Willy Wonka**_** and have some pop corn," says Carlisle. **

**"That sounds lovely. Come on Emmett, I want you to meet Carlisle," says Esme holding her hand out to Emmett who eagerly accepts it. **

While Esme has proven to be the perfect step mother she never replaced my real mom and she never tried to. I spent my whole life grieving for my mother and Carlisle knew that and often tried to help me. When I met Bella, something inside me changed and I was finally able to move on.

"I know how much you care about Bella," says Carlisle as he drives.

"She's the thing that was missing in my life Carlisle, and if she can't feel whole then I can't either," I whisper brokenly.

"She's like a daughter to me. She and Alice both are and if something is troubling them I want to do what I can to help them, because this isn't just Bella's problem, it's Alice's too," says Carlisle.

"Alice has always been a great friend to Bella," I say as Carlisle pulls into the parking lot of the sanitarium where Bella and Alice had once been patients. "What made you choose Bella and Alice?"

"Both times the sanitarium was getting full and sent me the files for patients they were willing to get rid of so I got to choose a few. The first round held Alice's folder and when I read it I was immediately intrigued by her. I knew there was something special about her," says Carlisle with a fond smile. "The second time I was going through the files and none of them seemed…right. I called the sanitarium to let them know I wasn't interested and they said there was one more they were willing to part with, but they weren't sure I would want her. They said she was quiet and they were having trouble with her. I asked for her name and they said that her name was Isabella and she had been a victim during a homicide. I said I'd take her. It was just a hunch, but it was probably the best hunch I had ever had."

With that said we go inside the asylum where patients were lying on the floor, trying to climb a gate that separated the waiting room from the rec room, screaming, crying, or doing absolutely nothing while nurses ran around and ignored them. It was absolute chaos. "Can I help you?" asks a voice to our right.

After some persuasion and a long talk on Carlisle's part we were allowed to see where Bella had once stayed. Dr. Moore came to escort us. "I must warn you that this isn't going to be the prettiest scene you have ever witnessed," says Dr. Moore as he led us to an elevator.

"What do you mean?" asks Carlisle.

"Well this is the area where patients go when we don't plan on releasing them. These are the patients who get a certificate of death upon entering for various reasons," says Dr. Moore with a dismissal wave of his hand.

"And Bella was one of them?" I sneer angrily. Carlisle holds his arm out in front of me, a warning to watch my temper.

"Well her parents were dead and she had nowhere to go, so yes," says Dr. Moore. I was absolutely seething by the time Dr. Moore had unlocked a large and heavy looking door and pulled it open. As soon as the door opened I was stunned by the various screams and cries I heard. It was no wonder Bella was having nightmares. Why hadn't she had them sooner?

We enter the dimly lit hallway and Dr. Moore comes to a door and opens it. The room was pitch black until Dr. Moore flipped a switch that was on the outside of the door. Suddenly the room was illuminated in a dim light and I was shocked by what I'd seen. In the middle of the floor was a body, barely alive. I only knew the person was alive because they had flinched when the light had turned on.

"This is Marny, she has schizophrenia," says Dr. Moore. Suddenly she begins screaming, or at least she was trying.

"This is absolutely terrible," says Carlisle. It was closest I had ever heard of Carlisle actually getting angry and I could tell he was pissed. "She's a human being she deserves much better treatment than this!"

"It's either here or the streets," says Dr. Moore.

"She'd probably do better there," I snarl before stomping out of the hallway. I could hear Carlisle following me as we go to the parking lot and get in the Mercedes. I could tell Carlisle had a plan and I had a feeling we would need a bigger hospital.

End Chapter

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that were ya? Bella started out in a regular room, but as time went on Dr. Moore decided that since her treatment was being paid for by the city that he'd save the city the trouble and put her with all the other cases of patients who had no money or family and people didn't want wandering the streets. I don't think sanitariums do that today, but they used to! Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara! =] **__


	25. mending

**Mending**

As soon as we got back home Carlisle had gone to his office and was immediately on the phone. I went to find Bella and found that she and Alice as well as Esme were gone. Where could they have possibly gone all of a sudden? I sigh heavily and go up to our room to wait for their return. Alice had probably taken them shopping or something.

Suddenly Bella's cell phone rings so I answer it for her without much thought about it. "Hello?"

"Is Bella there?" asks a male voice. He seemed a little confused.

"No, I'm not sure where she is," I say. "Can I take a message?"

"This is Jacob, can you let her know I have something for her and I want her to come to La Push as soon as she can."

"Jacob, can I—" I quickly change my question. "Can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure, sure. You can come here to my garage," says Jacob.

"I'll be there in less than twenty minutes," I say.

"Sure, bye," says Jacob before hanging up. I hang up Bella's phone and place it where I found it before getting in my Volvo and driving to La Push. When I got to Jacob's house he was standing out front waiting for me with an umbrella. "My dad isn't home so we can talk in the house." I nod and follow him inside before taking a seat on the couch.

"What's up?" asks Jacob.

"I want to know more about Bella before all of this happened to her," I say.

"She was a completely different person than she is now," says Jacob walking towards the kitchen. "You want a soda or something?"

"A glass of water would be nice," I say. Jacob seemed relieved as he disappears into the kitchen. I couldn't blame him, I did sort of just show up out of nowhere wanting to ask him about his best friend. When he comes back he was carrying a glass of ice water and a soda for himself. "Thank you," I say as he hands me the glass.

"No problem," says Jacob before sitting on the floor about six feet away from me. "Bella used to be so carefree and as accident prone as she was she liked to do dangerous things sometimes. She wasn't afraid to cliff dive, though I wish she'dve been a little smarter about it." Jacob chuckles at the memory.

"Her parents were good people too. They made sure she had good manners and did the right thing and stuff. Like this one time we found a twenty dollar bill and I was thinking 'hey cool twenty bucks let's buy something' and Bella wanted me to take it to the police station. It never made it that far because I used it to buy a soda and chips and then Bella pouted and ignored me for a while."

"She did want you to do the right thing," I point out.

"Had it been more than twenty I would have taken it to the police," says Jacob. "Anyway, Bella was always a bookworm, especially when it was a classic. I used to complain that she always read the same books, but she'd defend herself by saying it was a classic and that Forks' library didn't have much of a selection. It was always Hawthorne Heights or something like that."

I had to chuckle at Jacob's effort to remember the name of Bella's book. "I think Hawthorne Heights is a band. The book is called _Wuthering Heights_ and I often saw Bella reading it in the Sanitarium. I guess some things don't change," I say with a small smile.

"I guess they don't. We didn't do much when we hung out, but it was the little things that usually stuck, like warm sodas out in the garage while it poured down rain or walking on the beach just talking about stuff. I could always tell when Bella was upset or something though she'd try to hide it. She didn't like burdening others with her problems, but then it'd come to haunt her later in her dreams," says Jacob.

That seemed about right too. "She moves around a lot and talks more when she's having a nightmare," I say.

"Can I ask you something?" asks Jacob.

"I suppose it's only fair," I say.

"Have you touched her?" asks Jacob.

"Of course not," I say immediately.

"Do you share a bed?"

"Yes, but that's by Bella's choice," I say.

"Has she been having nightmares?" asks Jacob. I could tell he was concerned for her.

"Yes. She keeps screaming so loud it wakes up the whole house. She dreams of the first asylum she was in before Carlisle got her and I can't blame her. I'll probably have nightmares of my own after just five minutes," I say shuddering at the thought.

"It's not fair how she was treated. She never deserved any of the bad stuff that happened to her. Her parents always argued and then there was the fact that her mother was often drunk soon after she got home from work. Charlie would stay out late just to avoid Renee and Bella would be left to take care of things. Then she almost gets killed and then she goes through all the hospital crap. It just isn't fair," says Jacob with his voice thick with emotion. "She's my best friend! I just want to see her laugh again like she used to and smile with her heart so you can see it in her eyes!"

"I want that too, and I'm trying, I just need to understand her first," I say. Jacob glowers at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking at that moment. "If you think you can do any better by all means go ahead and try. You have all summer because I have work and Alice will be busy shopping. You can even go back to Forks with me right now."

"I'll follow you," says Jacob walking towards the front door and grabbing a coat and set of keys.

"I thought you couldn't drive yet," I say.

"I have a permit," says Jacob before walking out the door. I follow him and get in my car and watch as Jacob gets in an old red truck. "Don't go too fast, this stupid truck only goes 55."

"Okay," I say as I get in my Volvo and start it. When we get to my house I notice Alice's Porsche and Bella's Ferrari in the garage along with Carlisle's Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep. Everyone was home then. I was suddenly in a hurry to get to Bella to make sure she was okay. Jacob follows me as I go inside the house and find Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella sitting around the living room watching TV.

"There you are," says Emmett as we walk closer to the living room. Bella looks up at me with a small smile and I could see that she was tired.

"Hello Love, you looked exhausted," I say bending over and kissing her softly. Bella kisses me back before I pull away. "I've brought someone home with me." Bella looks up and sees Jacob and her face lights up.

"Jake!" she crows before jumping up and hugging him. Jacob hugs her back and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little smug.

"Hey Bells," says Jacob. "It's nice to see you. I called your phone earlier but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I forgot to grab it on my way out this morning, I'm sorry," says Bella.

"It's no big deal, Edward answered the phone and then he came to La Push and we talked a little before he led me here. I wanted to give you something," says Jacob.

"Aww Jake, you didn't have to," says Bella.

"I worked really hard on it though Bells," says Jacob pouting a little. Bella gives in easily enough, but she wasn't exactly graceful about it. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"This better not be a trick," gripes Bella as she obeys him. Jacob fishes around in his pocket and places something in her hand before closing her hand over it before I could get a look at what it was.

"Okay, you can look," says Jacob. Bella opens her hand and gasps. Then I notice it was a key. "Remember that old red truck?"

"How could I not? Thirteen years old and we were driving through mud in it cause Billy told us to do something productive instead of sitting around the house bored," says Bella with a grin.

"Well I fixed the engine and it now goes 55 to 60. Billy said I could give it to you so I could work on building a car for myself," says Jacob.

"I wanna help you build your car," says Bella excitedly. It was nice watching the two of them interact. Bella seemed to truly enjoy herself. "Are you sure about the truck though?"

"You have your license don't you?" asks Jacob and Bella nods. "Well you need something to drive. This way you don't have an excuse to not come to La Push and see me."

"She never had an excuse to begin with. Carlisle and Esme got Bella and Alice cars for Christmas," says Emmett.

"You told me you didn't have a car," accuses Jacob with a grin.

"Well if you saw what he got me you'd probably make the same excuse," defends Bella although I was pretty sure they would have different reasons for lying about not having a car. Bella didn't want to be seen in it and Jacob wouldn't want to hurt it. Bella loved the car, but she felt it was too flashy for her.

"I wanna see your car," says Jacob. Bella groans but shows Jacob the way outside. I knew she was going to show him the car.

"It's nice to see her so happy," says Esme fondly causing me to jump. She was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, I just wish it was because of me and not Jacob."

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will go back to BPOV. I'm glad you liked the EPOV though and I'll try to throw it in more often. Also thanks for the reviews! At this rate I'll have over 400 by the end of this story. Once I figure out how it'll end that is. Sayonara. =]**


	26. friendship

**Friendship**

As I walked out to the garage Jacob walks next to me and takes my hand in his. I knew it was out of habit, we always walked like this and I didn't mind it anyway. It made me happy to know that some things didn't change. It made my life feel more stable. "So what kind of car is it?"

"You'll see," I say as I open the garage door and turn on the light. I watch as Jacob's eyes almost pop out of his head as he takes in the sight of all of the cars that the Cullens own.

"Which one's yours?" asks Jacob looking at the multiple cars.

"The red one," I say walking over to the Ferrari that I've never driven.

"How can you like my crappy truck more than this?" asks Jacob incredulously.

"You wanna go for a drive?" I ask. Jacob eagerly nods and I walk over to where the keys were kept in the garage before unlocking the door and getting in. Jacob gets into the passenger seat as I start the car.

"Try not to get us killed," teases Jacob.

"Oh shut-up, I know how to drive," I grumble as I open the electric garage door and pull out.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" asks Jacob.

"I'll pull up out front," I say before driving to the front of the house and stopping. Edward walks out and over to the car.

"Are you finally going to drive your car?" asks Edward with a smirk. I roll my eyes and point at Jacob.

"Jacob wanted to go for a drive, so I was going to go up to Port Angeles and see if I could find a decent book. We might go see a movie too," I say while calculating how much money I had on me. Suddenly Edward was holding several bills in front of me.

"Here's fifty dollars," says Edward with a grin. I groan softly and shake my head.

"I don't want your money," I argue. He was always trying to give me money.

"Please? Buy yourself something nice, or for Jacob even, please?" asks Edward practically begging me. I sigh heavily and reluctantly take the money from him.

"I'll buy _you_ something nice with it," I say causing Edward to frown.

"That'd be like me buying myself something," says Edward.

"Exactly, but I picked it out," I remind him before kissing his cheek and driving away. As I drive towards Port Angeles Jacob chatters about everything that I've missed in La Push recently.

"How was school?" asks Jacob.

"Not so great actually. Not too many people are willing to accept a girl who was in a mental hospital. They all act like I have some sort of plague or something," I say.

"I don't know why people have to be like that. There's nothing wrong with you," says Jacob causing me to snort.

"I have depression and amnesia. Sometimes I wake up and don't know where I am or what day it is. I woke up on a Saturday and started freaking out because I thought I was late for school."

"You're not in a hospital anymore Bells. Besides, that could happen to anyone," reasons Jacob.

"I still see their faces, the men who ruined my life. I can still feel the pain and fear I felt that day, the confusion. I hear the screams of the patients at the asylum I had to stay at in Seattle," I say shuddering at the thoughts.

"That's natural too Bella. Ask anyone who's been raped or kidnapped or beaten. They feel the same thing you do. You live with a psychiatrist, you can talk to him. Carlisle can help you," says Jacob.

"He has enough to worry about as it is," I say as I look out the windshield at the rain that had begun to fall.

"Carlisle worries about you more when you don't tell him anything about what you're feeling. He'd rather know what's wrong and help you than not know and be unable to help," says Jacob reaching over and touch my arm causing me to flinch.

"I'm sorry Bells," says Jacob pulling his hand away. Feeling guilty I reach out and grab Jacob's hand.

"It was just unexpected, don't worry about it," I say with a grin. Jacob smiles halfheartedly. "So first the bookstore, and then we'll wander around Port Angeles until I can find a good gift for Edward and then maybe food."

"How about bookstore and then food? I need energy to follow you around," teases Jacob causing me to snort.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Besides, Alice shops a lot harder than I do. If you can't handle me you have no chance with Alice."

"That bad huh?" asks Jacob.

"She will shop non-stop all day and she only stops for food and even then it'll only be for about fifteen minutes, if that. I had to learn to eat faster than her just so I could enjoy my break a little." I say causing Jacob to laugh.

"Remind me to never go shopping with Alice then," says Jacob. I giggle and nod as we reach Port Angeles. After going to the bookstore we walk along the boardwalk looking into the different shops. We pass a music store and I decide to go inside when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Bella, you're in the perfect store! Go look at the piano stuff," says Alice excitedly.

"Alice, how do you know what store I'm in?" I ask.

"I'm psychic remember?" asks Alice incredulously.

"Oh yeah…so what am I getting Edward then?" I ask.

"You'll see," sings Alice before hanging up.

"What was that about?" asks Jacob.

"Alice called to tell me that I was in the perfect store for Edward's gift," I say as I begin walking towards the back of the store where the piano stuff was kept.

"How'd she know?" asks Jacob.

"She's psychic," I say with a grin as I begin looking around. As I'm looking a man walks over.

"Can I help you?" asks the man. He wasn't really that old, probably in his twenties or something.

"Sure, I'm looking for a gift for my boyfriend," I say.

"Okay, what kind of stuff does he like?" asks the guy looking at Jacob. I finally notice his name tag, his name is Jeremy.

"He plays piano and writes his own music, but he doesn't need a new piano, he likes the one he has," I say.

"That's cool," says Jeremy with a flirtatious smile as he picks up a leather book. "This has some of the most popular compositions as well as empty sheet music so your boyfriend can add his own compositions to the book. A man had brought it in and said it was a wonderful book for the best pianists." I take the book in my hands and flip through it recognizing some of the songs. It was a good gift, but it wasn't what had in mind.

"No, is there anything else?" I ask. Jeremy looks at all of the different books and things and pulls out another book.

"This one is empty," says Jeremy handing the plain black covered book to me. This wasn't what I had in mind either as I place it back on the shelf and turn around to leave only to come face to face with a beautiful violin.

"Wow…it's beautiful," I say gently touching the polished wood of the violin.

"Does he play violin?" asks Jacob.

"Not at all, but it's a beautiful instrument isn't it? I could learn to play it, maybe even write him a song, will you help me?" I ask facing Jacob.

"Do you have enough?" asks Jacob.

"I have the credit card that Carlisle gave me. I've never used it before and I can pay part of it in cash," I say. I wasn't sure why I was so inspired to learn to play the violin, but I wanted to. I wanted to be able to write Edward a beautiful song like he has for me. I was sure I could do it and I had all summer to figure it out. I turn to Jeremy who was watching me as I thought about the violin. "Do you know where I could get lessons?"

On the way home from Port Angeles I was in high spirits. I had the best gift planned and I was determined to learn quickly so I could write a song for Edward. "You sure are excited about this," points out Jacob.

"I haven't gotten to do anything for Edward and this is my one chance to get to do something as good for him as he's done for me," I say as I drive towards La Push.

"If there's anything I can do let me know," says Jacob.

"Just keep it a secret, and I'll let you know if there's anything else you can do," I say excitedly as I pull into the road that leads to La Push.

"Thanks for going with me today. Hopefully we can hang out again really soon," I say.

"Well it's summer and there's always the beach. We could go swimming," says Jacob.

"Cliff diving?" I ask causing Jacob to chuckle.

"If that's what you want," says Jacob.

"Yeah, I do actually," I say.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Umm…yeah…Bella get to learn to play violin. Let me know your thoughts on that. Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara. =]**


	27. picnic 27

**Picnic**

That night when we got back I hid the violin under the bed since Edward never looked under there. He had asked me what I had gotten and I told him it was a surprise. When we went to bed I had a dream. It was a good dream this time. My parents were in it and they told me to hang in there and that everything was going to work out in the end. My mom even teased me about Edward and how he was too old and yet he was so handsome that she could see where I would like him. They were both proud of me and loved me and they apologized for leaving me so soon, but it was their time.

When I woke up the next morning I was crying. I wipe them away and look over to where Edward was asleep. The sunlight coming through the curtains shone directly on his bare back and face, lighting up his feature and making his hair shine. It mesmerized me to watch him sleep so soundly and I wished I could sleep just as soundly. I suddenly wanted to spend the day with Edward away from everything.

I sat and watched him as the sun rose higher and the shadows in the room changed. Soon Edward's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me with a small smile. "Good morning," I say with a smile of my own.

"Good morning Love. I hope you haven't been waiting for me for very long," says Edward sitting up and hugging me.

"I was enjoying the view. I'm not sure how long I've waited," I admit causing Edward to chuckle.

"What would you like to do today?" asks Edward before kissing my temple.

"Um…I was hoping maybe we could go somewhere. I don't care where as long as it's away from here," I say.

"Away from here it is," says Edward with a grin. "I know the perfect place to take you. Do you mind hiking?"

"Nope, as long as it's with you," I say with a grin. Edward grins and kisses me before getting up and walking over to his dresser to grab some clothes.

"Make sure you dress comfortably and I would wear a light jacket or hoodie over your clothes so you can remove it if you get hot," says Edward as he pulls clothes out of his dresser. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll meet you downstairs," I say as Edward walks out. After getting dressed and pulling my hair back into a ponytail I go down to the kitchen where Esme was flipping French toast. "Good morning." Esme looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning dear. I'm making French toast and bacon," says Esme cheerfully as I take my medications with a glass of orange juice.

"That sounds great. Edward and I are hiking today so a good breakfast will be nice," I say with a smile.

"I'll pack the two of you a picnic if you'd like," says Esme already walking towards the fridge.

"Sure, if you'd like," I say as I walk over to the bacon and flip it. Then Alice runs in and looks at me with a grin the begins to turn into a frown as she looks over my outfit.

"What the hell were you thinking this morning?!" demands Alice outraged.

"Umm…That I was going hiking and needed to be comfortable?" I say looking down at my outfit of choice.

"You do realize it's 75 outside right?" asks Alice incredulously. "And it's only going to get hotter."

"Thank you weather girl," I say dryly. "I'm wearing pants so I don't get poison ivy or something. I have shorts on underneath and a tank top on under the sweatshirt."

"Alice, leave Bella alone. She can pick out her own clothes," says Esme.

"Thank you Esme," I say just as Emmett walks in followed by Carlisle and Jasper.

"Good morning everyone," I say as I help Esme by watching breakfast so she could pack lunch for Edward and I.

"Good morning Bella, I didn't hear any screams, how did you sleep?' asks Carlisle.

"Pretty good actually. I dreamt about my parents," I say with a small smile.

"What sort of dream?' asks Carlisle.

"We just talked about everything that has been happening. They told me to hang in there. Renee even teased me about dating Edward," I say with a giggle.

"Really? What'd she say?" asks Edward suddenly causing me to jump a little.

"She said _'that man's too old for you, Isabella Marie Swan, but I can see why you would want to date such a handsome man.'_ Charlie threatened you. He said that if you laid a finger on me he'd be visiting you in your dreams and there wouldn't be show tunes and unicorns either," I say.

"That sounds like a typical father response," chortles Edward.

"That's Charlie for you. Renee and Charlie would have really said that if they were truly alive. It made me feel better, gave me hope for the future," I say as I plate the food and dip more bread into the egg mixture.

"It sounds like you had a very good dream. I'm glad," says Edward walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

After breakfast we go out to Edward's Volvo and he takes me to a dead end road that had a trail and a sign pointing to it. "Here we are. Are you ready?" asks Edward grabbing the basket. I nod and we get out of the car and I follow Edward into the forest, but he doesn't go onto the trail.

"What about the trail?" I ask as I follow him through the woods.

"We don't need the trail to get where we're headed," says Edward with a grin. I was confused, but I trusted Edward so I continue to follow him. Every once in a while he had to help me and it took us a long time, but then I saw the opening in the trees. "Almost there, just a few more feet."

"Oh thank god," I say in relief as I jog forward with Edward not far behind. Then I enter into a beautiful clearing full of wildflowers.

"Welcome to my meadow," says Edward. He walks to the middle of the clearing and begins to spread out a blanket while I look around. The area was a perfect circle and I could smell the scents of the various wildflowers mingling together in an intoxicating fragrance.

"It's beautiful," I say in awe.

**"He sure is beautiful," giggles one of the girls in my gym class. **

**"Who?" asks my friend Jessica as we walked into the gym. The senior boys were finishing up a game of basketball for their gym class so we were waiting out in the hall. **

**"Edward Cullen of course. He's a senior and easily the hottest guy in school," says the girl. Then I notice a boy with copper hair and green eyes trying to guard a large boy with dark hair who was trying to get to the ball a tall blonde was holding. **

**"Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen are pretty good looking too," says another girl as we watch the three good looking seniors. **

**"Which is which?" I ask.**

**"Jasper's the blonde, Emmett's the big guy and Edward is the gorgeous red head," says Jessica. Edward was gorgeous, like Adonis. The coach blows his whistle and the boys all stop playing and begin patting each other on the back or complaining about losing depending on which team they were on. Edward seemed indifferent as he talks to Jasper and Emmett. They all begin filing out of the gym and we begin to file in. Suddenly I was on the ground and all the air whooshes from my lungs. **

**"I'm sorry, here, let me help you," says the voice of an angel as a hand appears in front of my face. I reach out and take the hand while looking up at the face of said angel only to find that it was Edward! I immediately blush and look back down at our hands as he pulls me to my feet.**

**"It's no problem. It was probably my fault anyway, I'm such a klutz," I say in embarrassment. **

**"No it's mine. My friend shoved me and I lost my balance," says Edward. I look up again and find myself blushing once more. "My name's Edward Cullen by the way."**

**"Umm…my name's Bella Swan."**

**"Bella…" he says thoughtfully then he smiles down at me, "It suits you." **

**"C'mon man, we're gonna be late for class!" complains Emmett. **

**"You could always go on without me," says Edward as he releases my hand. "It was nice meeting you Bella. I apologize again for knocking you down." Then he walks away and I never spoke to him again that year, but that was all anyone spoke about for a while. A senior had spoken to an eighth grader, and not only that, he actually held a conversation with her, even if only for a minute. **

"Bella?" asks Edward causing me to jump and gasp.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something," I say looking around and noticing that Edward had set out our picnic and was waiting for me to sit down with him.

"What was your memory about?" asks Edward as I take a seat next to him.

"I met you once in eighth grade," I say with a grin. This seemed to surprise Edward so I explain further. "You were a senior and I was in eight grade and I was waiting for the senior boys to get done in gym class so we could start gym. While we were waiting we were checking out the senior boys and talking about how hot Edward Cullen was as well as Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen. On your way out you bumped into me and I fell down so you helped me up and introduced yourself. I told you my name was Bella Swan and you told me my name suited me before apologizing again and walking away."

I watch as Edward's face lights up when it dawns on him what I was talking about. "I remember know. I thought you were really cute for an eighth grader," says Edward with a grin. "I hope you don't think I'm a pedophile."

"I could never think that of you. I thought you were hott too if it makes you feel any better. That was all anyone could talk about for about a week. I was constantly being asked questions about it."

"Like what?" asks Edward scooting closer to me.

"Do you think he's cute? What did he say? What were his exact words? What did his hand feel like? How did his voice sound? What did he smell like? Do you think he liked you? Are you dating? Stuff like that."

"Had Emmett given me a few more seconds I probably would have asked you out," says Edward.

"Yeah, but then you would have been off to college and we probably would have broken up or something and then there's the whole accident and stuff. I probably wouldn't have remembered you."

"That's true, but I would have helped you and I probably wouldn't have broken up with you," says Edward.

"I like how things are now. Besides, in eighth grade I probably would have thought you were joking and turned you down," I admit.

"I guess I can see your point," says Edward before kissing me passionately. I kiss him back allowing the kiss to deepen. Fate put us together for a reason and I now understood that. While I had forgotten that we had ever met in the past, I remembered now and it made me feel better knowing that Edward wasn't a complete stranger.

End Chapter

**A/N: Thanks for reading. People suggested that Bella and Edward spend time together so I hope this is good enough. I had already been planning on it anyway. Sayonara. =] **


	28. Surpise

**Surprise**

It took me all summer to learn violin, but my teacher told me that I was playing like a professional so I was feeling confident about my ability to write a good song for Edward. Now I just needed to learn how to write a song, so I went to Edward. He was sitting at his piano playing a song he'd written for Esme and not wanting to interrupt I take a seat next to him. I look at the sheet music in front of him and watch as Edward's hands move gracefully over the keys.

When the song is over Edward begins playing my lullaby. "Hello, Love," says Edward.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," says Edward with a smile as he plays.

"How do you write a song?" I ask watching as Edward plays my lullaby effortlessly without any music at all.

"Why? Would you like me to write you a song?" asks Edward.

"No, I want help writing one though," I say.

"Okay, what would you like the song to sound like?" asks Edward.

"Um…kinda slow and maybe haunting, but as it progresses it gets louder and more upbeat. Maybe make it a duet," I say as Edward flips through his sheet paper until he finds a blank page.

"Okay, a duet it is," says Edward with a smile. I begin to push the keys until I come across a beat I like and Edward nods and begins putting notes on the sheet paper.

"Will this take a long time?" I ask.

"It doesn't have to, we could probably get the song done in a day if we like the outcome," says Edward as he adds notes to the page.

We weren't able to finish in a day, but we were getting far and I had a feeling I could finish the song on my own if I worked on it hard enough. And that's what I did. While Edward slept I took my violin up to the attic and began to play it by candle light. I played it as far we had the song and then I began to add my own notes to it. Now I just needed to choose when I would reveal my song to him. The only special occasion coming up was my seventeenth birthday and I'm sure Edward has something planned.

He would probably insist on taking me to some overly priced restaurant with more forks than I would know what to do with. He'd also probably buy me some extravagant gift that I don't need. I had my own plans for my birthday though. I would ask him to take us somewhere where we could be alone all night—a hotel perhaps—and I would lay my new song for him, show him my new violin. Then maybe I'll make love to him. I know I'm not eighteen yet, but I trusted Edward and I wanted to give him my whole self. I'll have to wait and see how the night goes.

As I finish my song I know it's perfect because it came from my heart. It screamed Edward. He wrote me a lullaby and now it was my turn.

*******

A couple of weeks later I was sitting in a chair in Alice's room while she gave me a make over. It was my birthday and as I had suspected Edward had made reservations at some fancy four star restaurant. I was a total wreck and hadn't eaten much all day. I had plans and they made me nervous. "Why are you so nervous, it's just dinner," says Alice as she pulls my hair back.

"It's not the dinner…it's what I have planned," I whisper. Suddenly Alice was excited.

"I wanna know!" crows Alice.

"I wanted to play a song for Edward tonight, but I have to get him to go to a hotel or something first. Plus I have other plans for tonight," I admit blushing causing Alice to grin. She knew exactly what I was up to.

"Everything will work out great," says Alice happily.

"What if I'm not good enough though? I mean come on Alice, look at my body, I'm covered in scars! I'm not pretty at all, I don't even know why he's kept me around this long," I complain as Alice continues to mess with my hair trying to decide what to do with it. Suddenly the hairbrush in Alice's hand comes down and hits my head causing me to wince.

"You are not ugly! You are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you. Edward loves you and you could write the worst song in the world and he'll love it because it came from you Isabella Marie Swan!" chastises Alice. I sigh heavily as I rub my head where Alice had hit me.

Just then there's a knock on the door. "Go way, she's not ready yet!" shouts Alice.

"Alice we're going to be late," complains Edward from the other side of the door. Alice grumbles something that didn't sound very nice and quickly fixes my hair before pulling me to my feet and handing me a small clutch purse and all but throwing me out the door and into Edward's arms.

"You can have her, but if you do anything to hurt her I swear I'll hunt you down! I know where you sleep!" shouts Alice as Edward leads me down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" asks Edward as he opens the passenger door on his Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Nothing," I say as I sit down and put on my seatbelt while Edward gets in on the driver's side. Edward didn't seem to believe me but he didn't push it either and soon we were driving out of Forks.

"So what would you like to do after dinner?" asks Edward.

"Can we stay at a hotel?" I ask.

"Why?" asks Edward.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, plus I wanted to show you something," I say innocently as he drives along the highway.

"Okay," says Edward picking up his cell phone and dialing a phone number. Soon he had a room picked out for us at a four star hotel and he had also arranged for Alice to drop some clothes off for us. This was perfect because I knew she'd drop off the violin, but I wanted to make sure she knew so I grab Edward's phone and call her.

"Already on it Bells," says Alice in greeting.

"Do you know—"

"It's under the bed. It's already in my hands Bella," says Alice. I could hear a car starting.

"How did—"

"I'm psychic remember?! You'd think you of all people would believe me about that by now," says Alice irritated.

"Alice I d—"

"I know, I'm just teasing! Have fun Bella, and try not to beat yourself up too much about tonight it'll work out," says Alice cheerfully.

"Thank you Alice," I say in relief just before she hangs up. Edward chuckles and ignores my glare. "What's so funny?"

"Alice didn't let you finish a sentence did she?" says Edward.

"She's psychic," I say with a small, fond smile.

"That she is," agrees Edward with a grin of his own. Our family wasn't complete without her that was for sure. She made things interesting.

*******

After dinner we go to the hotel Edward had chosen. When we get there Edward checks us in and we go to our room where our things were already put away except for the violin which was sitting on the table. "Thanks Alice," I murmur as Edward walks over to it and looks at it. He opens the case and his eyes widen.

"How'd this get here?" asks Edward touching the polished wood.

"I bought it," I say walking over and picking it up. "That day I went shopping with Jake we went into a music store and I bought it and learned all summer how to play it. I had told you I was with Jake, which was partly true but I was also learning to play violin."

"Why?" asks Edward as I pick up the bow. (I could be wrong about the thing you use to play the violin sorry if I am)

"Well…you play piano…so I wanted to learn to play an instrument too. I picked this…I also wrote a song for you," I admit with a blush. Edward seemed pleasantly surprised as he walks over to the loveseat in the room and sits down.

"May I hear it?" asks Edward. I nod and position the Violin under my chin before beginning to play the song. Having several weeks to practice the song gave me the chance to memorize it and as I played I allowed the music to flow through me to the violin.

I put all of my emotions into that single song. All of my love for Edward and the emotions he stirred within me. When the song finally came to an end I pulled the violin from it's position and looked up at Edward who was still sitting in the same position he was in when I started. His eyes wide and tears falling silently from his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness though, I could see the love in Edward's eyes.

"Bella," whispers Edward.

"Did you like it?" I ask a little worried. What if he didn't like it? Suddenly Edward was holding me in his arms as his tears fell into the crook of my neck.

"Bella, that was the mps beautiful song I had ever heard. My lullaby for you pales in comparison," says Edward as he holds me in his arms.

"I'm glad you liked it," I say a little embarrassed.

"You couldn't have played it any more perfectly either. No one could," says Edward looking into my eyes. As I looked into his eyes I knew I was ready to go the next step in our relationship.

"Edward…will you…make love to me?" I ask looking down and blushing. Edward's eyes widen and he gasps in surprise, but he must have realized the same thing I did because he nods and kisses me sweetly.

"I love you so much Bella," says Edward before picking me up and laying me on the bed before coming up to hover over me. He still looked a little adamant so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a virgin, but in a way this is still my first time," I whisper.

"That's not the problem, Love. I don't care that you're not a virgin, but are you sure you want this? I don't want to scare you," says Edward.

"My only fear is losing you Edward," I whisper before kissing him again. As time progresses and we lose clothing I become more and more nervous and then I was in my underwear and Edward was in his boxers and he was just about to pull down my underwear when Alfonse's face appears in front of me and I scream.

End Chapter

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it went fast but I had a lot of info and I wanted to put it all into one chapter so I skipped around. So now Bella has to face the rape part of the accident…she's faced the whole not knowing what happened to begin with, then there's the fact that her parents died—which she's still facing—then the first sanitarium haunted her, and now that she's ready for sex she's got to deal with the rape. How will she cope with this? How will Edward cope with her coping wit this? She may just end up in the sanitarium again yet…Sayonara! =]**


	29. Shut Out

**Shut Out**

EPOV:

Ever since Bella's birthday she's shut everyone out. I was so shocked when she began screaming that I called Carlisle and told him what was going on. He had told me he'd be there soon and I quickly dressed Bella and myself while I waited for Carlisle. He arrived within an hour of our conversation and by that time Bella had stopped screaming, but she was crying uncontrollably and Carlisle had to give her a sedative.

On the way home she rode with Carlisle while I drove my car home. Carlisle wanted a chance to talk to her in private about what happened. Unfortunately he was unable to get any information out of her. I love Bella and I only wish I knew what happened that made her scream like that. It was a scream of pure terror and I didn't understand what had scared her so badly.

Once we got home I tucked Bella in and crawled into bed next to her. She made an effort to stay away from me so I left her alone no matter how much it was killing me inside. When I woke up the next morning Bella was asleep, but I could tell by the way she was moving around restlessly that she wasn't sleeping well. I didn't know what to do, on the one hand I wanted to get up and go to the bathroom and maybe make myself presentable, but on the other hand Bella needed me and I wanted to be there when she woke up, so I decided to stay.

I watch as my beautiful Bella writhed under the sheets and began to whimper as a tear began to form. Suddenly the tear broke free of her eyelashes and began to fall down her cheek, followed by another and another until she was crying in her sleep. "No, don't! Please…" whimpers Bella as she cries. "Don't…mommy…no…"

I didn't know what to do. Bella was crying, she was obviously dreaming of something terrible, probably the rape, and I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around Bella, curling my body around hers and whispered words of comfort and love into her ear. When that didn't work I began to hum her lullaby and she quieted down and stopped moving, instead she rolled over and cuddled up to me.

The next thing I knew I was waking up and my arms were empty. When I realize this I quickly sit up and look around frantically searching for Bella. I find her sitting on the couch reading a book, fully dressed and looking ready for the day, but her eyes told me a different story. Her eyes held more shadows than ever.

Wanting to help her I get up and walk over to the couch and sit next to her. "Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?" I ask. Bella looks up at me for a short moment before turning back to her book.

"I'm sorry, Edward," whispers Bella with a hint of finality. I knew that was all I was going to get out of her without pushing it, and pushing her usually ended in tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Love," I say as I reach out and gently touch her arm. She flinches away from me and I knew exactly what was wrong. She was reliving the rape, our actions last night had brought it all up and now she was scared. "I'm the one who should apologize. I should have known that if we tried to have sex that it would only bring up unpleasant memories. You should talk to someone about it. Carlisle loves you very much Bella and if you told him not to tell me anything he'd honor that."

Bella doesn't say anything, but I had a feeling she'd talk to Carlisle. That was fine by me as long as she got help from someone. I loved her and I only wanted the best for her. "I'm going to go get ready for the day. Would you like to do anything?" I ask. Bella shakes her head and I sigh heavily. "Okay. I love you Bella, please remember that."

With that said I grab some clothes and go to the bathroom. Once there I turn on the water and while I waited for it to warm up I go to the bathroom and get undressed. The water was warm when I stepped into it and began to shower. As I washed my hair I began to think about Bella. She'd told me about the rape more than once, but when she told me she always seemed detached in a way.

Last night she was forced to face it head on and it was all because I couldn't see the signs! I let my selfish wants and needs to take over my reasoning and I hurt the one closest to me. Bella was my reason for living and she was broken. What was I supposed to do? I decided to talk to Emmett about it. He was dating Rosalie who was also raped. Emmett might know what to do.

With a sigh I get out of the shower and dry off before getting dressed and going back to my room to check on Bella only to find that she wasn't there. Figuring that she probably went downstairs I go down to the kitchen. When I get there I find Esme placing a plate in front of Bella. "Good morning dear, would you like some breakfast?" asks Esme. I nod and take a seat next to Bella.

"How do you want your eggs?" asks Esme.

"Scrambled," I say as I watch Bella eat. Esme gets to work making my eggs and I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" asks Esme. I shrug my shoulders and wait while Esme makes my breakfast. "How's work been? You haven't said much."

"It's hectic now that Carlisle's bought out that sanitarium in Seattle and we began caring for them until he can find someone better," I say.

"So I've heard. What about Marny? How's she been? She's one of yours isn't she?" asks Esme.

"Much better. She's getting things under control now," I say as Esme places my plate in front of me. I sigh heavily and begin to eat my breakfast.

"Who's Marny?" asks Bella. Was that jealousy I was hearing?

"She's a new patient of ours. She had the same cell as you in Seattle. She also has schizophrenia," I explain.

"How old is she?" asks Bella. There was definitely jealousy there.

"Fifteen," I say.

"Is she pretty?" asks Bella.

"Are you jealous?" I ask teasingly causing Bella to blush.

"Of course not! I'm just curious," says Bella defensively.

"Well since you asked…she's a beautiful girl, but she's nothing compared to you," I say truthfully. Marny was a very good looking girl, but when I looked at her I couldn't see her face, not really anyway. I only saw Bella.

"That's good," says Bella before going back to her food.

"Carlisle said that after you ate he needed you to go to the sanitarium. Mark couldn't work today.

"Okay, Bella would you like to come?" I ask. Bella seemed to think about it while she ate. I go back to eating while I ate and soon Bella nods.

"I want to meet Marny," says Bella. So after breakfast we go out to the Volvo and I begin the drive to Port Angeles.

"So what would you like to talk about?' I ask.

"I'm sorry I screamed last night…" murmurs Bella.

"It's not your fault Love," I say. "I should have known better."

"No! I shouldn't have gotten scared," says Bella quickly.

"It's really not your fault Love. Like I said I work in a sanitarium for a living and I'm taking classes to become a psychiatrist. I know all about your condition and yet I keep messing up," I say sadly. Bella sighs heavily.

"Edward, I knew what I was getting myself into last night. I thought I could do it and then I kept getting more and more nervous," says Bella.

"You should have told me you were nervous so I could try to help you," I say.

"I thought it was just nerves from having sex with you and then I discovered it wasn't, but by the time that happened I screamed," says Bella.

"I love you Bella, and I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff. If I can't even make you feel comfortable enough for that then I must be doing something wrong as your boyfriend," I say.

"No! Edward you're the perfect boyfriend, it's me," insists Bella. Great now I made her feel bad.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, Love," I say.

"I know," whispers Bella looking down at her hands. I reach over and take her hand in mine.

"Why don't we listen to music," I suggest causing a small smile to grace Bella's face. She nods and turns on my CD player. Claire De Lune begins to play.

"I love you, Edward," says Bella.

End Chapter

A/N: Holy crap it's done! I'm so sorry for making you all wait just for this crappy chapter. Please feel free to give me ideas. If I use them I'll give you credit. Also I updated my profile, just a touch, if you are curious about where the word lemon came from you can look. People always asked me why it's called a lemon so my friend did a little research and told me. I dunno what else I posted, but I know I posted that. Well I'm off to work on my other stories. ^^ sayonara =]


	30. Marny

**Marny **

BPOV:

When we reached the sanitarium Edward leads me inside without saying anything. Carlisle was waiting for us in the waiting room after Edward signed in. "Glad you're here Edward, you'll need to tend to Marny, she's been talking to her friend all morning," says Carlisle.

"Okay, Bella, you can come with me," says Edward leading me down a hallway that seemed familiar in a way. Then we pass a room that I could never forget.

"This was my hallway," I say as I follow Edward down the hall.

"Yes, this is the hallway for patients that weren't dangerous, but still needed our help," says Edward,

"There are dangerous patients?" I ask as he stops in front of a door.

"Carlisle is very accepting of patients. He tends to handle the dangerous patients himself so no one gets hurt except maybe himself," says Edward as he unlocks the door. When we walk in a girl was lying in the middle of the floor murmuring something about the stars. "Marny, please get up off of the floor."

Marny looks up at us for a moment and then sits up before staring at me. "Marny, this is Bella, she

I'll be helping me so I want you to be on your best behavior," says Edward. Marny looks at me again for a moment before something in her expression changes. Suddenly she had her arms around me and was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Bella you're alive!" crows Marny excitedly

"Huh?" I was very confused. Marny seemed to know me, but i didn't remember her.

"You know her?" asks Edward incredulously.

"Of course I do," says Marny as if he should have known that. "Bella's my best friend."

"But...I don't remember you Marny" I admit causing Marny to look at me incredulously.

"Of course you do silly. We were practically sisters," says Marny with a small smile.

"Marny, Bella suffered from amnesia, she still doesn't remember everything about her life, so it's quite possible that she has no idea who you are or how you fit into her life," explains Edward.

Marny looks at me again and seemed to realize that Edward's words were true. "Bella, what happened to make you go away?" asks Marny clearly hurt by her realization about me.

"I was hurt really badly," I say not wanting to get into detail.

"You weren't at the funeral," says Marny.

"Bella was still recovering," says Edward as he writes something down on his clipboard. Looking at Marny I could see how Edward would say that she was beautiful. She had dark red hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and her build was athletic, but she had curves in all of the right places. She could be a model if she wanted to be if she ever got out of here that is.

"Are you okay now?" asks Marny before blushing.

"I'm getting better," I say before noticing the faded bracelet on her right wrist. It looked like a braid of tan, brown, and red leather straps with beads that spelled out the word _best_. "What's that?" I ask gently grabbing her wrist and pulling it up so I could get a better look.

**"Promise me we'll stay BFFs" says Marny cheerfully before giggling as she pushes the leather cord through a bead with a letter **_**n**_ on it.

**"Of course we will," I say with a grin as I finish the braid on my bracelet. We were twelve and it was summer in Forks. The two of us were sitting on La Push beach making best friend bracelets for each other. We weren't the only ones enjoying the beach that day. Some boys from the reservation were also there hanging out and horsing around as Charlie would say. It was Jacob and his friends Quil and Embry. **

**"And we won't ever forget each other! Not ever!" insists Marny.**

**"Why would we forget each other?" I ask as I inspect my bracelet. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Satisfied I grab Marny's wrist and tie it on. "I promise not to forget as long as you promise to wear this forever." **

**"I'll promise if you do," says Marny grabbing my left wrist and tying a bracelet to it that said **_**friends**_**. Marny grins and pulls me into a hug. "Okay let's go swimming." **

"Bella, snap out of it," says Edward forcefully causing me to gasp and look up. "Is everything alright?"

Suddenly I was sobbing and my arms were around Marny's neck as I buried my face in her neck. "I'm so sorry Marny. I broke all of my promises to you!" I sob.

"Bella, what do you mean?" asks Marny.

"I forgot you, and my bracelet's gone, and because of that we haven't been best friends! I abandoned you!"

"It's not your fault Bella, and I can make you a new bracelet, but this time you have to promise to keep it on at _all_ times," says Marny sternly as she looked me in the eyes. I smile and hug Marny again.

"I promise," I whisper. Marny giggles and hugs me back.

"So Marny, Carlisle tells me that you've been talking to Mae again," says Edward deciding to change the subject. He probably had other things to do.

"Yeah, she said that I'm ready to leave this place," says Marny as she sits down on her bed. I sit next to her and look out the window as Marny talks about Mae. Apparently Mae was the boss of Marny and was always telling her what to do. I remember as a kid Marny would always talk about Mae, and her parents always told her that she was getting too old to have an imaginary friend. They'd fight about it a lot and it always ended in Marny coming to me and begging me to understand that Mae was real and she couldn't make her go away.

Apparently Mae really was there it was just that no one could see her. "You'll be able to leave next week granted your medications work the way they're supposed to," says Edward as he looks down at the papers on his clip board.

"How will we know?" asks Marny.

"When Mae stops talking to you so much," says Edward matter-of-factly.

"She has though," says Marny.

"I know and that's why you can leave soon, but when she does talk to you, you need to ignore her," says Edward.

"I try, but she gets so persistent," says Marny.

"Aro and Caius were like that too," I admit.

"You have schizophrenia?" asks Marny incredulously.

"It wasn't schizophrenia, it was more my subconscious," I explain. "They went away though and I haven't seen them or heard them in a long time."

"That's good," says Marny with a congratulatory grin.

"It's a relief that's for sure," I say happily. I glance over at Edward who was watching us from the corner of his eye as he wrote something down. Curious I walk over and try to read what he was writing. I see my name before he pulls the clipboard out of my view.

"That's classified information Love," says Edward with a grin as I grab for the clip board.

"Marny, can I read stuff about you?" I ask sweetly.

"Sure," says Marny with a shrug.

"See, Marny said it was okay," I say making another grab for the board. Edward pulls it out of my reach again and suddenly his arms were around my waist and he was planting a kiss on my neck.

"That may be true, but Carlisle says it isn't," says Edward.

"How do you know? Are you suddenly a mind reader?" I ask trying once again to grab the god-forsaken clipboard, but once again to no avail. Edward chuckles and releases my waist before walking towards the door.

"I believe it's time for lunch," says Edward as he walks out the door. Marny and I follow him down the hallway to the cafeteria and sure enough it was lunchtime. It was weird that I recognized a lot of the patients in line to get their trays. Jasper was also in the line talking to Emmett. "So how does turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, and a dinner roll make you feel?"

"Umm…" my stomach chooses this time to make its presence known as well as making me blush. Edward chuckles and leads me to the line behind Marny.

"Hey, Bella, are you going to stay here?" asks Emmett walking over to us followed by Jasper.

"Why would I do that?" I ask. Was I?

"Well Carlisle said—" Emmett's cut off when Jasper elbows him in the side.

"What did Carlisle say?" I ask looking at Edward now.

"Nothing Love, just ignore him," says Edward glaring at Emmett. I frown and look at Jasper who was also glaring at Emmett for whatever he was about to say.

"Never mind Bells, Edward and Jasper are right, just ignore me," says Emmett before ruffling my hair and turning to Marny

End Chapter

**A/N: Holy cow I'm all done with this chapter! Okay so I asked for ideas and I got them! The idea for Marny knowing Bella came from Amenah. Thank you Amnah you saved me! ^^ Like I said I love reviews of all kinds (except for flames, no one likes those =[ ) and I'd love lots more ^^ so keep it up! Ideas are welcome and if you give me one I like I'll talk it over with you and write it down along with your penname so I can give credit! Thanks again! Sayonara! =]**


	31. psycho

**Psycho**

As I sat at the table with Marny, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper I was suddenly nervous. Emmett said Carlisle had said something about me and I had a bad feeling about what that might be. Edward kept watching me out of the corner of his eye and Marny kept chattering about something, but I couldn't focus. "Did you hear me Bella?" asks Marny causing me to jump.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask blushing at being caught not listening.

"I asked you why you weren't eating," says Marny looking at my full tray of food.

"Oh, umm, I'm not hungry," I say looking down at my tray.

"Can I have your dinner roll then?" asks Marny eagerly. I nod and she takes it off of my tray.

"You need to eat Love," says Edward also looking at my tray. "Your stomach was just growling when we were standing in line."

"I've lost my appetite," I whisper. This seemed to make Edward unhappy.

"Why?" asks Edward and I shrug which only seemed to upset him more. Just the Carlisle walks into the cafeteria and over to us.

"Bella, after you're finished there I'd like to see you in my office if you don't mind," says Carlisle.

"I'm finished," I whisper picking up my tray and throwing its contents away before following Carlisle to his office. When we get there Carlisle motions towards a chair in front of his desk and while I take the offered seat Carlisle sits in his own chair.

"Bella, it has come to my attention that maybe you need to spend some more time here at the sanitarium under my supervision," says Carlisle.

"What?! No! I don't need to spend anymore time here, I'm fine," I argue. Why was Carlisle doing this to me and is this what Emmett had meant earlier?

"Bella, it's clear that now that you have your memories back that now you're having trouble coping with the result of such horrible past experiences. You won't be staying here forever, just until you are capable of living a normal life without all of these problems," says Carlisle.

"I'm doing fine!" I insist. Carlisle sighs heavily and looks at the chart un front of him.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder comes with a variety of symptoms and some of these can mess with your daily life. I want to make sure that you will be able to live a normal life with Edward without fear of your past. I'm only doing this because I love you like you're my own daughter," says Carlisle.

"What does Edward say?" I ask, defeated.

"Edward agrees with me. He wants you to get help and he feels that the only way you'll get help is if you stay here," says Carlisle. Of course Edward agreed with Carlisle. They probably all did.

"What about the rest of the family?" I had to ask, even if I felt I already knew the answer.

"Everyone just wants what is best for you and we all feel that this is it. You're not going to stay here forever, but it could be a while," says Carlisle. So I was back to square one. "Today you can go home and get some things to do though and spend one more night with everyone, I promised them that much." I wasn't so sure I wanted to go back home though.

"Okay," I whisper sadly. I didn't want to stay here, but it was what everyone else wanted. It seemed unfair to me, but Carlisle had just told me that they were doing it out of love, and I could understand that. I was sure Alice and Jacob would come to visit me too and Marny was here. I wouldn't be alone, but I suddenly felt that way.

"Would you like to go home now? I'll let Edward go and take over for him," says Carlisle. I knew he was trying to be understanding, but I felt like he felt sorry for me too, and I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I nod because I had a feeling that's what Carlisle wanted and he smiles before standing up and opening the door. "We'll go look for Edward then."

It wasn't hard to find Edward, he was in the rec room asking various patients questions, but I could tell by his expression that something was on his mind and I knew it was me. He worried about me way too much, everyone did. "Edward, take Bella home please, I'll take over for you," says Carlisle. Edward seemed to realize the meaning behind Carlisle's words because he seemed to become even more worried as he nodded and walked over to us. He hands Carlisle his clip board without looking at me and takes my hand in his before walking out of the rec room.

When we got out to the Volvo Edward gets in his side and I get in the passenger's seat before Edward starts the car. Once the car was started he just sat there though, looking out the windshield. "What did Carlisle say?" asks Edward quietly.

"I think you know what he said. It was your idea after all. He said I could go home and get some stuff and come back tomorrow," I say flatly as I look out my window. I felt like crying and screaming and begging Edward to let me stay. I didn't want to come back here tomorrow, but I would. I just wouldn't like it.

"I love you Bella, you know that right?" asks Edward. I nod afraid that my voice would crack if I spoke. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm just trying to help you. Carlisle will be your doctor and he'll take good care of you. Plus I work there so I'll see you every day and I'm sure your friends will come to see you. You won't be lonely, I'll make sure of it."

"Why can't I deal with my problems in my own way?" I ask without looking at Edward.

"Because your way of dealing is by not dealing with it at all or shutting everybody out. That's not good for you Love," says Edward softly.

"You sound just like Renee, she always told me the same thing," I mumble.

"Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this Bella. They'd want you to get help," says Edward.

"If my parents were alive I'd never be like this! Jordan and Alfonse ruined my life!" I shout angrily.

"And now it's up to Carlisle and I to try to fix it. To give you back the life you lost," says Edward.

"Well you can't! No one can help me! I lost two years of my life and they're never coming back," I argue. "My parents are dead, I was raped and beaten, I watched my mom get killed and raped! I'm going to live with those images for the rest of my life!"

"The only thing Carlisle and I can do is help you deal with it," insists Edward. "Carlisle has some treatment ideas that he thinks might work."

"Like what?" I ask.

"He's thinking about trying hypnosis. He doesn't like it, but he's going to give it a shot. He also wants to give you new medications," says Edward. "As well as weekly counseling."

"Why do I have to stay there for all of that?" I ask. "Why can't he do those things at home?"

"He wants to give you time to relax and think without all of the stress of being at home," says Edward.

"I just don't see how this is going to work," I say shaking my head at the idea.

"You'll be amongst your peers. He's hoping that if you talk to other patients with PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder…I'm being lazy) that you'll be able to cope with it better," says Edward.

"That's stupid," I mumble.

"It's helped other patients with PTSD," says Edward. "It gives them the opportunity to talk to someone who knows what they're going through. Carlisle has a woman come in every Thursday to talk to our patients as a group and it's really helped them."

"What if I don't want to talk about it to other people?" I ask stubbornly.

"Carlisle will insist you talk and the woman gets very strict about talking. Trust me, she'll get you to talk," says Edward.

"I don't like this idea," I whisper.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it is for your own good," whispers Edward as he puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot. "Your friends and teachers have already been informed of what is going on. You probably won't be there more than a few months."

"That doesn't make me feel better," I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Love, but I don't know what _will_ make you feel better," says Edward.

"Me getting to stay home," I murmur causing Edward to chuckle, but he quickly stops.

"I'm sorry Love, that wasn't funny, I shouldn't have laughed," says Edward. With that he turns on the radio and Debussy begins to play.

End Chapter

**A/N: I know you people didn't want Bella to go back, but it's only temporary. I've decided she needs a little extra help and so has Edward. The next chapter will be her last day home and then probably her back in the sanitarium….I might make that a sequel though. Tell me your thoughts on that! Should the next chapter be the epilogue and then a sequel or should I keep going? Let me know and depending on the feedback I get I'll do one or the other. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I've received so far and please keep them up! Just don't kill me for putting Bella back. Sayonara! =]**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue: One More Day**

When we got home Esme and Alice were sitting on the front porch waiting for us. No sooner did Edward stop the car and Alice had come running over and hugged me. She begins to sob which in turn makes me begin to cry. "I'll be there everyday! I promise!" sobs Alice into my chest.

"Thank you, Alice, I appreciate it," I whisper. Then Esme was there and Alice lets me go so Esme could hug me.

"It's for the best, dear, but I'll come visit you often," says Esme. Then Edward walks over and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Let's go inside, it's going to rain soon," says Edward. I nod and go with Edward inside. When we get inside Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, and Tyler were standing in the living room looking sad, especially Angela.

Angela runs over and hugs me. "Oh, Bella, it's not fair!" says Angela her voice cracking.

"I'll be okay if you promise to come see me," I say.

"I promise," says Angela looking in my eyes. And then the guys were hugging me too.

"I'll come see you too Bella," says Mike with a grin. Tyler, Eric, and Ben nod their heads in agreement, but Tyler and Eric were also shooting daggers at Mike. Ben only had eyes for Angela though.

"Bella, you have another visitor," says Esme. It sounded like she was by the front door and when I turned around Jacob was standing next to her with Billy. Suddenly the full extent of what was going on came crashing down and I couldn't hold back the hysteria.

I fell to my knees with a choking sob and covered my face with my hands. I couldn't do this! I couldn't let Edward put me back in that sanitarium again! Didn't he understand how I felt about the whole thing? I felt like he was giving up on me and abandoning me. Letting Carlisle try to fix me since he felt that he couldn't.

"Bella?" asks Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me, Edward?" I sob looking into Edward's eyes. Edward was kneeling on the floor next to me with his hand on my back between my shoulder blades.

"Doing what, Love?" asks Edward.

"Sending me away! What did I do that was so bad?" I ask as I choked back another sob.

"It's not like that, Love, not at all," whispers Edward obviously surprised that I could some to such a conclusion.

"Is it because I stopped you from having sex with me? We can try again, Edward, I promise I won't stop this time," I beg. Edward wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

"No, no Bella, I can't believe you would think something like that. We never have to have sex as long as you feel better. I love you, Bella, and I'm hoping that by putting you back in the sanitarium with Carlisle's care you'll get better," says Edward before kissing my temple.

I flinch away from him, I couldn't do this. I had to get away. There was no way I was going to go back to that place! Then I could smell Jacob's familiar scent and feel his warmth as he touched my back. "Bella, honey, why don't you get up?" asks Jacob. I shake my head and sob again.

"Perhaps, this was a bad idea," suggests Esme.

"I agree," says Edward apologetically. I heard feet shuffling as the room began to clear. Suddenly Edward was picking me up off of the floor. "You need to go too Jacob."

"Why can't I stay?" asks Jacob.

"I need to speak with Bella alone, and I can't do that with you here," insists Edward.

Jacob grumbles unintelligibly but he was soon gone as well. Edward carries me to his room and lays me on the bed before lying with me and wrapping his arms around me. He softly kisses my neck and jaw before reaching my cheek. "I love You Bella, do you realize that? I would give anything to see you truly happy," murmurs Edward.

"If u want me truly happy you won't take me there tomorrow," I whisper brokenly. Edward sighs heavily and holds me tighter.

"I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way, love," whispers Edward brokenly. Suddenly I felt wetness on my neck and could feel Edward begin to shake as sobs went through him. I realized that Edward was crying and it made me cry more.

We spent a long time just lying together on the bed and crying, not saying anything. There were no words for how I was feeling and I didn't really know why Edward was crying, but I had a feeling it was for me, but I wasn't sure why it was for me. Soon I was calmed down enough and I rolled over to face Edward. He was silently crying, but he was also calming down.

"Why are you crying?" I whisper as I wipe away his tears. Edward gently grabs my hand and holds it to his face.

"I can't stand to see you so upset love," whispers Edward. He wipes my tears away, but more kept coming. "I watch you everyday, and I look into your eyes and I see shadows. I see darkness in your eyes that doesn't belong there, and all I want to do is be the light that gets rid of them."

"I need to deal with it on my own Edward," I whisper.

"Everyone needs help sometimes," insists Edward.

"Yes, and you've helped me more than you could possibly imagine, but now I need to do the rest on my own," I whisper before kissing Edward softly. Edward kisses me back without hesitation. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too," he whispers.

"Then make love to me," I whisper.

And we did, and it was perfect.

Then we went to sleep, but I woke up a couple pf hours later. When I did I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. Edward was in a deep sleep. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to leave. I didn't want to go to Carlisle in a few hours, I knew he wouldn't be able to help me. So with my mind made up I walk over to the dresser and pull some clothes out of it and find my duffle bag.

Once my bag was packed I walk over to Edward's pants and grab his wallet. I hoped he wouldn't mind if I took some money, but I needed it. I open his wallet and grab all of his money leaving his credit card. I knew if I took his credit card I could be traced. I count his money and was surprised by how much he had. It would get me on a bus and out of here as well as a place to stay so I would be okay until I could find a job.

I take one last look at Edward who was asleep with a small smile on his face. I wanted to turn back right then, but that wasn't possible. I turn away and leave the room. I sneak through the house and walk out the front door into the cold and rainy night. I wasn't sure if I would be back to Forks ever again. All I knew was that I would miss everyone.

I walk out to my truck and consider whether or not to take it with me. It was a loud truck. I decided I didn't want to take the chance so I just started walking down the long drive and away from the Cullens' home.

EPOV:

When I woke up I felt a sense of satisfaction. Bella had finally allowed me to make love to her and I had been more than I could ever hope for. I had been adamant at first, but I would do anything for Bella. I took things slow and gave her time to push me away if she got nervous, but she never stopped me. We fit together perfectly and when we both climaxed at the same time it was like the icing on the cake. Afterwards we had drifted off to sleep.

I glance at the clock and notice that it was 7:00 A.M. I didn't have to be up for half an hour, but I wanted to watch Bella sleep. When I looked over to where she had been asleep I was shocked to find that she wasn't there. Then I notice that the dresser was open and some of Bella's clothes were strewn around it on the floor. I didn't want to believe what my mind was trying to tell me. Then I noticed my wallet sitting on the table by the alarm clock and all of my cash was gone from it. Bella was definitely gone and she had taken almost six hundred dollars with her.

Then it seemed to hit me. Bella was GONE!

End Story

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing and totally loving Insanity! Everyone seemed to really want Bella to run away for some reason, so here you all go! I got a ton of reviews! Oh and I am the Co-Author of a story called shadows and I'm working on it with HeartBreaker1830 so check it out and send us lots of reviews! I'll start the Sequel soon so try to be patient okay? I have a lot of stories going at once. Sayonara! =]**


End file.
